Huh, definitely wasn't expecting this
by Hawkright-01121999
Summary: Reborn in another world, a world full of superheroes and supervillains. His twin sister is going to be near the epicenter of everything bad. He shall be the Guardian who protects his family. Watch as Shirou Uraraka, twin brother of Ochaco Uraraka fights for his family, to protect them from the evil ahead. SI/OC. Mostly crackfic. Discontinued/Hiatus
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**_Author's Note: I don't own anything from Boku no Hero Academia, that right belongs to Kohei Horikoshi. The only thing I own from this fic are the SI/OC and any original ideas._**

 ** _Hawkright-01121999: I'd like to apologise to the readers of "Let's go and see what happens". That fic is officially dead, I'm afraid that I blocked myself into a corner with the one along with the fact that I couldn't create a fic that went outside of canon event. My apologies._**

 ** _*Added Note: This fic will follow canon events; however, I will be swapping my SI/OC with Koji Koda. My apologies to those who like this character but I can't quite picture him as a hero with his quirk, especially him being able to pass the Entrance Exam with the ability to talk to animals._**

"Speech Text" – Normal Talking

 _"_ _Speech Text" – Thoughts_

 **"** **Speech Text" – All Might (Hero Form) Talking**

 ** _"_** ** _Speech Text" – All Might (Hero Form) Thoughts_**

Writing Text – Writing Text

 **Writing Text – Quirk Text**

 ** _If you'd like anything added to the story just send me a review or DM and if it fits on or I think it's hilarious, I'll most definitely add it._**

* * *

Waking up surrounded by darkness and under a heavy constriction would certainly alarm most people. Some would scream and others would rationalize what their situation is.

Me? Well… It's a bit embarrassing to look back on, but in all honesty, I thought I was still in my room under my heavy winter blankets, having woken up in the middle of the night. So as per the norm for me, I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

At least till I heard what sounded like a woman screaming, a guy screaming, and a lot of swear words…. And some more swear words following after the guy screamed. At least I think it was a guy? Bit high-pitched, I guess.

Then it felt like my blankets were trying to strangle me while trying to push me off the bottom of bed. Then I heard the guy squeak out a couple words.

"Pusshu, chimamire no jigoku. Osu!"

…lol wut?

 _"_ _Was that Japanese? Why the hell is there a Japanese dude in my house? Actually, scratch that. Why the hell aren't my parents waking up and yelling at them?"_ I thought, at least before my blankets finished strangling me and pushed me off the bed with a sickening _splurt_.

 _"…_ _was I just shat out like the filling of a burrito?"_ were my thoughts, quickly followed by _"Who the fuck turned on the lights!?"_ as I was blinded by what could've been the sun for all I knew.

I felt myself being wiped by what must've been a metal dishwashing scrubber the size of a car. Opening my eyes, I was confronted… with... a... Giant? In scrubs?

Looking around I noticed I was in a hospital with two other people, a blonde dude with a broken hand and a lady with her legs spread apart on a hospital bed?

…fuck

…Fuck

…FUCK

 _"_ _Aw hell nah, I was not just reborn! I had shit going for me,"_ I thought, _"not really, but that's beside the point. What the hell's going on here!? Why me? Couldn't you at least have done it before my exams!"._

As you can tell my priorities are a bit skewed.

"Ā, kare wa watashi no yōnimieru. Sore wa otokonokoda" I heard with a jolt, it came from the blonde guy with the broken hand. Then the screaming happened. Dear God, if the scream of a banshee could have a baby with the sound of nails scraping on a chalkboard this is what's sound like.

"SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" was what came out of the mouth of the mouth of the lady on the bed. Her legs spread apart even further. The giant in the scrubs passed me over to the blondie with the broken arm and moved to the lady's… legs?

" _Oh fuck no, I know exactly where this shits heading. Nope. NOPE. NOOOOOOOOPE."_ I said in my head, at least before the blondie holding me held me up to his face before saying a word whilst pointing at himself that terrified me.

"Otōu-san," he said pointing at himself, before pointing at the lady, "Okaa-san," then he began to point slightly higher where the lady had finished given birth.

I blinked " _That was quick,"_ I thought _"don't normal births take longer… Hey, I was born normally this time!"_

It took me a while to realize the blondie or Dad as I suppose he was to me now, was still talking. "-ore wa anata no imōtodesu" I managed to make out what he said.

…

Literally, only one word made even slightly any sense to me.

Imōtodesu

Imōto-desu

Imouto-desu

Imouto

Then it clicked. _"I have a little sister?_ " I thought with joy, a smile stretching its way across my face.

Okay before any of you think of me as being creepy, lemme clear this up. I've always wanted a little sister just so I could be the protective big brother and threaten her future boyfriends.

Craning my short neck to look at the baby the doctor/giant brought in my direction, all I could see was a tuft of brown hair. Then the doctor/giant picked me up and brought me to the lady. " _Okaa-san."_ my mind provided.

 _Mother_

That made me stall for a second. These were my parents now. Why was I so accepting? Then I realized this was normal for me, not the whole accepting people as parents but more the fact it hadn't hit me that I was _reborn_. That I was a baby, I had a new family. My mind just adapted to the change and immediately accepted it. It wasn't normal. Not at all…

I quickly tuned back into reality and shook myself out of my thoughts. I was now next to my imouto, in the arms of my mother. My new mother.

I heard blondie " _Otōu-san."_ My mind once again provided, walk over before he started to speak.

"Kanojo wa anata no yōnimieru. Anata wa sorera no namae o nani ni shitaidesu ka?" I heard him rumble out to Okaa-san.

"Hmmmm," she mumbled out before her face lit up. "Shirou-chan," she said while pointing me before she hefted up my sister…

" _Shiro? Is that my name now?" I pondered_

…and mumbled out a name.

"Ochaco-chan" I mutely heard her say, all before I realized where I was. Before I realized who, I was now.

Slowly my head turned to a plaque above her bed. A plaque which I could only presume was the last name of the patient.

In bold, black words…

 **URARAKA**

…

…

My little sister was Uraraka Ochaco, holder of the Quirk: **Zero Gravity**.

I was in a world of quirks.

I was in Boku no Hero Academia.

And my little sister would be close to the epicenter of nearly everything bad.

And I was born in the same family, as Uraraka Shirou.

…

Well, fuck me sideways.

* * *

(Time Skip – 4 Years Later)

So, I managed to make it through the past 4 years as a baby/toddler. Along with this was something I'd been waiting for the last few years, something my little sis had been waiting for as well. Something I'd be pretty sure that every other 4-year old was waiting for.

Quirks

Kosei

The individuality that started the show of Boku no Hero, the superhuman powers granted to human from unknown reasons. The ability that transcended humanity and led to a golden age for humanity. Gone was the golden age of technology. Now it became something else.

The Age of Heroes, with one hero being at the very top. One that I knew oh so well from the anime.

All-Might, the number one pro-hero. Quirk: **One-for-All**. At least that's what only I and a few select other, me not even meant to know whilst the public saw it as a strength enhancement quirk.

Back on the topic of quirks, I found out I did have one. At least, I found out I didn't have the joint that was in Quirkless people (sorry Midoriya). Sis, on the other hand, was easy to figure out, especially when she started making things float in her sleep… and considering we were both toddlers and our parents made us sleep in the same room with bunk beds. Being sent tumbling onto the floor because the bed was floating sideways is NOT a fun experience.

At least I knew her quirk was still **Zero Gravity** , it meant two things. One: I hadn't messed up with the canon timeline so far; All-might was still around and he looks healthy and was around for 12 hours a day, meaning he's yet to fight All-for-One. Two: If sis still has a quirk involving gravity, then it was also likely that mine involved gravity.

It was just a waiting game.

A really exciting and anxious waiting game.

Sooooo, does anyone remember that cute as hell scene where little Ochaco wanted to help her parents with their work when she grew up and her dad says he wants her to follow her dreams as it'd make him happy?

The one where Ochaco explains she wanted to be a hero to get money and gives her or now our parents the life they deserve?

Yeah, so that happened today. And let me tell you nothing is as cute as my little sister!

Well now that I've finished that, let me explain how that scene went down.

It was a Tuesday evening when it happened.

Sis and I were in the living room while our parents were at the dining table going over finances. I was reading a manual about quirks, sadly it was the kid-friendly version meaning a pop-up book with pictures and barely and writing.

Sooooo boring.

On the other hand, Uraraka was watching the news, now normally I'd change it to something else because y'know the News channel as a kid is pretty boring, but in a world with quirks, the News channel was basically the free superhero channel. And who was sis watching today?

You guessed it!

…

Space Hero: Thirteen. Quirk: **Black Hole**

No?

No one got it?

Really?

Party poopers… anyway, as the news channel finished their segment of the kindness and compassion of Thirteen, Otōu-san noisily slumped in his chair while dropping the piece of paper. But one thing confused me, he was smiling.

So obviously I had to say something, "Dad, your posture indicates something wrong, however, your face indicates you're delighted. Why is that?" I said in an even voice.

This was something I found enjoyable to do. With my near erratic and crazy, along with somewhat vulgar and perverted thoughts, speaking calmly, concise and politely along with a hint of intellect allowed me to be extremely mindful and careful of my words, especially with the information I knew from watching the anime.

It also helps that it stumps people when they hear a four-year-old talking like an adult, even more, when they compare me to my bubbly twin.

"Haha, sorry Shi-chan I was just happy that our stocks shot up with the debut of the Pro Hero: Best Jeanist." Otōu-san explained. I simply looked over my pop-up book and raised an eyebrow.

"Dad, I think sometimes you seem to forget that even with my advanced vocabulary and even tone I am still but a four-year-old toddler. My voice even sounds like a high-pitch whistle." I deadpanned as I saw him rub the back of his head. Huh, I guess I know where sis gets that habit.

"It means we have more money now, Shi-chan" Mom explained while smiling at me.

This was when I noticed Ochaco move from her spot in front of the flat-screen television.

Aaaaand I saw her standing in the hallway to the kitchen, I knew what was gonna happen.

"Tou-san! I want to work for you!" Ochaco squeaked out in her adorable little voice.

Dad moved his head, stood up and asked "You want to work for us?" while scratching his stubble.

Nodding her head, her mouth turning into a little V and said with tears forming in her eyes, "Yeah! When I get big, I'll help you and Mommy!" Her little arms waving about as she spoke. Then she began to run forward to Dad. Her little hands balling into fists as she stood before him.

And Dad? Well, he smirked. He kneeled down before rubbing her head and spoke "I appreciate the thought, Ochaco. But as your Dad, I'd be even happier if you could achieve your dream. When that happens. you can take us to Hawaii!" He ended with his arms out wide a massive grin on his face.

By this point, I'd gotten off the couch my book laying almost forgotten on the floor as I made my way over.

"Tou-san…" I'd heard her say.

I went behind Ochaco and picked her up, lifting her high up in the air like a trophy. "Behold! The cutest little sister in the world! She shall cleanse away the darkness with her cuteness! She shall be "The Cuteness Hero"." I spoke with conviction.

At least till I realized I have the body of a four-year-old and was sent tumbling head over heels backward from the weight. I could hear Mom and Dad laughing behind me, but all that mattered to me was that my little sister was smiling.

I looked at her dead in the eye and said "This is a world full of danger, but you needn't worry. We are twins. We are brother and sister. Together we can hold mountains, cross the widest of rivers and sail the seas. From this day, onward I'll help you achieve your dream, because… because that's my dream." I finished with a smile. Watching as her little face watered and crashing into me with a hug.

I knew everything would be alright, why?

Because I wasn't alone.

So yeah, that's how that whole scene turned out. Also, as it happens I found something to strive towards in this world. I knew that I wouldn't be able to get back home, so I needed to find something for me here.

And in that moment, I knew I'd found it.

My Family.

And I shall be their Guardian.

* * *

 _"_ _I think this family has something in common,"_ I thought as looked at the ceiling…

…that was two inches away from my face. I could feel a pull bringing me upwards, along with everything else in the room.

"IIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

Including my sister who was most likely pressed against the bottom side of my bed frame.

I started counting how long it takes for my parents to get here.

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

…

…

" _I don't hear them comi- "_

"Ochaco!? Shirou!? What's wrong!?" I heard Dad shout somewhere to my right.

 _"_ _Theeere they are." I thought languidly_

"Well Dad, If I'd hazard a guess. From the fact that everything but me seems to be pulled towards the ceiling, instead of just floating around. I'd say that my Quirk has appeared, judging by the fact that brother and sisters typically have related quirks, I'd once again hazard a guess that my quirk involves something pertaining to gravity." I spoke out from my spot near the ceiling, my voice never wavering from its steady tone.

"Ahhh… right. Can you turn it off?"

I could feel the face drop forming on my dad's face as I heard him thump against the ceiling, and judging from the second thump I assume mom was in the room as well.

"Dad…" I deadpanned.

"Yeah, kiddo?" I heard him grit out

"You do realize this is the first time I'm using this, along with the fact I used it while asleep?" I groaned out with my high-pitch voice.

"Just… just try, please. It's getting a bit uncomfortable being against the ceiling with your mother like this."

I felt like I didn't want to turn my head at that moment.

 _"_ _Ok. Let's see. Everything but me is floating upwards whilst I'm stilling gravitating downwards. I need to check something."_ I contemplated/

"Hey dad, can you try standing on the ceiling and describe how it feels?" I ask him, still not wanting to look at him or mom.

"Uh, Sure?" he said I a heard him stand (?) with a grunt.

"It feels like how I would feel like if I was standing on the floor… This is really weird" he

whispered.

" _Hmmm… assuming this does have something to do with gravity, judging from the fact that everyone but me feels gravity's effects like normal but only reversed I assume my Quirk has something to do with changing the gravitational field within an area in a different direction. Okay, let's try this."_ Thoughts racing through my head a mile a minute.

"Dad how good are you with handstands, what about you mom?" I asked the both of them.

"Terrible"

"I can hold it for 2 minutes, why?"

Guess who said what.

"I'm gonna see if I can return gravity back to normal, I'd suggest you do those handstands so you're the right way up." I said whilst concentrating.

The easiest way I could think of it was by imaging a black hole on the floor with a gravitational pull of 9.8m/s.

 _*Thunk_

"Owwwwwww…"

"That's better… Thanks, Shi-chan" I heard Okaa-san say.

"You're welcome, can you close the light on the way out, please? It's still night time."

I said groggily as sleep overcame me.

Hey cut me some slack, I'm still 4.

* * *

(Timeskip – 10 Years later)

With 10 years of training and Quirk analysis, I developed my quirk to a new level and wrote all my findings in a journal (sorry again Midoriya).

 _Name: Shirou Uraraka_

 _Quirk:_ _ **Gravitational Field**_

 _Effect: 'Gravitational Field' can change the direction and force of a gravitational field of multiple objects. This works on a cellular level, can separate elements from each other and bind together different element. There is no limit of length._

 _The user can also place a permanent effect on objects, such as a rock to make it fly in one direction with a certain speed by making the rock have a gravitational force directed forward._

 _In addition to this, user can use Quirk via remote or manual conrtrol. Remote control is the base form and the normal use, however, if the object is touched and the Quirk activated, the quirk had a 5x more effectiveness. The drawback however is that is it increase the level drawback by 1.5x._

 _Drawback: The larger the object and the larger the gravitational force exerted has can damage the user's body on a level of 0-7 with 8 being unreached._

 _Level 0: No adverse effect_

 _Level 1: Minor bruising and tiny cuts. (Unnoticeable pain)_

 _Level 2: Causes muscle strain and tears, can be used to tear muscles and strengthen the muscles after recovery. (Manageable Pain)_

 _Level 3: Hairline fractures in bones, start from hands to arms, feet to legs before the hairline fractures begin to form on ribs. (Tolerable Pain)_

 _Level 4: Body severely increases metabolism rate. If left unchecked causes the body to eat fat, then muscles then bones. (Tolerable Pain)_

 _Level 5: Minor organ failure of liver, bowel, and kidney. (Hurts but still conscious)_

 _Level 6: Major organ failure of lungs and Heart, bones begin to grind to dust. (Extremely painful, not tolerable.) *Only for emergencies_

 _Level 7: Brain failure, the body shuts down and brain goes into shock. Leaves user in a coma. (Life Threatening) *Only to be used as a sacrificial attack_

 _Level 8: Unreached. (Death) *Only to be used as a kamikaze attack, there is no turning back._

 _Example: If I create a gravitational field with an upwards pull of 21.3m/s (2.3x the force of earth's gravity), a speed 76.68 km/h upwards on an object of 200 kilos, the drawback becomes a level 3._

 _On the other hand, If I place a gravitational field with an upwards pull of 21.3m/s, a speed of 76.68 km/h upwards on an object of up to 50 kilos, the drawback is level 0._

 _Level 7 can only be reached if the body creates a gravitational field 200+m/s, a speed of 720km/h on an object of around 1.3 tons._

So yeah, that's a basic description of my quirk. With the fact I was planning to apply for Yuuei along with Ochaco, I knew how I'd wanted to design my suit along with some support weapons.

"Ne ne Onii-san, look at the news!" Ochaco spoke with enthusiasm. Raising an eyebrow, I moved my vision from my journal filled with my quirk analysis and costume design towards the TV

Right there on the TV was All Might surrounded by reporters and underneath on the headline:

 **All-Might defeats Sludge villain and saves two school kids.**

And right there in the background was Katsuki Bakugou and Midoriya Izuku.

"Huh… and now canon begins. I'd better up my training." I muttered.

"Hmm? You say something Onii-san?" Ochaco asked, her cute face scrunched up in confusion.

"Nothing little sis, just thinking how hard the entrance for Yuuei in eleven months will be," I replied.

My eyes never once left Izuku Midoriya.

"I'm just thinking how much our lives are about to change." I said

…

…

* _grumble_

Aaand there goes the somber mood.

"Hey sis, I'm gonna head over to the store to buy some frozen chips to cook, you want anything?" I asked Ochaco as she switched the channel to a documentary about the Space Hero: Thirteen.

"Can you get some mochi, please? A six pack from Shibuya Pastries, please?" she said, her head whipping around with big, watery eyes.

"Ne ne, no need for the waterworks sis. I was offering anyways. Don't worry I'll go get some. Ja ne." I said as I walked out of the door in my maroon pants and skinny dark blue jumper, an umbrella dangling from hands.

Looking out into the downpour getting ready to but mine and Ochaco's food, I could only say one thing.

"Godammit All-Might, you just _had_ to make it rain, didn't you?

I started walking in the rain, pondering on the events to come.

* * *

 **Author's Note: For anyone wondering why Shirou always seems to switch back and forth from Japanese and English for words like mom, dad, and sis. It's because I fashioned him from my life and he's was previously an English speaker.**

 **Also, reviews are extremely helpful as it helps me make the story more fluid and I'm also willing to add any ideas.**

 **(Translations) via Google Translator**

 **Pusshu, chimamire no jigoku. Osu! – Push, bloody hell. Push!**

 **Ā, kare wa watashi no yōnimieru. Sore wa otokonokoda. - He looks just like me, he's a boy.**

 **Kanojo wa anata no yōnimieru. Anata wa sorera no namae o nani ni shitaidesu ka? - She looks just like you. What do you want to name them?**

 **Word Count: 3,783**


	2. Chapter 2: Lots of talking and thinking

**_Author's Note: I don't own anything from Boku no Hero Academia, that right belongs to Kohei Horikoshi. The only thing I own from this fic are the SI/OC and any original ideas._**

 ** _*Added Note: This fic will follow canon events; however, I will be swapping my SI/OC with Koji Koda. My apologies to those who like this character but I can't quite picture him as a hero with his quirk, especially him being able to pass the Entrance Exam with the ability to talk to animals._**

"Speech Text" – Normal Talking

 _"_ _Speech Text" – Thoughts_

 **"** **Speech Text" – All Might (Hero Form) Talking**

 ** _"_** ** _Speech Text" – All Might (Hero Form) Thoughts_**

Writing Text – Writing Text

 **Writing Text – Quirk Text**

 ** _If you'd like anything added to the story just send me a review or DM and if it fits on or I think it's hilarious, I'll most definitely add it._**

* * *

(Timeskip – 11 Months Later)

As the time for the Yuuei Entrance Exam drew ever closer, I realized some things had to change.

Most of the things that I realized had to change were my plans for the future. I was initially planning to go in guns blazing with my knowledge of the future, at least that was till I realized it'd only get me so far.

Another thing that hit me was that I'm purposefully going to create a butterfly effect. The effect that one small action can cause significant change, whether good or bad is unknown.

How? Simple.

I'm applying for Yuuei in the Hero Department.

Still confused?

Well, if I apply for the Yuuei Heroics Department, with my Quirk and knowledge of the Entrance Exam, I'm basically a shoe-in for the Heroics Department. This, however, is where the butterfly effect comes in. If I get into the Heroics Department, it means that one of forty students won't, this further means I could royally screw something up and fuck up the whole canon timeline rendering my knowledge moot.

On the other hand, there is also chance that this is an Alternate Universe where nothing changes aside from my addition to the curriculum.

"Uh, all this worry and stress is getting to me." I groaned out. "Screw it, I'll figure it out later. Expect the worst, hope for the worst and prepare for a ride through hell." I stood up from my desk and looked in the mirror.

Looking at myself now in comparison to the old me made me happy. Standing at the same height as my previous life of 5 foot 8". Short blonde hair slicked back diagonally, lightly shaved on the sides and back with a line separating the left shaven side from the top. Light brown almond shaped eyes with a clean-shaven face. One thing that made me so happy about this body was the fact my eyes didn't deteriorate, in fact, they were a perfect 20/20.

Looking at the rest of my body also made me proud. After being a muscly dude with a slight amount of chub around the stomach, the new life was a godsend in terms of appearance. Learning from my last life, I refused to eat more than a cup of rice a week once I turned 12. So, through a mostly meat and vegetable diet, along with intense cardio and muscle training, I finally had pecs and a six-pack. Topping this was the fact my skin was still lightly tanned similar to my last life.

Finished admiring my new (sort of? I mean I've had it for 15 years now) body, I decided to get dressed in some black converse, a white pair of chinos and white shirt. Done getting dressed I decided it was time to go get my support weapon license before Yuuei starts, that way if anything happens I can legally use my support gear.

"Hey Mom, Sis. I'll be out for a bit, I should be back around 3 later this afternoon. If anything keeps me waiting I'll let you know!" I shouted as a left the house, hearing two sounds of affirmation. One from the kitchen and one from upstairs.

Leaving the house, I put in my headphones turned the music on my phone to a specific song. Something I loved about this world was the fact that the music was still the same. So at least I could have to listen to old songs. Putting on "Skin" by Rag'n'Bone Man. I walked to the registration for Support Weapons.

Arriving there after a 10-minute walk was pretty nice, with the traffic in Musutafu I expected it to be longer. Getting the Support Weapon License application was quick, getting that done and dusted in less than 30 minutes.

Looking down at my watch I saw the time.

11:53

…

 _"Now what? I told mom and sis I'd be home around 3."._

Racking my brain for things to do, two things came to mind. Go to the beach and see the progress of Izuku even though he doesn't know who I am or Lunch.

 _"Hmm… Difficult choices. One would make me potentially screw up and already screwed timeline, or Food."_

"Food it is!" and so I began my march in search of sustenance.

Thankfully, there was a nearby restaurant called Burgerhead which sold… as you guessed it, burgers. And oh, so glorious chips.

At least it was glorious till someone decided to sit on the opposite end of my two-seater table. Now I'm generally not against making friends, but I am very against people interrupting me when I'm having a good meal.

"Hello, how can I help you?" I asked without looking up from my food.

"You could start by at least looking up, y'know" a sultry, feminine voice emanated from the person in front of me.

Raising my eyes to meet the person in front of me I met their eyes, eyes with a gleam I recognized.

Hunger. Raw, Primal Hunger.

I promptly grabbed my tray and said clearly and concisely. "No, you may not have any of my food Ms. Takeyama." All before leaving a gaping Mt. Lady in my wake.

 _"Jeez, I leave one Pro Hero for another. Just my type of luck."_ I mulled in my head, all the while finishing my burger and heading home.

* * *

(Timeskip – Entrance Exam)

"Bye Mom, Bye Dad. I'll see you there later sis, don't be late!".

Leaving the house early under the guise of "last minute warm-up" was a cinch. Now I would've loved to have met Midoriya and all but Ochaco really needs to help him and make that impression of saving him. It's the only way he'll gain the drive to fight the 0-pointer and get points.

Getting to Yuuei via train was a surprisingly easy but I do suppose that I was an hour and a half early.

* * *

*EVERYONE OFF-LOADING AT YUUEI STATION, WE HAVE ARRIVED. THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE AND ENJOY YOUR DAY.

Getting off the train I was met with the grand sight of Yuuei Academy. " _It'd probably be best if I waited inside, it reduces the risk of me screwing anything up,"_ I thought with a nod.

At least it was till I felt a weight on my shoulder, two weights in fact. Looking over my left shoulder I saw a pair… of… shoes? And someone was still wearing those shoes.

" _Of fucking course, I arrive early so I don't screw anything up and look who I meet."_ Sometimes I really curse my luck. Guess I gotta play it off cool.

"Hello sir, how can I help you. Did I do something wrong?" I asked the person on my shoulder.

"Sir? How polite, however, I'm afraid even if you did do something wrong I'm not exactly in the position to do anything." A high-pitched voice replied.

"Really? You expect me to believe that? You really think a random person without a position of power would casually stand on someone else's shoulder? Apologies if I seem a bit disbelieving, Sir." I reply in an even voice, sort of like how I used to reply when I was younger.

"Quite the analytical mind you have there young one. Exquisite work, however, let's see if your brain can figure this one out. Who and what am I?" the voice once again replied, a peppy undertone in the voice. Good, I was looking for that.

"Judging from your weight and shoe size, you'd have to be around 2 feet tall, give or take. Your voice and vocabulary suggests someone of high intellect, however, you could be young or aged. You also didn't deny that you were someone with a position of power, and judging from the smell of keratin oil; something typically used in premium brand animal or pet shampoos, it only leaves one plausible answer out the Yuuei Academy staff." I analyzed, well… not really, I just bullshit that whole thing, but I already knew who it was.

"Would I be correct in assuming that you're Nedzu? In addition, you're not a bear, cat, or dog. No… you're the principal." I finished with a smirk, stealing his favorite entrance.

"Quite right, young one! How were you able to figure it out?" He queried. Did he really not listen to what I just said?

"I looked up all the staff of Yuuei earlier, at least the ones that worked here for the past two years." I stated, my shoulder growing tired.

"Quite the intelligent mind you have there, I hope you'll make it into out fantastic Academy. Well, I must be off. I have quite some lovely tea waiting for me, do join me if you make it in. It's refreshing talking to such an analytical mind. Have a good day!" he said before jumping off my shoulder and trotted onwards into the academy.

I let a sigh loose.

 _"Seriously!? Two days in a row that something weird happens, first it was Mt. Lady and the next it was Principal Nedzu. Please, just one day where it's normal."_ I mentally thought, almost ready to rip out my hair.

*sigh

I let out another huge sigh before straightening myself. I decided to head straight to the auditorium to relax before the speech from Present Mic.

Getting there it was unsurprisingly empty. I decided it'd best if I catch a quick nap, as so I propped up my legs, placed my headphones in and played "Weightless" by the Marconi Union. A song that was specifically designed to increase drowsiness.

I was out like a light.

* * *

The next thing I knew I was being shaken awake. Oops, I was also being yelled at.

"It's highly disrespectful to place your feet on a desk! It disrespects this prestigious academy, the people who used this wonderful area before us, and it especially disrespects the people who created these desks!" yelled a familiar blue-haired person.

Iida Tenya

 _"You've got to be kidding. I sit in the one seat this dude decides to sit next to!? MY LUCK IS BLOODY DEAD!"_ I scream internally, the urge to rip out my hair once again slowly rising.

I calmed down before once again placing my polite mask on, they don't need to see the eccentric me yet.

"My apologies, it seems I've made a grievous mistake. I'm afraid my actions cannot be undone, all I can do is ask for forgiveness." I decided to lay it on thick and ended with a 90° bow.

It certainly threw Iida off, that much I could tell especially with how I saw his left foot take a small step back.

"You are forgiven, however, please keep in mind that this is an esteemed academy and any acts such as this cannot be tolerated!" he said (read: yelled).

"Arigatou." I said before sitting in my seat. At the right time as well as Present Mic started to walk up to the podium.

Quickly looking around I could see Ochaco to my far left on the other side of the auditorium. I couldn't see Midoriya and Bakugou but I figured Iida would point them out.

I could see Present Mic starting to begin his speech, I quickly put in my earplugs but without the music and placed the earphone jack on the table so Iida could see I wasn't listening to music. After all, a person with a quirk like his in a silent hall can be REALLY loud.

"For all you examinee listeners tuning in, welcome to my show today! Everybody say "Hey"!" he shouted out to the auditorium.

*Silence

I could literally see his dignity fading away.

"What a refined response, then I'll quickly present to you the rundown on the practical exam! Are you ready!? Yeah!" he yelled again, this time trying to get people to cheer with him.

*Silence

and there goes another piece of his dignity.

*mumble mumble mumble mumble

Well, at least I knew Izuku was here.

"As it says in the application requirements you listeners will be conducting a ten-minute urban battle after this! You can bring whatever you want with you. After the presentation, you'll head to the specified battle center, okay?

*Silence

Oooooh, there goes a bit of his pride as well. Feels bad man.

"Okay!?"

There's some more dignity drifting away

*mumble mumble

I'm gonna hazard a guess and say that was Bakugou and Midoriya.

"Three different types of faux villains are stationed in each battle center. You earn points for each of them based on their level of difficulty. Your goal, dear listeners, is to use your Quirks to earn points by immobilizing the faux villains. Of course, attacking other examinees and any other unheroic actions are prohibited!" Present Mic finished with his finger waggling.

"May I ask a question!?" a voice boomed beside me almost jolting me out of my seat.

"Okay!" He responded pointing in Iida's direction, then a spotlight shined on Iida as he pulled a pamphlet from somewhere.

"On the printout, there are four types of villains. If this is a misprint, the Yuuei, the most prominent school in Japan, should be ashamed of that foolish mistake. We, examinees, are here in this place because we wish to be molded into exemplary heroes. In addition, you over there with the curly hair – You've been muttering this whole time. It's distracting." Iida said with conviction before he continued onward, "If you're here on a pleasure trip, then you should leave immediately!"

Hearing the muttered "Sumimasen." really made me wanna say something, which being me, I did.

"I really hope you'd sit down, if you happened to use an ounce of logic you'd realize that whilst yes he was distracting, he only distracted people within the immediate vicinity. You on the other hand purposefully stopped Present Mic before he had a chance to continue, then you were further holding him up by abusing the curly-head." I said with a small grin trying to push its way out of my lips, "I'd assume that you wouldn't want to be a major distraction to the other examines? Ne, Examinee 7111? Because it seems to me you've distracted everyone within this auditorium.".

That certainly shut him down.

"Okay, okay, Examinees Number 7111 and 7112, please quiet down if you're done already. However, thank you for the great messages, the both of you." He said before pointing to the projection behind him. "The fourth type of villain is worth zero points. That's monster is an obstacle, so to speak. There is one in every battle center, they're an obstacle that will go berserk in narrow spaces. It's not necessarily impossible to defeat, but there's no reason to defeat it either. I recommend that you listeners try to avoid it."

"Thank you very much!" Iida once again shouted "Please excuse my interruption!" before finally sitting down.

*mutter mutter

And now the muttering begins. At least till Present Mic started speaking again.

"That's all from me! Finally, I'll give you listeners a present – our school motto! The hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said: "A true hero is someone who overcomes life's misfortunes. Go beyond." He smirked before throwing out his arms.

"PLUS ULTRA!" he finished with an echoing yell.

"Now, everyone, good luck suffering!".

With those words, everyone began to depart, and I looked down at my hands. Down at my name card, down at which battle center I'd be in.

 **Entrance Exam: Battle Centre C**

I wasn't with Ochaco.

She could get hurt.

A directed an eye at Midoriya.

And mumbled one thing.

"You'd better save her Midoriya, or there will be hell to pay…".

Nothing was worse than an overprotective older brother.

* * *

 **Author's Note: For those wondering why Shirou seems so much less eccentric and polite, the reason for that is because he just wanted to troll adults as a 4-year-old. Now he'll be polite on occasion and eccentric on others. This chapter was mainly a filler chapter that I created so it shows Shirou's interaction with influential people.**

 **Also, reviews are extremely helpful as it helps me make the story more fluid and I'm also willing to add any ideas.**

 **Here's a major shout out to NeoNazo356 for your support and ideas!**


	3. Chapter 3: Remember what you fight for

**_Author's Note: I don't own anything from Boku no Hero Academia, that right belongs to Kohei Horikoshi. The only thing I own from this fic are the SI/OC and any original ideas._**

 ** _*Added Note: This fic will follow canon events; however, I will be swapping my SI/OC with Koji Koda. My apologies to those who like this character but I can't quite picture him as a hero with his quirk, especially him being able to pass the Entrance Exam with the ability to talk to animals._**

"Speech Text" – Normal Talking

 _"_ _Speech Text" – Thoughts_

 **"** **Speech Text" – All Might (Hero Form) Talking**

 ** _"_** ** _Speech Text" – All Might (Hero Form) Thoughts_**

Writing Text – Writing Text

 **Writing Text – Quirk Text**

 ** _If you'd like anything added to the story just send me a review or DM and if it fits on or I think it's hilarious, I'll most definitely add it._**

* * *

(Battle Centre C – Entrance Exam)

Looking up at the gate that led to the Battle Centre, I couldn't help but wonder why the needed five of these. I mean it must cost millions just to create it much less constantly repairing them along with the damaged robots.

 _"I wonder who'd be the proctor or overseer for the exams? I mean, in the anime Present Mic only really looked after Battle Centre B. Following that logic, that means there'd be at least 4 other overseers for Centres A, C, D, and E."_ I mused in my head as the gate opened and we were ushered into the starting area.

 _"Let's see, before I go in let's take stock of what to do,"_ I mulled over in my head getting ready with a plan, " _The minimum I at least remember I have to get was Izuku's score of 60 rescue points, assuming the other examinees don't require help then the minimum score would be 60 altogether to rank 4_ _th_ _or 5_ _th_ _. That's a sure-fire way to get into the course."._

"OKAY, START!" echoed throughout the Battle Centre.

…

…

…shit

…forgot about this.

Looking around, thankfully no one else had yet to move. Most were looking around wondering where the voice had come from. I couldn't really say much considering I was in the same boat.

Looking around for the person that spoke, I realized I'd heard that voice before in the Auditorium.

Present Mic.

But he was in battle center B, not C. Looking around I noticed large speakers placed throughout the edges of the Battle Centre. So that's where they were coming from, there was most likely a microphone placed within Present Mic's stereo gear. A microphone that connected to all battle centers but B, and also a silent overseer for the rest of the centers as well considering it wouldn't be fair if only one center had an overseer.

With that finally figured out, I slowly added a gravity point for myself at 13.8m/s (49.68 km/h) forward to still let me run and increase my speed. I stood stock still waiting for Present Mic to finish speaking.

"WHAT'S WRONG? THERE ARE NO COUNTDOWNS IN REAL FIGHTS! RUN, RUN! THE DIE HAS BEEN CAST, YOU KNOW!" his voice echoed throughout the area.

I was zooming past everyone and into the city with my gravity pulling me forward before he even finished saying "Run".

* * *

(All-Might POV)

"How do you think this group of contestants will go?" asked Present Mic as he returned to the viewing room.

"I think it'll be splendid so much youth raring to go!" exclaimed Midnight

"Quite true, the amount of contestant with unique quirks are quite high, more so the ones that are combat orientated. I can't help but feel bad for some, especially this one." Power Loader mused whilst pointing to a purple haired contestant. "Let's see here, Examinee 5234: Shinsou Hitoshi, Quirk: **Brainwash**. If there had been anything but robotics, he'd be breezing through this.".

"That's life Maishima-san, if I were in this Exam I can confidently say I wouldn't make it into the Heroics course. He'll have to transfer during the Yuuei Sports exam." Eraser head rumbled out from his position in his sleeping bag.

I couldn't help but wince at that, I couldn't help but wince at how right he was and how much I hated him for being right.

Life wasn't fair, especially for some.

Especially for young Midoriya.

I shook myself out of those thoughts and continued watching young Midoriya. Watching as he fell behind.

 _"Come on Midoriya, find that spark and make it grow."_ I thought, as my body grew anxious. I flinched at him being saved by a boy with a navel laser. I couldn't help but worry, One-For-All hadn't appeared yet, it was only a matter of time but when it does come it might be too late.

 _"You can do it Midoriya, you just need to believe."_ I thought earnestly.

"Sir, who's that?" a voice broke me out of my thoughts, it was Ectoplasm, but who was he talking to?

"This is Examinee 7112, he… intrigues me." Came a peppy voice. Principal Nedzu then.

"Examinee 7112? Let's see here then… Ahhh, here we go. His name is Shirou Uraraka, and it says here his Quirk is **Gravitational Field**? Hey isn't that similar to another examinee?" asked Power Loader.

"Yes, it is, huh? Guess this explains why. It says here that the examinee you're thinking about is Uraraka Ochaco, the younger twin sister of Uraraka Shirou. She has the Quirk: **Zero Gravity."** Explained Midnight as she looked through one of the various datapads around the room.

"Twins? Great, there's gonna be two of them." Eraserhead groaned out.

"Two? You make it seem like these two are guaranteed to make it in," replied Midnight, a questioning tone in her voice.

"Well the first twins are already in via recommendation, and these two are basically already in. Uraraka Ochaco has already gained 16 points in three minutes whilst this Shirou has gained the interest of Principal Nedzu. So yes, there's gonna be as I said "two of them"." Eraserhead finished with a depressed sigh.

 _"What did this Shirou do to gain Sir's interest?"_ I wondered.

"Excuse me Sir, but I need to ask this. What did Examinee 7112 do to intrigue you?" I asked.

"Why that's simple Toshinori-san, earlier this morning I was surveying the campus grounds to ensure everything was ready. During this time, I noticed someone walking through the U.A gates, so as a good principal I came and talked to them." Principal Nedzu explained.

"By "talked" I assume you mean you landed on his shoulders before questioning him?" deadpanned Eraserhead.

"Almost correct, I indeed did land on his shoulder but I was him who questioned me." Explained Nedzu joyfully, "In fact, he knew who I was just by analyzing me without even looking at me!".

"!"

"Yes, you see he was able to give a correct judgement on who I was based on several factors; some factors that even I hadn't taken into account. He analyzed that based on my weight and shoe size, I'd have to have been 2 feet tall, give or take. He also said that due to my tone and vocabulary it suggests someone of high intellect, however, because of my pitch he was unable to determine my age." Nedzu recalled of his meeting with the boy. "There were two things that I didn't realize that gave away who I was. Do you know what it was?"

Everyone around the room shook their heads, myself included.

"He said and I quote "You also didn't deny that you were someone with a position of power, and judging from the smell of keratin oil; something typically used in premium brand animal or pet shampoos, it only leaves one plausible answer out the Yuuei Academy staff." He was able to tell from how I talked that I was someone in power and that I wasn't human based on my shampoo. That's what intrigued me." He exclaimed with a clap of his paws.

Everyone in the room except for Eraserhead was clearly shocked, he merely looked bored.

 _"Just how smart is this kid?"_ I couldn't help but wonder.

"There's more isn't there?" rumbled out Eraserhead.

"Quite right you are, do you know what he said after he was don analyzing? He said this "Would I be corrected in assuming that you're Nedzu? In addition, you're not a bear, cat, or dog. No… you're the principal." He knew how I introduce myself. This is why he intrigues me." Nedzu finished.

 _"Damn this kid is something."_ were the palpable thoughts of most in the room.

Looking back at the screens I began to notice two things. One was that Izuku had just been saved by a kid with a laser, the other was that the person we were just discussing, Shirou Uraraka, was at 47 villain points and 20 rescue points.

"Present Mic… you may want to say the time, it seems we've gotten a bit distracted." Exclaimed Nedzu with a smile.

"You got it, Boss!" Present mic replied, slowly turning up the decibels in his voice.

* * *

(6 minutes earlier with Shirou)

As I came to my first villain robot I came to realize how easy it was to destroy them. All I had to do was place a gravity field around their head but instead of having the gravity flow downwards, I made gravity flow inwards instead.

This just left me with a dead robot with a very squished head. A robot with the number 2 spray painted in yellow on one of its mechanical limbs.

"Huh, maybe this was easier than I thought," I said with a grin.

Oh, did I happen to mention my luck was dead?

Did I?

Yea, forget that. It's no longer dead.

Nope, I'm pretty sure it's undead and now wants my head.

*BOOOOOM

The next thing I knew I was surrounded by various robots.

"Tch, me and my big mouth" I grumbled out as I formed a gravity field overhead that attracted the robots around me till they crumpled into a giant metal ball.

Looking at the ball I couldn't resist the urge to facepalm. So, in the end, I did.

" _Goddammit! I forgot to check how many points that was!"_ I grumbled mentally. At least before I went back on a robotic killing spree. Jeez, that sounds so evil, even in my head.

As I ran (read: I was pulled by my gravity field) I noticed someone being converged on by multiple 2 and 1 pointers. So of course, I helped, it totally had nothing to do with rescue points.

Pssh, not at all.

I decided though to at least not pull an Aoyama. I created small gravity pockets around the limbs of each robot and crushed them, preventing them from doing any damage unless they decide to bull-rush the person.

The next thing I knew, each of the robots were smashed into smithereens by two very large hands.

" _I feel like I should've known this would happen, yet I still didn't expect it. Could I at least get some good luck!? I mean, come on this is getting ridiculous!"_ I whined in my head, cursing my rotten luck.

I put on my polite mask and asked "Hey, you okay there? My name's Uraraka Shirou, a pleasure to help you.".

Large green eyes looked at me from beneath a head of orange hair. "Hi, thanks for helping out Uraraka-san. Kendo Itsuka, can I ask you a question though?".

 _"Fuck, I don't see this ending well."_ I could feel sweat gathering on the back of my neck.

The Polite mask still in place, I replied, "Of course."

"Why didn't you just take the points and leave?" She asked with a curious gaze.

…

 _"…eh? Woman, did you want those points or not?"_ I mentally shook my head at her before replying, "Well, it'd be rude of me to help someone just for an ulterior motive don't you think?"

"Wow… you really aren't like everyone else huh?" she said with wide eyes.

"Uh… Imma just take that as a compliment." I couldn't help but let my mask slip.

"No, no, no, I mean you're not out to take points for others, you genuinely want to be a hero." She said as her arms were waving frantically. I could _feel_ the sweat drop forming on my forehead.

"Doesn't everybody? The only thing that separates me and everybody else are our reasons." I said before looking at my watch, "As much as I'd love to have this chat, I'm afraid we're still taking an exam, let's keep going and good luck, yeah?".

Seeing her nod, we both ran in different directions.

"12 points, plus the something amounts from earlier," I muttered as I destroyed 4 3-pointers

"16, plus the something amounts from earlier." As I destroyed 2 2-pointers.

"24, plus the something amounts from earlier." 4 2-pointers.

"29, plus the something amounts from earlier." 3-pointer and a 2-pointer

Pulled out someone from the way of a 3-pointer that was sneaking up from behind them. _"I really need to figure out how they calculate the points for that."_ I mused before a booming noise took me out of my reverie.

"SIX MINUTES AND TWO SECONDS LEFT!" came Present Mic's booming voice.

"Huh, I guess I was faster than I thought. Let's see, I'm at 29 points and assuming the machines earlier were at minimum 1-pointer each then it's safe to assume I'm at a solid 34 points. I only need another 26 points to get a guaranteed entry into Yuuei." I mumbled out.

 _"Wait, when does the zero-pointer show-up_?" I wondered trying to rack my brain. _"Does the zero-pointer of each battle center come out at the same time?"_

I never noticed the 3-pointer behind me till it struck.

"GAAAH!" I screamed as I went flying into the side of a building, going through one of the walls.

"Motherfucker! I got distracted. Goddamn, that hurts like a bitch." I swore like a sailor while clutching my ribs. "C'mon Shirou, this isn't the old world. Shit like this is normal, you can handle this." I said psyching myself up.

I took stock of my injuries as best I could, _"Let's see definitely some shattered ribs, a minor concussion,"_ I thought as I felt a bit lightheaded, _"and definitely a hairline fracture in my shoulder."_ I noticed as it felt like there was a crack in my shoulder.

I hobbled out of the wall and leaned against the building still recovering.

Looking again at my watch my blood ran cold.

There were 3 minutes remaining.

* * *

(With All-Might)

"Yikes, that kid took quite the hit." exclaimed present mic in surprise.

"He shouldn't have gotten distracted. It's part of the exam, you need to be on guard no matter the situation, this also applies to being a Pro Hero." rumbled Eraserhead watching as Shirou slowly made his way out of the building. "It took him three minutes to get back up and get out of the building. Three minutes are crucial in real life." he finished.

During those three minutes, I turned my vision back to young Midoriya. The moment Present Mic said those words Izuku visibly started panicking.

" _Believe in yourself, Midoriya"_ yet I continued to watch as he came across masses of fallen robots.

Soon Principal Nedzu started to speak.

"In this practical exam, the examinees have not been informed of the number of villains or their locations. They have a limited amount of time in a vast area. They have to draw the villains out from there." He explained to a… wall? "Information gathering ability to understand the situation before anyone else. Mobility the can be used in many different circumstances. Discernment to be able to stay calm in any situation. And finally, pure combat ability. These basic abilities needed to keep the peace in the streets are turned into points in this test." He said.

"Uh… Sir? You've already informed us about this. Why are you repeating it now when we're halfway through the exam? And why are you speaking to the wall as if there's someone there?" Midnight was the one who broke through the confusion of many.

"Why that's because the audience needs to know this, of course!" Nedzu said with a smile.

 _"Audience?"_ was everyone's thought.

"As I was saying; doesn't this year group look promising?" asked the principal.

…

…

"Sir, we quite literally talked about the potential of the students not even five minutes ago." Once again, Midnight broke the silence.

…

"Pish posh." He said with a smile.

"Well, we can't know for sure yet." Said Ectoplasm, he was most likely just going along with it I noted. "Their true test is still yet to come." He said before pressing the button to release the zero pointers.

I looked at the screen and saw young Midoriya looking at the zero-pointer.

" _This is your chance to prove yourself young Midoriya, I believe in you."_

* * *

(With Shirou)

*RUMBLE RUMBLE

 _"Fuck, this it, this is the Zero Pointer."_ My thoughts then drifted to Ochaco, _"You'd better keep an eye on her Midoriya."_ I thought as the zero-pointer rose out of the ground.

And rose.

And rose.

And continued rising.

…

…

 _"They really don't do the fucking thing justice."_ I thought craning my neck to look at it. _"It's probably as high as the empire state building."_ At least that's what I thought before I saw it readying its fist.

Haha nope, I'm out. And with that, I changed my gravity field to drag me in the opposite direction at 21.3m/s.

Basically, I cleared a half-kilometer before that fist hit the ground.

*CRACKA-BOOM

I also was smart enough to take refuge behind a building once the shockwave.

It didn't help.

The next thing I knew I was sent flying with everyone else. Then everyone started running.

"TWO MINUTES REMAINING!" came Present Mics voice.

I slowly stood up and reactivated my gravity field.

Or I would've if I hadn't heard what sounded like iron grinding on iron. I looked back for a second before I saw something.

Someone.

Tetsutetsu Tetsutestsu

He was there, holding up a slab of broken metal.

Underneath were two people I recognized.

Monoma Neito

Koji Koda

And both were unconscious.

* * *

(With All-Might)

 _"There is absolutely no merit in taking on that faux villain. But that creates the opportunity…"_ I watched as Midoriya began his jump, All-for-One finally activating.

"…for it to shine brightly…" all for the sake of saving a single person.

"…and rise to the surface." I watched as he landed the punch on the zero-pointer.

I couldn't stop my voice from rising, "That's right. It rises to the surface, the most important qualification of a hero. The spirit of self-sacrifice!"

Soon he began to fall. At least, before he was caught by another student. His bones were broken, but he'd make it.

" _You've done it, young Midoriya. You've proved yourself, not just to me and everyone else, but also to yourself." I thought with a grin on my face._

"Someone send Recovery Girl to go patch him up." Said Power Loader

A few seconds later Midnight spoke up. "It seems we've got another hero on our hands." She said while staring at the screen with a smile.

On the screen was Uraraka Shirou.

* * *

(With Shirou)

I wanted to run. I wanted to forget them. I wanted to leave them and be on my way.

But I couldn't.

I'd be spitting on my dream.

I'd be spitting on _her_ dream.

Suddenly, the memory of that day came rushing back.

 _I went behind Ochaco and picked her up, lofting her high up in the air like a trophy. "Behold! The cutest little sister in the world! She shall cleanse away the darkness with her cuteness! She shall be "The Cuteness Hero"." I spoke with conviction._

 _At least till I realized I have the body of a four-year-old and was sent tumbling head over heels backward from the weight. I could hear Mom and Dad laughing behind me, but all that mattered to me was that my little sister was smiling._

 _I looked at her dead in the eye and said "This is a world full of danger, but you needn't worry. We are twins. We are brother and sister. Together we can hold mountains, cross the widest of rivers and sail the seas. From this day, onward I'll help you achieve your dream, because… because that's my dream." I finished with a smile. Watching as her little face watered and as she crashed into me with a hug._

 _I knew everything would be alright, why?_

 _Because I wasn't alone._

Tears started to form in my eyes and my hands balled into fists.

 _"If I can't do it for myself or the people I save, then God damn it I'll do it for her!"_

I started walking.

 _"_ _This is a world full of danger, but you needn't worry."_

I started to run.

 _"_ _We are twins. We are brother and sister."_

Soon I broke into a sprint.

 _"_ _Together we can hold mountains, cross the widest of rivers and sail the seas."_

I activated my quirk and was soon rocketing towards Tetsutetsu.

 _"_ _From this day, onward I'll help you achieve your dream, because… because that's my dream."_

Landing next to him I applied a gravity field to the piece of metal slab he was beginning to struggle with.

"Thanks, man, appreciate it." He said.

"No worries. Look I'm gonna need your help," I said before gesturing to the now floating piece of metal, "I need you to spin this as hard and as fast as you can."

"Uh, I mean yeah." He looked confused before it seemed like he understood what I was going to do.

What did he understand?

I don't know, I barely knew what I was going to do.

As soon as he managed to bring it to a good speed, I changed the gravity of the slab to 38.4 m/s (138.24 km/h) upwards, thankfully the slab was less than 50 kilos so the worst amount of drawback I'd get was a level 1, even if the drawback would be increased by 1.5x since I'm doing it manually.

The slab of steel shot upwards slicing clean through the face of the zero-pointer at 691.2 km/h.

I smiled in relief and I heard Tetsutetsu yelling in joy behind me.

We celebrated too early. I made a mistake.

I accidentally triggered an explosion, an explosion that caused the zero-pointer to be turned into smithereens.

Falling smithereens.

Falling shrapnel.

Heading straight for me and everyone else...

I knew I was going to regret what I did next.

"Launch me up," I said to Tetsutetsu.

"Wha—" he started to say.

"I SAID LAUNCH ME UP!"

I hadn't even given him a chance to respond before I jumped above him.

Thankfully as the Earth's normal gravity took effect on me he managed to launch me just as I reversed and increased my gravitational direction.

Just as I was about to hit the field of falling debris, I took my phone out of my pocket.

I looked at the wallpaper of me and Ochaco, a picture during younger timed

I smiled.

Before I increased the gravitational field of the phone itself to that of 280m/s to affect anything but me in a radius of a kilometer and threw it further into the air and immediately reversed my gravity.

As I fell back down I saw the debris rush to the phone, crushing it and forming into one giant ball of metallic debris. As I concentrated, I changed its direction and forced it to an empty portion of the city.

I could feel bruises forming on my body and tiny cuts appearing

I could feel my muscles tearing even more from my previous injuries

I could feel fractures appearing in my legs and arms and my ribs snapping.

I could feel what felt like my stomach eating itself only a hundred times worse.

I could feel some of my organs starting to fail.

I made a mistake, the drawback from moving that much metal at such a speed made me hit drawback level 6.

 _I knew everything would be alright, why?_

I didn't even notice when I felt someone catch me.

"I think that covers me from the last save, ne?" a voice said.

All I could see was orange.

 _Because I wasn't alone._

Then, I knew nothing.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Damn this was one long chapter. I would've added more but it'll most likely be in the next chapter which comes out tomorrow. On the topic of love interests, Kendo Itsuka won't be a love interest she'll be more like a really good friend.**

 **Also, reviews are extremely helpful as it helps me make the story more fluid and I'm also willing to add any ideas.**

 **Here's a major shout out to NeoNazo356 for your support and ideas! He has helped out so much with future chapters and ideas. If you're reading this there's a certain part of the chapter that has one of your ideas so be sure to look closely.**

 **Once again, a major shout out to NeoNazo356. Go take a look at his works!**


	4. Chapter 4: Rankings and Quirk Evaluation

**_Author's Note: I don't own anything from Boku no Hero Academia, that right belongs to Kohei Horikoshi. The only thing I own from this fic are the SI/OC and any original ideas._**

 ** _*Added Note: This fic will follow canon events; however, I will be swapping my SI/OC with Koji Koda. My apologies to those who like this character but I can't quite picture him as a hero with his quirk, especially him being able to pass the Entrance Exam with the ability to talk to animals._**

"Speech Text" – Normal Talking

 _"_ _Speech Text" – Thoughts_

 **"** **Speech Text" – All Might (Hero Form) Talking**

 ** _"_** ** _Speech Text" – All Might (Hero Form) Thoughts_**

Writing Text – Writing Text

 **Writing Text – Quirk Text**

 ** _If you'd like anything added to the story just send me a review or DM and if it fits on or I think it's hilarious, I'll most definitely add it._**

 **Sherlock D. Holmes – Thank you for your advice about my incorrect application of acceleration and speed, I'll be rectifying that somewhat within this chapter. If you happen to have any more advice that would make this Quirk easier to understand, that would be greatly appreciated.**

* * *

(With All-Might)

Watching young Shirou was certainly… inspirational.

Looking at his face and posture I could tell he was scared, terrified even.

His hands were clenched, legs shaking, and he was crying.

But he did something I expected out of only one other person.

He began to walk.

Then run.

Then sprint, and soon he was almost flying to the trapped examinees.

Behind me, I could hear the principal speaking, "Well… isn't this quite the fascinating dilemma. How will you get yourself out of this one young man?".

I could feel the grin spreading across Nedzu's face.

"Will you break under this immense pressure…"

I watched as Shirou lifted the metal plate and let float above him with his Quirk. I could see him speaking to the other examinee, at least before the other one started spinning the metal plate.

"…or will you become the diamond so very few become?".

All before launching the plate at breakneck speeds towards the zero-pointer, slicing through its face.

Shirou smiled and the other examinee was joyfully jumping.

Then Shirou's smile fell.

Suddenly the zero-pointer started to explode.

Soon there was falling metal shrapnel threatening everyone in the battle center.

!

I could feel One-For-All rising in me, strengthening my body. Even if I needed the time for later, it didn't stop the fact people needed help now.

"Toshinori. Stop." a stern voice said, turning around I saw it was Principal Nedzu. He'd gotten up and was now watching the screen intently.

One-For-All fizzled away.

"Have some faith in your future students, after all, they shall be the next generation of Heroes." He said with a smile.

Then something amazing happened, something that happened only moments earlier.

Self-sacrifice.

And I could see it.

I could see the amount of pain he was going through after stop the debris, I could see him falling ever closer to the earth.

One-For-All grew within me again before fizzling out.

Someone had already saved him.

A fellow examinee.

"I told you to have faith Toshinori, sometimes a little faith is all you need." Nedzu grinned. "Present Mic, please end the exams then let Recovery Girl know she's needed in Battle Centre C."

* * *

(With Shirou – 1 Day Later)

Resting in the medbay of Yuuei wasn't exactly the greatest experience, especially with all the injuries I had. I mean, sure Recovery Girl was here and all but it was dead useless if I had no stamina.

The only good part about this was that it helped me realize something about my Quirk.

I got my Quirk wrong.

I mean, it was still going to be called **Gravitational Field** and all, cause it's a bit hard to change the name of my quirk at my age.

No, I got the mechanics of my quirk wrong.

My Quirk didn't change my speed as I originally thought it did, instead what it did was it changed my acceleration through gravity. I could attach a gravity point forward and I'd be dragged diagonally downwards.

I could theoretically increase my speed, but by doing that I'd have to decrease my downward acceleration due to the earth's gravity while at the same time boosting my forward acceleration.

 _"Bloody hell, this is giving me a headache."_ I thought, looking at my journal. _"The only thing correct in this thing are the drawbacks and my name. I can barely even figure out how my quirk really works, goddammit!"._

*BANG

"FUCK!" I cursed.

"No swearing Shirou-nii!" a voice said from the doorway.

Right… I remembered the other good part of resting in the medbay.

I was safe from Ochaco's ranting.

Getting out of the Yuuei med bay was a great feeling. Getting ranted at about basic quirk safety by Ochaco on the other hand on the way home?

Yeah, not so much.

Nor was the frantic crying/yelling/thing I got from mom exactly fun either. Dad on the other hand just said good work and gave me a thumbs up with a smile.

*Thwack

At least before mom hit him with a ladle. He didn't even flinch.

"What do you mean good work!? He turned himself into a walking jello container! His bones were broken! What type of irresponsible husband are you to say "good work"?". Now she was yelling at dad.

"Honey, he's going to Yuuei to be a hero. If he hadn't gotten hurt now, he'd just get hurt later on anyways."

…

…

I feel like there was an insult somewhere in that sentence.

Dad soon turned around to look at me while mom was still hitting him with the ladle.

"Look Shirou, why don't you to your room ne? I'll stay here and calm your mother down before she tries whacking my brains out." He said with a sweat drop.

*Thwack thwack thwack

I couldn't help but sweatdrop as well. I decided it'd be best if I head up then.

"Sure thing dad, Ja ne," I said with a wave, heading upstairs to my room. I couldn't help but be thankful that Ochaco and I had gotten separate rooms, otherwise growing up would've been awkward.

"Oh Shirou!" a voice yelled.

"Hmm?" It was Dad.

"Your Yuuei letter came in, it's on your desk. Ochaco's already opened hers but she wouldn't talk about it." I nodded at him.

"Ok then." I uttered back.

* * *

It looked so innocent, just sitting there.

Of course, I knew what was in it and I knew how this would go.

Taking a deep breath, I opened the letter.

*clink vrrt

 _"Huh… so All-Might really did have to make one for each person."_ I thought as I looked at All-Might's smiling form.

 **"I am here as a projection!"** All-Might yelled to the camera.

 _"Really? Did he do this for everybody_?" I wondered how much times he must've done the speech over and over again.

 **"Good day young Uraraka, you've successfully passed the Yuuei Entrance Exam!** he said with a smile.

"I guess I shouldn't be so surprised that he's being professional with me. The only reason why most likely Midoriya was different is because of their closeness." I couldn't help but let that thought roll through my head.

 **"Young Uraraka."**

That certainly got my attention.

 **"Out of Eight-Thousand examinees, only thirty-seven were accepted into Yuuei's Heroics Department.** All-Might said with his shining grin.

 **"Out of these thirty-seven soon-to-be students, only two took on and successfully destroyed the faux villain.** All-Might said while looking directly at the camera, his impossibly wide grin growing even wider. **"Out of these two students, one student came and took first place."**

 **"Young Uraraka."** All-Might gestured to the TV screen behind him. A screen filled with the scores.

10th: Fumikage Tokoyami – Villain: 47 Points | Rescue: 10 Points

9th: Izuku Midoriya – Villain: 0 Points | Rescue: 60 Points

8th: Tenya Iida– Villain: 52 Points | Rescue: 9 Points

7th: Tetsutetsu Tetsutesu – Villain: 49 Points | Rescue: 20 Points

6th: Ibara Shiozaki – Villain: 36 Points | Rescue: 32 Points

5th: Itsuka Kendo – Villain: 25 Points | Rescue: 45 Points

4th: Ochaco Uraraka – Villain: 28 Points | Rescue: 45 Points

3rd: Eijiro Kirishima – Villain: 39 Points | Rescue: 35 Points

2nd: Katsuki Bakugou – Villain: 77 Points | Rescue: 0 Points

And there at the very top.

1st: Shirou Uraraka – Villain: 47 Points | Rescue: 60 Points

" **You who have shown unwavering sacrifice in the face of adversity has gained a total of 107 Points, thus gaining first place,"** All-Might said with a beaming smile.

 **"Congratulations young Uraraka, Yuuei shall be your Hero Academia."** All-Might finished.

*vrrt

And the hologram shut off.

"Fuck." I uttered as I realized how badly I screwed up.

*Thwack

"LANGUAGE YOUNG MAN." A voice behind me yelled

"Holy motherfu— Dear lord, how long have you been there for!?" I said to my mom… and dad… and sis.

"Just for the last part, what rank did you get?" Dad asked while Ochaco looked at me with a knowing smile.

"Urgh… I came first." I muttered while looking at anything but their growing smiles. I knew what was coming next.

"Urk" was all I could get out before I felt the life being squeezed out me. Then we slowly started floating in the air.

"Mom… Dad… I can't breathe." I squeaked out as my parent and sister hugged the life out of me. "Ochaco, we're floating".

"Kaijo." I heard her say from behind me.

*Thwump

We hit the ground laughing.

This was my family, my new family.

And I wouldn't trade them for the world.

* * *

"Hey, Shirou?" a gentle voice asked from beside my spot on the couch.

"Yes, Ochaco?" I said, not looking up from my journal.

"How did your practical exam go, like… er…" I could hear her trying to say something. Looking up I noticed she seemed… nervous?

"This isn't about me, is it?" I said, I already had a feeling where she was going with this when she asked about the practical exam.

"Eh, no it isn't." she said looking down.

"Ochaco," I said in my gentlest voice "We're twins, I won't get mad or scared or hurt or whatever at what you say so go ahead and say it."

I heard her take a deep breath.

"A boy with green, curly hair and freckles saved me during the practical exam from the zero-pointer and I want to thank him." I watched as she grew even more jittery.

"Eh?" I jerked out in fake surprise.

"Him?" I fake mused, in the corner of my eyes I saw Ochaco grow stock still, "It seems I'll have to have a **_talk_** with this person sometime, ne Ochaco?"

"No, no, no, there's absolutely no need Shirou-nii, I'm sure there's no need for you to get involved." She said, sweat gleaming on her forehead.

"You do realize you're not getting out of this Ochaco, right?" I said to her with a raised eyebrow causing her to hand her head in defeat.

"Yes Shirou-nii…" she said with an adorable pout.

"Hey, cheer up. I won't hurt him… too much at least." I said with a grin.

"That doesn't make it any better!" Sis growled out while still pouting.

 _"Ahhh... it's like looking at a growling puppy_." I thought as I looked at her glowering form. My thoughts shifted to Izuku.

 _"I can't wait to talk to you, Midoriya."_

* * *

(April)

"Hey Shirou-nii are you coming or what" I heard Ochaco yell from the front door.

"Nah, I'll leave slightly later. I still need to finish making lunch, that includes your lunch as well remember?" I yelled back as I finished pan-frying some pork loin.

"Oh yea, do you want me to stay back and help?" I heard her say.

" _Shit no! Abort! Abort!"_ I thought, "Nah you go on ahead, I'll meet you there."

"Are you sure Shirou-nii?"

"Ma ma, ye of little faith… Don't worry I won't be late if that's what you're worried about." I said, a hand shooing her away.

"Ok then, see you there. Ja ne!" She said with what I would presume to be a wave but I couldn't take my eyes off the frying pork loin.

 _"Yes, now I can make a sudden entrance and scare Midoriya."_ I thought with a grin on my face.

…

 _"Yeesh, my priorities are really skewed."_

* * *

Arriving at my classroom, thankfully I was in 1-A, I was glad to see that Iida, Midoriya, and Ochaco were still talking at the doorway.

I was also lucky because I still didn't see Aizawa anywhere near.

I quietly walked up behind the three of them and grabbed their attention.

"Ahem." I fake coughed.

* * *

(With Izuku Midoriya)

"Oh, that curly hair! You're the plain-looking one!" a voice interrupted my musing with Iida-kun.

" _It's the nice person!"_ I thought, the one from the entrance exam. _"She looks good in a uniform."_ I noted.

I vaguely heard her say, "You passed, just like Present Mic said!" Then she lifted her arm up before bring it down, "Of course you did! Your punch was amazing!

My mouth ran its course, "Oh, well um, it was thanks to you going to speak with him directly that I, uh…".

"Huh? How did you know about that?" She said confused

" _Oh no, I wasn't meant to let her know! Stupid!"_ I thought frantically. "Oh, uh, that's because.."

"Ahem," a cough resounded from behind the girl.

Looming slightly over her short stature was a muscular, blonde male. Ochaco seemed to turn her head and smile but she seemed to be sweating. The boy looked at her with glaring eyes before looking directly at me.

He pushed the nice girl out of the way before walking towards me with intent.

 _"Oh no? What've I done? Do I know him from somewhere!? What'd I do!?"_ the thoughts raced through my head as he drew closer…

closer…

His arm raised into the air…

 _"Oh no…"_ I closed my eyes

*Thwump

…

Nothing

"Huh? Nothing happened?" I opened my eyes.

To see him bowing with his right hand against the left side of his chest. Then he spoke.

"Arigatou, you saved my sister. For that, I'll be ever thankful." He said, his deep voice rumbling.

" _Sister?"_ I then noticed the nice girl rubbing the back of her head while smiling. _"Could it be?"_

 _"_ Aha, no worries, it was only the right thing to do," I said nervously.

The male stood up to his full height and said "No matter the case, you saved her and for that I am in your debt, however…" he took a step forward and moved directly next to my head "if you hurt her, well, let's say it won't be fun."

He walked back to Ochaco before he withdrew something from his bag.

"Lunch." was all he said before he walked into the classroom.

* * *

(With Shirou)

"-if you hurt her, well, let's say it won't be fun," I said next to his face. Izuku froze.

" _Yes Midoriya, fear me! Fear the older brother! Mwahahaha."_

I walked back to Ochaco and gave her the lunch with only one word.

"Lunch."

I promptly walked into the classroom and froze as I saw Aoyama

…

It should've been Aoyama.

Sitting in the very first seat.

Was someone else.

 _"I've fucked up."_ Were what passed through my mind as I looked at the tall raven-haired boy that seemed to replace Aoyama.

Gathering my wits, I nodded at him and went to my seat.

Coincidentally, I was in the seat Koji Koda was meant to be sitting.

 _"Aoyama and Koji aren't in 1-A, this doesn't bode well for the canon timeline."_ I thought as Aizawa introduced himself and told us to get changed.

* * *

(Training Field – Quirk Assessment)

"A QUIRK ASSESSMENT TEST!?" most of the class yelled as Aizawa-sensei explained why we were here.

"What about the entrance ceremony? The orientation?" I could hear Ochaco ask.

"If you're going to become a hero, you don't have time for such leisurely events." Aizawa said, "U.A.'s selling point is how unrestricted its school tradition are. That's also how the teachers run their classes."

Turning around he looked at the class. "You kids have been doing these since junior high, too, right?" He then lifted up his hand to show a small datapad with a series of tests. "Physical fitness tests where you aren't allowed to use your quirks? The county still uses averages taken from results from students not using their Quirks. It isn't rational. This is since the Ministry of Education is procrastinating."

"Uraraka, you finished at the top of the practical exam, right?" Aizawa announced.

…

…

Oh right, he was talking about me.

"Yeah, why?" I responded, even though I already knew what he was going to ask.

"In junior high, what was your best result for the softball throw?" he asked.

"Probably around 76 meters on a good day with a nice wind," I replied.

"Then, try doing it with your quirk. You can do whatever you want as long as you don't leave the circle. Hurry up, give it all you got." He finished before tossing me a softball.

Grabbing it, I stood in the circle.

" _Let's see… it'd be a bit shitty of me to break everyone's spirit and throw an "infinity" ball. Let's go with somewhere around the 1km mark, it's double Bakugou's throw but it'll still cause people to push themselves."_

"Aim." I uttered as I created a gravity point for the ball somewhere up in the air, and another further down somewhere down the line.

"Fire." I threw the ball as hard as I could at the aerial gravity point and watched as it went flying before I came rocketing down further down the line.

Aizawa looked at his tracker.

"1,236 meters." He said before giving me an evil eye.

"EHHHHHH" was the general consensus of the class.

"That's crazy good."

"What's his Quirk?"

"1,236 meters!? Seriously?"

"Quiet…" Aizawa said, then he directed his sights on me.

He grabbed another ball before tossing it to me.

"I said give it all you got, not this pathetic half-assed try." He said with a glare.

"THAT WAS HALF-ASSED!?" was once again the general consensus.

I raised an eyebrow. "You do realize if I do that it'll make me seem like I'm trying to show them up, right?"

"I don't care. This assessment is to find the maximum limit of your quirks and to further improve them, now throw the damn ball." Aizawa finished with another glare.

"Fine, fine." Was all I said, no need to make him even angrier.

I picked up the ball from the ground and reversed the gravitational direction of the ball from downwards to upwards and pegged it into the air, watching as it flew faster due to acceleration.

I watched as it sped through the air breaking the sound barrier even after it wasn't in sight.

"There, happy now?" The shit-eating grin he gave me was nothing in comparison to the dropped jaws my classmates had.

"INFINITY!?"

"WHAT ARE YOU!?"

"WHAT TYPE OF MONSTER QUIRK DO YOU HAVE!?"

"Ne ne, calm down you guys still have to go as well y'know?" I said with a lackadaisical tone.

Mina clasped her hands together, "This looks fun."

 _"Aaaand here's where Aizawa is gonna get pissed."_ I mused idly.

"We can use our Quirks as much as we want! As expected from the hero course!" I could see Sero in the back yelling excitedly. _"Damn, they really don't do his plainness justice. He's so plain, he's unique."_ I thought languidly

""It looks fun," huh?"

That got most people's attention.

"You have three years to become a hero. Will you have an attitude like that the whole time?" Aizawa pondered.

" _Here it comes_ ," I waited for the make-it or break-it part of his speech.

"All right. Whoever comes in the last place in all eight tests will be judged to have no potential at all and will be punished with expulsion." He said with a dry smirk on his face.

 _"Hold up… last place in ALL eight tests? That doesn't sound right_ …" I mulled over his words. I could vaguely hear the exclamation of surprise from the rest of the class.

"We're free to do what we want about the circumstances of our students," Aizawa said lifting his hair, showing her eyes to the class.

He looked like a tired failed rockstar.

"Welcome to U.A.'s Hero Course!"

* * *

"Last place will be expelled? But it's the first day of school!?" I could hear my dear little sister talking, "No, even if it wasn't the first day of school, this is too unfair!"

 _"Ochaco, my dear sweet summer child… You just had to say that, didn't you?"_ mirth bubbled in my chest as I looked at her.

"Natural disasters, big accidents, and selfish villains. Calamities whose time or place can't be predicted, Japan is covered with unfairness." Looking at the class, Aizawa began to explain the reality of the world, "Heroes are the ones who reverse those situations. If you wanted to go talk with your friends at Mickey D's after school, too bad. For the next three years, Yuuei will do all it can to give you one hardship after another."

"Go beyond. Plus Ultra. Overcome it with all you've got." He finished with a small smile? Smirk? It was something, that's for sure.

I could see everyone getting prepared

"All right, demonstrations over. The real thing starts now."

" _Let's do this!"_

* * *

(Test 1: 50-meter dash)

Getting ready at the starting point, I noticed I was racing Kyoka Jirou.

Idly I created a gravity point at the end of the track to pull me along. At the length of the track, it wouldn't make me too fast because of acceleration over distance.

"On your mark…" the robotic... I don't actually know what it was, stopwatch with the robotic female voice? Started, "Get set… GO!"

I rocketed forward past the finish line.

"4.23 seconds"

 _"Huh, that was better than I thought. Especially since I realized_ _ **Gravitational Field**_ _affects acceleration, not speed."_

My vision suddenly focused on the race between Mina and not-Aoyama. Getting a better look at him, I was finally able to see what he looked like. He had raven-hair flaring outwards in eight strands framing his face like Kallen Kouzuki's, fair skin and sharp eyes similar to Momo.

Just as they were about to shoot off, not-Aoyama turned into a cheetah.

 _"Okay so not an alternate version of him either…"_

"1.64 seconds" I'm pretty sure my eyes bulged there.

 _"Wtf, someone beat Iida? How fucking fasts can cheetahs run!?"_ my mind was thrown into disarray.

Mina's score was 5.03 seconds. Utterly eclipsed by her competitor.

"So, he's a Zoan-type." I couldn't resist making an old-world reference.

"Huh? What's a Zoan?" Jirou asked, twirling her earphone jack around.

"Oh nothing, just an anime reference…"

* * *

(Test 2: Grip Strength)

Grabbing one of the devices I placed a gravity point going inwards at the center of my palm to attract only my fingers before clenching the device.

*beep beep

Looking down I saw my score.

234 Kilograms, but I was still increasing as my gravity intensity increased. The max I could safely do was shown afterward.

435 Kilograms

By this point my fingers felt like they were being slightly crushed, I mentally dispersed the gravity.

Looking over at the now dubbed "not-Aoyama" I saw something surprising.

A crocodile.

To be more specific a crocodile head.

Where his hand was.

 _"What the actual fuck? How is his hand able to function as an animal head?"_ I thought as I looked at the bizarre scene.

"Oi Octo-arms, you got nothing on this guy," I said while gesturing at not-Aoyama.

I wasn't kidding, his result was absurd.

1,632 Kilograms of force

It made sense considering crocodiles had 16,000 Newton worth of crushing force. On the flip side, they have no opening power.

Sero soon made his way over to not-Aoyama, Shoji nodding gratefully in my direction.

I couldn't help but wonder who not-Aoyama was.

* * *

(Test 3: Standing Long-Jump)

This one was a breeze for me. All I needed to do was create a gravity point in the air and a gravity point at the far end.

"100 Meters."

" _I don't know whether I should feel happy or sad that with my quirk I can basically cheat my way through these exams_." I thought as I watched most people struggle to make it to the 50-meter mark.

Watching Izuku barely make it to the 25-meter mark reminded me he'd still yet to access All-For-One.

I turned my attention to not-Aoyama and instead found a massive kangaroo rat, the type you'd find in my old home country.

"79.86 Meters"

That sounded about right, especially with how Kangaroo Rats can jump 45 times their body length. Trust me, seeing those blighters and thinking they're normal rats before seeing them leap like 3-feet into the air is bloody terrifying.

Looking at not-Aoyama I noticed his body shimmering, similar to Momo's **Creation** Quirk.

* * *

(Test 4: Repeated Side-Steps)

It seems not-Aoyama and I found something in common.

We both sucked at repeated side-steps.

I assumed he couldn't figure out an animal for the test, and quite frankly neither could I.

My problem, on the other hand, stemmed from the fact that using my gravity field to move from such short distances back and forth required acceleration, something that wasn't exactly fast over such extremely short distances.

Needless to say, Mineta won this test.

* * *

(Test 5: Lift Strength)

" _Great…"_ I thought depressed while looking at my score.

240 Kilograms.

I only managed to take 150 Kilograms off safely, any higher and I would've gone to drawback level 3.

I took a look at Shoji's score: 530 Kilograms

Taking a look at Katsuki and Izuku.

Both around the 80 Kilogram mark.

I turned my sights on not-Aoyama and still found myself surprised.

I looked where he was and imagine my surprise when I saw a 6-foot bug.

A rhinoceros beetle to be exact. You know, the fuckers that can lift 850x their bodyweight?

Yea, these things were no joke. And neither was his absurd score.

69,700 Kilograms.

It seems we've found our winner for this test.

* * *

(Test 6: Punching Bag)

"Hey Aizawa-sensei, is it anything goes?" I asked as I stared at the punching bag.

"Yeah, just as long as you use your body and Quirk." Was his short reply.

I'm pretty sure people in Australia could feel my relief.

See one thing you should know about me is that in both this life and the previous, I couldn't throw a punch to save my life. Hell, the few times I've thrown a punch in my previous life I broke bones in my hand. Yeah, I don't exactly throw punches anymore, more like palm thrusts.

My legs on the other hand?

Yeah, I've shattered ribs with them. Especially after I learned Taekwondo after a bullying incident. I ended up continuing it in my new life so right now my kick can certainly break a few ribs.

Creating a gravity point at the punching bag, I stood a fair distance away to increase the gravitational acceleration. As it started to drag me forward, I also began to sprint; just a few scant feet I jumped and performed a classic roundhouse kick.

…

…

Did I just copy Iida's Recipro burst?

Dear god, I feel like an ass.

…

"Recipro Burst!" a voice shouted at one of the other punching bags.

…

I feel like such a copycat right now.

Looking around I noticed everybody else doing it their own way.

Shouji hitting the punching bag with three of his arms.

Bakugou doing a spinning punch with his explosions speeding him up

Even, Momo using a goddamn cannon.

…

"Is that even allowed?" I thought.

*Bang

That was all I heard before I saw a punching bag go flying.

Looking over at the direction it came from, lo and behold it was once again not-Aoyama.

Sticking out was a shrimp-like appendage.

The bullet shrimp. An animal with a notorious hard punch especially under water, these animals have the capability of shattering aquarium glass.

I was starting to get a feel for his quirk. It seemed like a transformation quirk that allowed him to transform into different animal along with his appendages.

He was turning out to be quite the wildcard.

And I didn't know how to feel.

* * *

(Test 7: Stamina Endurance)

Considering this was more having students run along a course till they tire themselves out, I'm pretty sure everyone was calling me and Momo hacks.

All I needed to do was decrease my gravitational acceleration downwards and increase it forwards.

Momo just created a scooter with little gauges and everything.

With how we ended up destroying everyone else, we decided to call it a tie considering she could just refill on gas and I had no problem with supporting my weight with my gravity.

* * *

(Test 8 – Ball Throw)

By the time everyone had thrown their ball only three people were left. Thankfully, I didn't have to redo the test.

Ochaco, not-Aoyama, and Izuku.

Bright and happy Ochaco activated her quirk and threw the ball. I'm pretty sure I was laughing when everyone saw we got the same score.

Infinity.

"Yaoyorozu, you're up." Aizawa rumbled out.

 _"Yaoyorozu? But didn't she already go?"_ I thought as I recalled her using a cannon to shoot the ball.

Not-Aoyama walked into the circle.

 _"FUCKING WHAT!?"_ was all I could think without my mouth spitting it out.

I watched as he created an elongated octopus arm and used its length to throw the ball.

Aizawa showed the score.

536.35 Metres.

I blearily heard Aizawa call Izuku up into the circle.

Izuku threw the ball with all his might.

"46 meters the voice called out," I noted that most of the class were in at least some shape or form surprised, especially Sis and Iida. Only two weren't Bakugou and… the other Yaoyorozu. Strange he didn't even seem surprised, it's as if he… knew…

Shaking my head, I drew my attention back to Izuku.

"I was definitely trying to use it just now…" I faintly made out his mumblings. Aizawa sensei moved forward, his carbon-fiber clothe unraveling around him.

Glaring at Izuku with shining red eyes, he spoke, "I erased your quirk. That entrance exam was definitely not rational enough. Even a kid like you was accepted."

"You erased my quirk? Wait, those goggles, you're Eraserhead, the erasure hero!" Izuku started muttering to himself as he looked at Aizawa.

Looking around I managed to see All-Might huddled behind a wall, watching Izuku. It always confused me why he was watching Izuku in his much more noticeable form.

"—control your Quirk, can you? Do you intend to become incapacitated again and have someone save you?" Aizawa interrogated Izuku as I tuned back in.

"Th-That's not my intenti—" was all Izuku managed to get out before Aizawa's threads bound him and dragged him close.

"Whatever your intention, I'm saying that's what those around you will be forced to do. In the past, there was an oppressively passionate hero who saved over a thousand people by himself and created a legend." Aizawa's eyes visibly drifted off to All-Might, hell even I could see where his eyes were looking, why couldn't anyone else? "Even if you have the same reckless valor, you'll just be hit and turn into a useless doll after saving one person."

"Izuku Midoriya. With your power, you can't become a hero." He said before his hair fell and his clothe rescinded.

"I've returned your Quirk. You have two turns for the ball throw. Hurry up and get it over with." He finished before walking away.

 _"Prepare to be amazed, Aizawa-sensei."_ I thought as I watched Izuku use All-For-One in his finger.

He sent the ball flying.

And flying.

And… flying?

 _"What the hell is going on, it's not stopping!?"_ I thought as I watched the ball go further and further away.

Aizawa looked surprised as he watched it go further. "This kid…" I barely heard him mutter out in awe.

He showed the score.

1,732 Metres

2.3 times his original anime score.

 _"WTF WAS THAT!?"_ I thought in shock as I looked at his score.

* * *

(With Shirou)

I barely even heard the fight with Bakugou and Izuku.

"Ok, I'll give it to you simply, the total is simply the marks you got from each test. It's a waste of time to explain verbally, so I'll show you the results all at once." I barely managed to hear Aizawa say.

 _"Wait… what happened to the sit-ups, seated toe-touch, and long-distance run!? Shit, too much stuff is changing!"_ I mentally panicked, as I started to notice the accumulated changes in the timeline.

Looking at the board I noticed where I was.

1st – Momo Yaoyorozu

2nd – Shirou Uraraka

3rd – Kenji Yaoyorozu

4th – Shouto Todoroki

5th – Katsuki Bakugou

…

…

 _"So that's who he is…"_ my eyes locked with his.

 _"Kenji Yaoyorozu."_

"By the way, I was lying about the expulsion, it was a rational deception to draw out the upper limit of your Quirks." It certainly surprised everyone but me and the Yaoyorozu… siblings? Twins?

"It should've been obvious if you thought it through," Momo said with exasperation.

I would've said something about Aizawa's last year class, but my thoughts were too clouded to properly speak.

"With that, we're done here. There are handouts with the curriculum and such in the classroom so when you get back, go look over them." Aizawa said as he walked away.

As everyone began to walk away to the classroom someone bumped into me. I couldn't make out who it was with my thoughts all over the place.

What I could make out was a piece of paper fluttering to the ground.

Looking at it I noticed it had some writing.

 _If you are what I think you are, meet me at the pier of the Dagobah Municipal Beach Park after school. We both know what happened there._

 _Kenji Yaoyorozu._

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: Bloody Hell, I'm finally done with this chapter! Praise the sun! Since this is a fairly long chapter, the next one won't be finished for around 2 or 3 days._**

 **Also, reviews are extremely helpful as it helps me make the story more fluid and I'm also willing to add any ideas.**

 **Here's a major shout out to NeoNazo356 for your support and ideas! He has helped out so much with future chapters and ideas. Kenji was all his idea, and the next chapter will feature some of Kenji's perspective and thought process.**

 **Once again, a major shout out to NeoNazo356. Go take a look at his works!**


	5. Chapter 5: Anti-Climactic Meeting and BT

**_Author's Note: I don't own anything from Boku no Hero Academia, that right belongs to Kohei Horikoshi. The only thing I own from this fic are the SI/OC and any original ideas._**

 ** _*Added Note: This fic will follow canon events; however, I will be swapping my SI/OC with Koji Koda. My apologies to those who like this character but I can't quite picture him as a hero with his quirk, especially him being able to pass the Entrance Exam with the ability to talk to animals._**

"Speech Text" – Normal Talking

 _"_ _Speech Text" – Thoughts_

 **"** **Speech Text" – All Might (Hero Form) Talking**

 ** _"_** ** _Speech Text" – All Might (Hero Form) Thoughts_**

Writing Text – Writing Text

 **Writing Text – Quirk Text**

 ** _If you'd like anything added to the story just send me a review or DM and if it fits on or I think it's hilarious, I'll most definitely add it._**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Memento Mori – The Truth | Valphrim: With the second OC/SI he's actually been in creation since chapter 3, there are even some minor references when the teachers talk in chapter 3 about him.**

 **Sherlock D Holmes: Thank you so much for reminding me about SUVAT, I knew there was something out there that explained what I was thinking about. It's actually one of the few things I can explain clearly. Thank you, my friend, however, this will most likely come into play in some of the later chapters when Shirou tries to figure out the intricacies of his Quirk.**

 **Treavellergirl: Unfortunately, there won't be a villain S/I or any new villains, or even more people that know the original timeline. However, there will be changes that you'll find out soon enough.**

 **RubyDarkGreen9: Thank you for that information, by the time this chapter has been released, I'll have updated chapter 4 to fix that issue, thank you.**

* * *

(Kenji)

Reminiscing on my life spent here, I couldn't help but wonder about my life.

I never asked to be reborn, much less in this world. Yet, I never wanted to go back. I loved it here.

Being taken from my world at around 23 years' old would shake normal people, it should've shaken me as well.

But I didn't remember.

I could remember where I lived, events that happened and even trivial things like animes.

But I couldn't remember who I was.

I guess that's why I was so accepting when I was born in this world. I knew I didn't belong here, but did I really care?

What point is there in going back to a life you couldn't remember living?

Because of that… Being born into the Yaoyorozu family was something I was especially grateful for. I had an older twin sister and loving, if strict parents.

It was the world, however, that made me not want to go back.

A world full of modern-day superheroes.

A world of fantasy and adventure

A world of Quirks.

The World of Boku no Hero Academia.

A world I remembered, a world where supervillains existed. A world where my older sister was going to be near the center of every event.

I couldn't let that happen.

* * *

(Dagobah Municipal Beach Park – Shirou)

" _Kenji Yaoyorozu…"_ I thought as I saw him waiting at the pier. _"Just who are you?_

 _"_ Uraraka Shirou… well, let's get this done with. It'd be best if I say this before any misunderstandings can occur." He said while turning around. "Judging from the fact you called me a 'Zoan' during the first test, I'd assume you know about One Piece?" he asked.

My mind stalled. All I could do was dumbly nod, I felt like I knew what he was. No one on this earth would be able to know what 'One Piece' or 'Zoan' was, the anime simply didn't exist here.

"Then you know I shouldn't know about that, it could only mean one thing. I was reborn just like you." He said smiling.

"Uhhh…." My mouth groaned out, "I'll be honest, I figured if this was the case we'd end up having some sort of battle or something, or even me trying to figure out why you were here and what you planned to do." I said.

He gave a wistful smile before he spoke, "I'll be frank with you Shirou, I don't want any problems with you. I just want to live and protect my family. We both don't need more enemies than the ones to come, especially with all the other anomalies to take into account."

He held out his hand, "How about a deal? We work together to prevent a negative future?"

"Heh… how can I say no to that?" I took his hand. "Deal."

…

…

"Um… so I gotta get home now, this beach park is a fair bit away from my house. I'll see you tomorrow then?" I asked as I noticed the time on my watch.

5:35

Almost dinner time.

"Yeah, I should probably get home as well, this wasn't exactly planned and I didn't exactly let Momo know where I was going, haha." He said sheepishly scratching the back of his neck.

"Okay, Ja ne." I said with a wave as I walked back to the entrance.

 _"That went much smoother than I expected, I was in and out in less than half an hour."_ I looked back to see Kenji leaving as well, _"I really thought he was gonna pull the whole mystery bullshit on me."_

 _"Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought_ " went through my head as I walked back home.

* * *

(Class 1-A – Shirou)

Life in the Yuuei's Heroics Department on a normal day was surprisingly tame, for the second day at least.

The curriculum for some subject were easy. Take English for example, they literally focused on the English language here. In my old life, English wasn't studying the English language, it was hell on Earth. Given the fact I was previously an English speaker made me breeze through the class so far.

"Which of these English sentences is wrong?" Present Mic, the English teacher for Yuuei Heroics, asked.

*Silence

I think that ticked him off a bit. "Everybody, heads up! Let's get this party started!"

"Mic-sensei, the 4th sentence is incorrect. It's meant to say "Please tell me all that you know."." I said with a resigned voice. Learning about my old language while easy was also mind-numbingly boring.

One thing that definitely made me perk up was Lunch.

Considering in my previous life I'd never been to a school cafeteria, Yuuei's Lunch-Rush cafeteria was certainly a sight.

*Whistle

"Damn, this place is big!" I couldn't help but say with a whistle as I waited in line. Looking at the menu I noticed something that made my eyes water in happiness. "Hello, old friend." Getting to the counter I ordered, "Hi, can I get one rice and Sinigang Na Baboy please? And a side plate of mochi as well, please?"

Lunch-Rush looked at me, "Sinigang Na Baboy? Huh, you one of the international students?" He asked.

"Haha, I'm afraid not. I just have a soft spot for Filipino food." I said with a sheepish smile. Technically, I wasn't lying, this body was born here.

"Alright then, here you go, That's 350 yen." Paying the aforementioned amount, I picked up the tray and walked over to Ochaco to give her the mochi.

"Hey sis, I got you some mochi. Please don't finish it in one go, I really don't need you getting sick on me." I said while wiping some rice of her face.

"Mou, Shirou-nii I was in the middle of something!" she said with her arms waving and a pout on her face, Izuku and Iida looking on at the scene. _"Wait… did I interrupt Iida's explanation of his family?"_

"Yes, yes but it's my duty as an older brother to embarrass you in front of your friends." I said with a finger raised in the air, my other hand supporting my tray. "Anyways, I'll probably find a place to sit, see you in class." I waved back at her.

As I looked around for a place to, I noticed a shock of orange hair bobbing up and down. I knew just who it was.

"Kendo!" I yelled as I walked over to her.

"Ah, Shirou it's good to see you again. I'm glad to see you're all right after the zero-pointer." She said with a gentle smile.

"Yeah well, I guess I'd have you to thank you for that, wouldn't I? Arigatou Kendo-san." I finished with a bow while using my quirk to let my tray stay in the air. Getting back up, I saw her smiling.

"No worries Shirou-kun, let's call it an eye for an eye. You saved me, so I saved you. Besides it wasn't only me you saved, but others as well." She spoke out, eyes shining.

"Oh yeah, did Tetsutetsu and the people I save get into 1-B?" I asked, it also had an intended side-effect of letting me know where Koda went.

"Hai, Tetsutetsu, along with the two you saved, Monoma and Koda were all admitted into the U.A 1-B Course." She said with a genial smile. "I'm afraid Tetsutetsu isn't here at the moment, though so you won't be able to find him."

"That's okay, besides I should probably finish having lunch as well." I said as I realized lunch was halfway done.

"Want to sit with me? I can introduce you to my classmates, probably Monoma and Koda while you're there." She asked gesturing for me to follow.

"I'd love to." I said as I followed her.

* * *

Lunch was very interesting, especially meeting Monoma only to find him to be surprisingly… civil, I guess? I'd also found out Aoyama was also in 1-B. When lunch finished we were told to go to our next class.

Hero Basic Training with All-Might.

 **"I am… coming through the door like a normal person."** All-might shouted as he came flying through the entrance with his cape fluttering. Definitely not normal.

Muttering began to spring up around the room.

"It's All-Might!" Kaminari whispered out in awe.

Kirishima was surprised as well, "Wow, he really _is_ a teacher!".

"That's a costume from the Silver Age, isn't it?" Asui croaked out.

 _"What exactly_ is _the Silver Age?"_ I wondered, as the anime never really explained about it as far as I knew.

All-Might stood behind the desk before he began to speak, " **I teach Hero Basic Training. It is a subject where you train in different ways to learn the basics of being a hero. You'll take the most units in this subject!".**

Gathering a card into his hand, All-Might a spoke, **"Let's get right into it! This is what we'll do today!"** while holding up a card, **"Combat Training!".**

 **"And to go with that are these!"** he said before pointing at a nearby wall, showing suitcases numbered 1 through 20 sliding out of the wall. **"Costumes made based on your Quirk registrations and requests you sent in before school started. After you change, gather in Ground Beta!"**

 _"Oh, I've been waiting for this!"_ a grin spread across my face as I looked at my suitcase.

* * *

(Men's changing room)

Walking around to get a feel for my new suit, I couldn't help but admire it.

It was a full body armor suit made for both protection and mobility. The undersuit was skin-tight while the over suit was made with dark armored plates that made up the whole over suit. In between the plates on my arms, hands, calves, shoulders, hips, and chest were glowing shards of white light. On my face was a helmet and cowl made of the same armored material as the rest of the suit. (Look at Bio and copy link for Armoured Suit Alpha, only white lights instead of yellow.)

What I liked the most was my support gear. A bandolier of magazines around my waist with different types of ammo ranging from rubber, armor-piercing, blood-trackers, remote explosive, capture net, and magnum .44 rounds. I also asked the support course to make two specialized handguns similar to that of a Smith and Wesson SW1911, only modified to shoot different types of ammo and engraved with a sentence on each. One had an ivory handle whilst the other had ebony.

 _'In spatio ac tenebras'_ for the handgun with an ebony handle, and ' _Stellae autem lumen'_ for the one with an ivory handle.

"Shirou-san, is that you?" I could faintly hear Kenji speaking behind me. Turning around I saw him and his costume.

Or more his lacking of costume.

He wore black knee-length combat pants with a loose-fitting blue vest (Blue version of Natsu Dragneel's vest with a black trim) and combat sandals secured by straps to his feet and ankles. His six-pack and chest were exposed along with his arms and calves. He literally had three articles of clothing on at the most.

"Umm… Kenji," I asked while pointing out his outfit, "did you lose part of your outfit or something?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you barely wearing anything?" I asked, his answer almost made me face plant.

"Sex sells…" he said with a straight face.

 _"Only females are meant to say that!"_ I thought, my eyebrow twitching.

"What's with the handguns?" Kenji asked giving a pointed look to the guns in my hands.

"Oh, these are part of my support gear, the magazines on my waist have differing types of ammo for different types of situation." I walked closer to him and lowered my voice so the others couldn't hear me. "Some of these are for Noumu and Tomura, armor-piercing rounds for Noumu and trackers that mix in with the bloodstream for Tomura."

He gave me a nod in understanding.

As we walked out, All-Might began his speech. " **They say the clothes make the man, young men, and ladies. Be fully aware from now on you are heroes That's great, everyone. You all look so cool!"** he said with a grin, **"Now, shall we begin, you zygotes?"**

I looked over at Ochaco.

…

…

"Ochaco… what's with your suit?" I asked as I saw it was the same as the anime.

"Ahh Shirou-nii, I gave in my application but it seems they made it a bit skin-tight," she said with a sheepish grin.

*click clack

There Izuku was running in his alpha costume. "Oh, Deku?" Aaaand there goes Ochaco.

 _"I can certainly feel the love,"_ I thought with a smile as I saw them speaking, then I saw Mineta. _"Big Brother Mode – Overdrive!"_ I ran past everyone before giving him a punt, sending him flying to the main group.

* * *

(With Izuku)

I reminisced about my mother, this suit, as I ran to meet up with the rest of the class. _"These are my mother's feelings. What'd I wear, if not this! Even if it's not the most convenient or state-of-the-art, it's fine."_ I passed the entrance and saw the other, _"This is my costume!"_ I thought assuredly.

"Oh, Deku?" Uraraka called out, pulling away from a conversation with a person in a really… intimidating costume. _"Why does it look like its glaring at me?"_ I nervously wondered as four glowing bug-like lights looked directly at me as Uraraka ran towards me.

"Uraraka!" I shouted reflexively, then I noticed her costume.

"I like your suit, it's really down to earth." She complimented me with a shy smile as she rubbed the back of her head. "I should've written what I wanted, mine ended up being skintight. I think Shirou-nii might've been a bit mad, heh heh."

My eyes bulged as I looked her body.

Mineta smirked beside me and said "The hero course is the best." with a thumb up.

At least he did before a dark blur appeared and kicked him back towards the rest of the class. It was the person in the intimidating armored suit.

"Stay away from my sister you perverted scumbag!" it roared through its helmet.

"Shirou-san!?" he looked at me, "Eep!"

"And you! Keep your eyes where they belong!" he roared before he stalked away.

 _"Scary!"_ my body shook as I watched him walk away, a shining white light always keeping an eye on me.

"Heh, sorry about Shirou-nii, he gets a bit overprotective at times. He'll warm up to you eventually… maybe..." Uraraka said sheepishly.

 _"I'm so dead."_ Was all I could think.

* * *

(With Shirou)

"Operation: Big Brother Mode – Overdrive!" I thought with a smile, "Success!"

Jirou, Momo, and Kenji met with me as I walked back to the main group.

"Uh… Shirou-san, wasn't that a bit over the top? I mean you did kick Mineta in the ribs when you punted him over." Asked Kenji.

Didn't he remember how much of a pervert Mineta was? Even to his older sister?

"He perved on my sister." I said with an eyebrow raised behind my mask.

"Nevermind, he deserved it. I completely agree with you." Was all Kenji said.

 _"Was he just making a plausible backstory so we could be friends in class?"_

The class regrouped together in front of All-Might.

 **"Now, it's time for combat training!"** All-Might's voice rang out.

"Sir!" Iida started to speak with a raised hand, "This is a battle center from the entrance exam, so will we be conducting urban battles again?"

All-Might spoke as he raised two fingers, " **No, we're going to move ahead two steps! Most of the time, fighting villains takes place outside, but if you look at the total numbers, atrocious villains appear indoors at a higher rate."**

All-Might began to list all the different types of indoor villain operations, **"Imprisonment, house arrest, backroom deals. In this society filled with heroes, truly intelligent villains hide in the shadows." He looked up and faced the class.**

 **"For the class, you'll be split into villains and heroes and fight 2-on-2 indoor battles."** All-Might said before being interrupted.

"Without basic training?" Asui croaked out.

He took it in good-naturedly before he continued, **"This is a real battle to understand those basics! However, the key this time is that there's no root you can just beat up."**

However, he soon was overcome by a barrage of questions.

"How will wins and losses be determined?" the older Yaoyorozu asked.

"Can we beat them up anyway?" Ahhh Bakugou, I'm so glad you didn't change. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't you.

"Will the punishment be expulsion like with Mr. Aizawa?" My cute, little sister asked.

"How shall we be split up? Iida asked with his hand once again raised.

…

…

..?

 _"Right, timeline change. Aoyama isn't in 1-A anymore, he's in 1-B."_ I thought as I'd been waiting for one of Aoyama's narcissistic comments.

 **"I'll answer all your questions!"** All-Might said with a strained face, before he pulled out a laughably tiny script in comparison to his fingers, much less his hands. **"Now listen here. The situation is the villains have hidden a nuclear weapon somewhere in their hideout. The heroes are trying to dispose of that. The heroes need to catch the villains or get the nuclear weapon back in the allotted time."**

He took a deep breath before he continued, **"The villains, on the other hand, need to protect the nuclear weapon for the whole time or catch the heroes."** All-Might then drew a box saying "lots" from an unexplained plot hole.

All-Might uses "Plot hole Subspace", it is super-effective! Enemy "Self-Insert" is extremely confused!

" **Teams and opponents will be determined by drawing lots!"** All-Might spoke as he held the box aloft.

Iida shouted surprised, "They're being decided so haphazardly!?".

Izuku spoke up, "Pros often have to create makeshift teams with heroes from other agencies, so maybe that's why?".

"I see. The discernment to look ahead… Please excuse my rudeness!" He finished with a bow.

 **"It's fine. Let's do this quickly**!" he said with a fist raised skywards.

Team A – Uraraka Ochaco and Midoriya Izuku

Team B – Shoji Mezo and Todoroki Shouto

Team C – Minoru Mineta and Yaoyorozu Momo

Team D – Bakugou Katsuki and Iida Tenya

Team E – Ashido Mina and Yaoyorozu Kenji

Team F – Kaminari Denki and Sato Rikido

Team G – Uraraka Shirou and Jirou Kyoka

Team H – Tokoyami Fumikage and Asui Tsuyu

Team I – Ojiro Mashirao and Hagakure Tooru

Team J – Sero Hanta and Kirishima Eijirou

"That's strange, Denki should've been partnered with Jirou, and I should've taken Koda's spot with Sato." I thought, "Eh, that's fine with me. I get the girl on my team."

Hey, sue me. I like girls as much as the next guy. I looked beside me.

Mineta Minoru

"Never mind, I don't stoop to sexual harassment at least." I thought as I inched away from him.

 **"The first teams to fight will be…"** All-Might started as he rummaged around in the villain and hero boxes that were plot hole convenient, **"…these guys!"** as he held up the balls.

 **"Team A will be the heroes, and Team D will be the villains. Everyone else, head toward the monitor room."** All-Might finished as he turned and walked, the rest bar Team A and D left.

I quickly ran to Ochaco and gave her some words of encouragement, "Hey sis, good luck!" she gave a nod, "If you ever need a weapon, I'd suggest breaking some glass and using it. That's all I can say to help, Ja ne." She gained a thoughtful look on her face.

* * *

(Monitoring Room - Shirou

I caught up with the others in the monitoring room. Walking I slowed to a stop beside Jirou.

All-Might place the tiny speaker to his lips and spoke, his voice ringing around the battle center, **"Now, let's start the indoor person-to-person combat raining with Team A and Team D! Start!"**.

Without turning around, he spoke to the remaining class, **"Okay everyone, you all should think as well."**

I watched as Izuku lead the team through the building, unknowingly to Bakugou.

All I could soon see was Izuku pulling sis back while protecting her from Bakugou's explosion, the explosion having torn off half of Izuku's mask.

 _"Heh, you're slowly improving in my books Izuku. This isn't canon you, this is the you as you are now. You're not going to get any brownie relationship points based on what you_ might _do."_ I thought with a smirk as he continued to protect her.

"A surprise attack from the start?" I heard Jirou whisper in shock beside me.

"Bakugou, that's cheating! A surprise attack isn't many at all " Kirishima raged, his hands punching together.

"It isn't cheating Kirishima, it's called a plan of attack. Considering what I've seen and heard of Bakugou though, I'd say his plan _is_ to attack." I said with a monotone voice as I watched the screen.

"Shouldn't you be worried, that's your sister out there!" Jirou said to me, I could see she was clearly irritated.

"What on earth makes you think I'm not worried?" I said to her with both of my mask's glowing eyes facing her. She took a step back. "I'm definitely worried, but there's absolutely nothing I can do to prevent it from happening. Besides this is "Basic Training", if I try to stop this, I'll limit her from growing." I said, my voice never once leaving its monotone.

"She's not weaker than me, Jirou. She's not weaker than any of us."

 **"Young Uraraka is correct in both instances. A surprise attack is indeed a strategy, and he is also corrected about Young Ura… err…"** All-Might voice stumbled.

"Just call me Shirou." I said, my eyes still on the screen.

 **"Right, Young Shirou is indeed correct about Young Uraraka. As of right now, she's a student in a real battle, preventing her from fighting will merely limit her."** All-Might spoke, his eyes similarly never wavering from the screen.

"Tch... Sorry" Jirou apologized, I looked over at her. He hands were clenched while her head was downwards.

I couldn't resist ruffling her hair. "Ne don't worry about it, you were just being a good person. There's nothing wrong with worrying about someone else." I said with a smile.

…

 _"Wait, I'm still wearing my helmet."_ I thought as I watched her shake off my hand. " _Heh, you remind me of a friend from my old life, she always hated it when I ruffled her hair."_

"There goes Bakugou!" Kaminari shouted, all before Izuku judo-flipped him, knocking the air out Bakugou.

I could see Izuku speaking before Ochaco moved ever so slightly.

" _Heh, so she did tell him about the different meaning_." I watched as Bakugou grew angry.

 _"This is your starting point Ochaco, this is where you begin to grow!"_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Right, if anyone is wondering about why the Meeting between Kenji and Shirou was so anti-climactic. It's mainly to do with the fact Kenji is very laidback, so it sort of detracts from him having a stand-off with Shirou. It's the main reason why Kenji says "Uraraka Shirou… well, let's get this done with. It'd be best if I say this before any misunderstandings can occur.".**

 **Another Author's Note: With my HSC coming up, the turnout rate of these chapters will slow down significantly in the next 5 weeks before they begin to speed up again, I thank everyone for their continued support.**

 **Also, reviews are extremely helpful as it helps me make the story more fluid and I'm also willing to add any ideas.**

 **Here's a major shout out to NeoNazo356 for your support and ideas! He has helped out so much with future chapters and ideas. Kenji was all his idea. Go take a look at his story "Giant-Slayer", a RWBY fanfic.**

 **Once again, a major shout out to NeoNazo356. Go take a look at his works!**

 **Google translation:**

 ** _In spatio ac tenebras –_** **The darkness of space**

 ** _Stellae autem lumen –_** **The light of stars**


	6. Chapter 6: Basic Training

**_Author's Note: I don't own anything from Boku no Hero Academia, that right belongs to Kohei Horikoshi. The only thing I own from this fic are the SI/OC and any original ideas._**

 ** _*Added Note: This fic will follow canon events; however, I will be swapping my SI/OC with Koji Koda. My apologies to those who like this character but I can't quite picture him as a hero with his quirk, especially him being able to pass the Entrance Exam with the ability to talk to animals._**

"Speech Text" – Normal Talking

 _"Speech Text" – Whispering_

 _'Thought Text' - Thoughts_

 **"Speech Text" – All Might (Hero Form) Talking**

 ** _'Thought Text' – All Might (Hero Form) Thoughts_**

Writing Text – Writing Text

 **Writing Text – Quirk Text**

 ** _If you'd like anything added to the story just send me a review or DM and if it fits on or I think it's hilarious, I'll most definitely add it._**

* * *

As I watched the fight between teams A and D, I couldn't help but be thankful for the fact most of this universe seemed to at least follow some measure of canon. Such as the fact that the battle between A and D stayed the same.

The rest of the class watched as Bakugou was about to pull the pin on his gauntlet, All-Might threatening to call off the match as he pressed the transceiver in his ear and raised the microphone.

 **"Young Bakugou, stop!"** he shouted into the microphone. **"Are you trying to kill him!? Grrk?"**

I'm assuming the last part was a grunt of surprise from Bakugou's declaration.

Bakugou pulled the pin.

*rumble rumble*

The monitors showing Bakugou and Midoriya were soon engulfed in light while the ground beneath rumbled.

"This is supposed to be a class!" Kirishima roared in anger.

 **"Young man! Young Midoriya!"** All-Might yelled into the receiver.

The monitor cleared of smoke before it showed Midoriya's smoking but breathing body. Bakugou walking slowly towards him.

On the on the other monitors, it showed the stand-off between Iida and Ochaco, with Ochaco having failed to retrieve the weapon.

 _'C'mon Ochaco, use your brain. If you can't use anything, then make it,'_ I thought as I watched her get back up from near the window.

"Sensei, you should stop them! That Bakugou's really crazy!" Kirishima shouted out, drawing my attention back to the monitor for Midoriya and Bakugou, "He's gonna kill him!" Kirishima indignantly shouted.

 **"No…"** All-Might said before he spoke into the microphone, " **Young Bakugou, the next time you use that, I'll stop the fight, and your team will lose."**

Bakugou stopped advancing and looked into the air.

 **"To attack on such a large scale inside is inviting the destruction of the stronghold you should be protecting."** I noticed Midoriya put his hand to his transceiver while Bakugou was distracted, " **That is a foolish plan for both heroes and villains! You will lose a lot of points for it!"**

Bakugou started shaking before he seemed to snap in a fit of anger. He placed his hands behind him before explosions started to rocket him towards Midoriya. He dodged Midoriya's counterattack by flipping over him then attacked him from behind.

Murmuring broke out amongst the class.

"What was that just now?" Kirishima inquired, looking at the screen in shock.

A voice broke through the murmurs. "He doesn't look like the type to think, but he's more subtle than I expected."

It was Todoroki Shouto.

 _'Huh, he looks the exact same way he does in the anime. With all the minor changes, I sorta expected him to be more… normal.'_ I thought as I looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Kirishima asked him.

Shouto explained, "He changed his course in a blast that doubled as a smoke screen and then did it again."

Momo picked up the rest of the conversation, "Getting in a clean hit while fighting against inertia requires fine lateral adjustments to the power of the explosions." She said.

…

 _"Y'know, sometimes times I'm glad I took physics in my last life, otherwise I wouldn't have a clue what she meant,"_ I thought as I sweatdropped at her… (Ahem) slightly scientific explanation.

"He too talented… Too talented… Ugh…" Denki muttered out.

I took a look at him before I noticed Mineta. Or more specifically, what he was doing.

He was staring at Momo's tits.

 _'Can't say I really blame him, but Bro Code Article 19: "A Bro shall never sleep with another bro's sister" sort of applies to me, so sorry. Especially considering we both have sisters,'_ I thought as I created a small gravity point to drag the squirming fucker away from her.

I saw Kenji give me a grateful nod. I also noticed claws receding from the tips of his fingers.

"Damn that could've ended badly." I murmured as I turned my attention back to the monitors.

Midoriya was getting the shit beaten out of him.

"This is a lynching!" Mina yelled as she watched. "He can capture him for this exercise by just wrapping the tape around him!"

Tokoyami placed his own input, "Those are not the actions of a hero."

"I thought Midoriya was pretty amazing, too," Kaminari muttered out. "But in terms of combat power, Bakugou is definitely a ball of natural instincts.

"You're right Tokoyami." A voice said, looking around I found it to be Kenji. "They're not the actions of a hero, they're the actions of a villain. While not explicitly stated, beating your opponents are allowed, especially considering that normal villain won't capture heroes," Kenji said as he looked at the screen.

"This is Basic Training, Basic Training for the real world." He finished. "Something all of us need to learn. I suppose that's why All-Might-sensei hasn't stopped the fight. It's a learning experience through a trial of fire."

 _"Did he really just bullshit a way to make it seem like All-Might isn't playing favorites?"_ I wondered.

Midoriya started to run.

"He's running away?"

"That's not something a man should do, but he has no choice," Kirishima said.

"Maybe not something a man should do, yes. But a hero should know when to cut their losses and when to move onto the next phase." I said, my polite façade in place.

"None of you seemed to notice this earlier, but when All-Might was talking to Bakugou, Midoriya was talking to Ochaco, most likely to coordinate a counter-offensive," I said while coming to watch Midoriya run before he stopped. "Take note of the position of each team on each floor."

"!"

"He's three floors directly underneath Iida and Uraraka," Jirou noted beside me.

"Yes, now let's see what his plan is."

They both lunged at each other, teeth bared, and fists raised to hit.

Visibly, veins of power began to form on Izuku's right arm, while explosions were emitting out of Bakugou's hands.

"Sir, this is starting to look bad." Kirishima said, his body beginning to tense up, "I said, this looks bad! Sensei!" he yelled.

All-Might raised the microphone.

 **"Both of you, sto-"** he yelled before he abruptly stopped.

*fwoooom*

The building they were in soon had a hole going directly skyward.

I drew my attention to the cracked camera screen that sent feedback to the monitor room, the cracked camera screen that was sending the video feedback of Ochaco and Iida.

There Ochaco was, a pillar in her hands swinging at the rubble before she ran and jumped off the chasm separating them.

She'd retrieved the bomb.

 _"Good job, Ochaco. Maybe you didn't need my advice, it's like I said. You're not weaker than any of us."_ A grin pulled at my lips.

I turned my attention back to Izuku.

"Sir, it'd be best if you send medical attention to get Midoriya. I'd be best if his injuries were to be checked on immediately." I said, my voice breaking through the shacked and awed silence.

 **"Hai, young Shirou. Hero Team wins!"** he shouted into the microphone while he pressed a button on the command console, presumably to call the stretcher robots.

"What the heck? The losers are practically uninjured while the winners are on the ground…" Kaminari whispered out.

"They lost the battle, but won the war, huh?" Tokoyami's distinct voice cutting through.

"This is training, though." Asui helpfully pointed out as All-Might rushed out to personally oversee Midoriya.

"Again, that's exactly why All-Might-sensei let this happen. We need to learn early on the moral differences between heroes and villains." Kenji began to explain, "One team learns how to defend against villains, while the opposing team learns how to think and act as villains; this is especially helpful during recon, stealth and search and rescue/destroy missions."

"This is the purpose of Basic Training." He said in a grave voice.

…

"Of course, this is still class after all. No need to get serious just yet." He cheerfully said, sending some of the others into a face plant, Jirou included.

 _"Not for another two days, at least."_ My mind wandered to the events of the USJ, _"I hope we can at least prevent some events of canon happening too badly without screwing up."_

* * *

I watched as All-Might comforted Bakugou as he came walking through the door. He left Bakugou with Iida and Ochaco, who gave me a cheerful wave, my head nodding in return (I still had my helmet on), and walked back to the monitoring console and faced us.

 **"Team A won, however, even if I say that, the MVP for this battle was Young Iida!"** he said with a smile.

"Wha-" Iida managed to get out in surprise.

Asui spoke up, "It's not either of the winners, Ochaco or Midoriya?"

 **"Hmm, well. Why is that? Does anyone know**?" he asked the class with a hand raised skywards.

"Hai, All-Might-sensei," Momo said with her hands raised. "This is because Iida adapted the most to the context of the training."

All-Might's hand was still up, his smile slowly becoming a grimace.

"From watching the match, it appeared the Bakugou acted his own volition because of what seems to be an obviously personal grudge, and as you said earlier, it is foolish to launch a large-scale attack indoors." She paused to take a breath, "In the same way, taking into consideration the damage he received, Midoriya plan was also rash. As for Uraraka…" she glanced at me.

I brightened the glow of my helmets "eyes" as I looked at her. _'Better keep it neutral there, Yaoyorozu, I don't care if you're Kenji's sister.'_ I thought as I slowly increased the brightness.

"Ochaco… she let her guard down mid-battle and her final attack was too reckless. If she treated the papier-mâché as a real weapon, she would not have been able to do something so dangerous." She said as she glanced nervously at me.

 _'Hmm… constructive criticism, neutral, no personal bias nor grudge…. Acceptable.'_ I lowered the brightness of the ocular lights dill they once again became a dim glow and gave her a very slight nod.

Her shoulders noticeably relaxed as she continued speaking. "Iida had prepared for his opponent's arrival and assumed it would be a fight over the weapon, which made him late in responding to the final attack."

I could see Iida's face glow.

 _'Iida looks way to happy for a guy that was subtly roasted.'_ I thought as I reviewed Momo's words.

"The hero team only won because they took advantage of the fact that this was training. They were practically breaking the rules." She finished.

I increased the glow a tiny bit.

…

…

 _'Oh right, it was a long-ass speech that surprised All-Might.'_ I thought as I finally dimmed the glow again and noticed the silence.

All-Might broke the silence with a shaky voice, **"W-Well, Young Iida also has parts of him that should be more relaxed, but well, that was correct!"** he said with a thumbs up to Momo.

A screen appeared behind her saying in Kanji, "Start with the basics to develop depth of learning." And "Devote oneself wholeheartedly."

 _'…where did the screen even come from? Why is it here?'_

She began to speak to presumably the unseen readers, "We should always start with the basics to develop depth of learning. We must strive to develop ourselves wholeheartedly. Otherwise, we cannot become top heroes."

Then she became silent.

...What the hell is going on? Why is she silent? Is this that thing where they explain the Quirks of each person!? Why the hell don't I get to see this!? Why am I the only one noticing this shit isn't meant to happen!?

Momo Yaoyorozu

One of four admitted students to the hero course based on recommendations.

 _'Huh, I guess it isn't the Quirks explanation. Wait where did the screen go? Fucking Plot convenience!'_ I silently raged.

 **"All right everyone, let's change locations and start the second match. Tackle this training after thinking about what we just talked about."**

 _'WAS I REALLY THE ONLY ONE THAT NOTICED THAT_!?' I thought as I looked at everyone's nonplussed faces.

"Hai, sensei!"

* * *

Next up was Team B vs. Team I.

Shoji Mezo and Todoroki Shouto vs. Ojiro Mashirao and Hagakure Tooru

Basically, that one bullshit scene where Shouto freezes the shit out of Ojiro and Hagakure and tanks the whole fight (not even a fight) alone.

Moving on.

 _'Fucking freezing ass motherfucking ice wizardry crap…'_ I thought in annoyance as I shivered in my armor. I forgot to ask for thermal heating and cooling.

* * *

Team H vs. Team J

 _'Tokoyami's Dark Shadow really needs to be nerfed in dark places, enough said.'_

 **"Hero Team wins!"** All-Might yelled as he raised a hand toward Tokoyami and Asui.

 **"Next up, Team G vs. Team C. Hero team is Team G, while Villain team is Team C. Get ready young ones, you're battleground is Battle Building D," All-Might said as he pulled the balls out from the boxes.**

 _'Right, I haven't actually fought yet.'_ I thought, I looked towards Jirou.

"C'mon, pixie-cut, we've got a fight to plan," I said as my hand ruffled her hair.

She ducked her head in annoyance, "Stop ruffling my hair you idiot, and the names Jirou, not "pixie-cut"." she said with a glower.

 _'Ahhh, it's like looking at an angry puppy,'_ 'I thought, before I spoke up, "Nah, pixie-cut suits you better." I said before taking off.

"Hey, get back here!" she yelled

"Why should I? We need to get to the Battle Building anyway" I retorted.

"So, I can hit you over the bloody head till you get my name right!" she yelled, she was getting closer.

 _'It's so nice having a girl to rile up again.'_ I thought with an impish smile spreading behind my helmet.

* * *

(Battle Building D - Shirou POV)

"Right, Jirou what can you do?" I asked Jirou as we waited outside the building, planning our strategy.

*Thwhip

"Sonnuva-"

"Now, you get my name right," She said with a huff, arms crossed over her chest.

I raised an eyebrow. Wait… I still have my helmet on.

Upping the glow of my eyes, I spoke, "Jirou, not the time. Quirk and abilities. Now." Authority slowly creeping into my voice.

"Right... sorry." She said, her view slowly moving to the ground. "My Quirk: **Earphone Jack** , allows me to plug my jacks," gestured to her earlobes before continuing in a subdued manner, "into all sorts of things and channel my heartbeat into them, the vibration from my heartbeat causes havoc to the object they're plugged into." She finished while staring at the ground.

 _'Dear God I feel like an arse…'_ I thought as I watched her nervously shuffle around.

"Jirou, I'm all fine with you having fun outside of class and even during class, but during battles, we need to keep the friendly fire to non-existent, clear?" I spoke as she looked back up, she seemed to become her usual self again.

"Hai!"

"Oh, I can also use my boots which allows me to shoot sound waves in a specific direction." She mentioned as I turned my attention to the building.

"Right, how do you want to approach this?" I asked as I looked up at the building and down at the floor plan. They'd most likely keep it near a windowed area similar to Iida and Bakugou. "We can go with brute force, diversion and distraction, or stealth. Which one do you think is best?" I asked while still mulling over the options.

"Uhh… yes?" she said confused.

 _'"I'm going to have to explain this, won't I?'_ my brow twitched.

"'Brute force' is where we go and find the room the bomb's kept and go in guns blazing, in my case quite literally, and hope for the best," I said as I explained each tactic to her. "'Distraction and diversion' is where we find the room, weaken the structural integrity of some walls and the door before I blow the door and we break the walls, rushing through and retrieving the bomb while they're expecting us to go through the blown-up door.

"The last one, 'stealth' is the longest of all three. It follows the idea of 'diversion and distraction' where we weaken the structural integrity of the door frame and I place remote explosive bullets before we go back outside and go through the window, however, this involves me floating the both of us in the air." I finished before I looked at Jirou.

She seemed to get the gist of what I was saying. Opening her mouth, she answered, "I think I'd go with 'Distraction and diversion', it seems like the safest route to go." She finished with a nod.

"Right, let's g-"

 **"Hero Team, Start!"** All-Might's voice rang out through our transceivers.

"Ne ne, that our queue. Time to get a move on." I said as I walked into the building.

After a minute or two of walking, I stopped. "Jirou, can you locate which floor they're on with your Earphone Jacks?"

"Hai."

*crck

 _'How the hell didn't that break Mineta's eye in season 2? The thing can break through walls…_ ' I thought.

"They're somewhere on the fourth floor… hmm… they're in a room on the west side of the building… they're barricading the door from what I can tell." She said as she listened before she looked at me and pointed upwards.

"Alright let's get going then," I said

As we reached the fourth floor, Jirou jammed her jack into the wall, before she took the lead.

"They're in here," Jirou whispered as she pointed at a specific door.

"Ok, plug your jacks in the outer corners of the doorway, but don't puncture all the way through." I said as she followed my instructions, "Now, do the same in the direct center of the door, same way, don't puncture." She gave me an inquisitive eyebrow before doing it anyway.

*crrck

Her jacks scrapped against the metal of the door as the punctured it.

"Whoops, sorry." She said with a sheepish smile.

"Don't worry, I took that into account. With that, they'll think we're going to brute force our way in." I simply said as I withdrew the remote explosive magazine from my bandolier and subsequently emptied the bullets into my hand.

They were tipped with red and at the bottom of the magazine there was a button to set the bullets off one at a time, or hold it down for them to go off all at once.

I placed the bullets in each hole where her jacks punctured and let them rest there.

"Ok follow me, we're going to do the same with one of the walls around the corner," I whispered while ensuring the bullets were definitely going to stay before walking around the corner.

"Same thing here but slightly more so it's easier to break," I said pointing at 16 different spots. She once again followed my advice before I handed her the magazine for the explosives.

"On my mark, hold down the bottom of that magazine. I'll be breaking down the wall on that mark and I want you to hold the bottom of the magazine, run in and immobilize them with your boots while I retrieve the bomb. Understood." I whispered to her.

She gave me a nod before she got into a battle-ready stance. "Hai." She whispered.

I walked up to the punctured wall. _'Let's see, manual activation should work for five times the effect, let's go with a force of 250 Newton inwards, so f=ma. That'd calculate to around the wall being a mass of 50 kg and gravitational acceleration of 50 meters per second squared."_ My brain worked overdrive to take into account how much gravity I should increase and in which direction, _"Divide that by 5 and it'd be 50 kilos and 10 metres per second squared for gravitational acceleration, if I take into account the drawback increased by 1.5, the drawback would only increase to level 1….'_ My brain finished calculating as I pressed my hands against the wall. ' _Drawback level is within acceptable parameters…'_

"Jirou, in three…" I said.

"Two…"

"One…"

Her thumb hovered over the button.

"Mark!"

My Quirk activated as the wall crumpled inwards quietly and at an insane speed before I re-directed it to the side.

 ***Boooooom** *

"They're here!"

"They had bombs? Mineta balls forward!"

 _'Heh, it'd have been a good strategy Momo.'_ I thought as we passed the wall.

We rushed in as Jirou immobilized Mineta and Momo with her soundwaves. I ran full blast to the bomb.

 _'But you're looking the wrong way._ ' I reached the bomb as Jirou canceled her sound waves.

"Weapon has been retrieved."

All-Might's voice reverberated in our transceivers. **"Hero Team wins! Return to the command center and we'll review your battle before continuing to the final team."** He spoke before his voice cut-out after he finished speaking.

Jirou and I walked over to Momo and Mineta and congratulated them.

"You did good Momo. I'm guessing you thought we were going to brute force our way through the door?"

"Hehe yeah," she said with a disappointed look "I heard puncturing noises from the door but none ever came through, so I'd thought you two would soon break you're way through."

We all started to walk back to the monitoring center.

"Well, technically we DID brute force our way in, we just didn't go through that way." I said as I explained how we planned the strategy, "The puncturing noises were Jirou's jacks puncturing the door and the scraping noises were me placing my remote explosives into the holes left behind by Jirou's jacks, the noises were our diversion. The following explosion was the distraction to allow us entry unnoticed and for Jirou to immobilize the both of you."

"Still, as villains, we didn't take into account that you'd be creating a diversion and distraction." She said with a sullen expression.

"Don't worry about it Momo, cheer up, it's like Kenji said. There's a reason why it's called 'Basic Training'"

* * *

We'd finally made our way back to the monitoring center as we finished our conversation.

As we all walked back in a blue blur sped past me.

"That's for perving on my sister's ass you little shit!" was all I heard before Mineta was sent flying.

 _'Kenji, I'd assume…'_ I thought before my mouth opened, "5 out of 10 for technique, you needed a longer arc swing to send him flying with an oomph."

"Noted." He said as he returned before he gave Momo a brief hug.

We all took our positions for review sans Mineta.

 **"For this round, I'd say Young Shirou was the MVP. Would anyone know why?"** All-Might asked with a smile.

 _'C'mon Kenji, chuck a Momo on him… please… he's so happy Momo can't give a review this time...'_ I thought as I could feel the trepidation building.

"That would be because of his strategy." a lackadaisical voice pierced through the silence. All-Might's shoulders visibly dropped as his smiled strained once again.

 _'Fuck yes! You go Kenji!'_ I thought as I watched him raise a hand.

"While Momo had prepared for Team G to enter via the single entrance which she'd reinforced with iron bars, she failed to take into account that they'd create their own way in without sacrificing the structural integrity of the building." He said while giving a comforting smile to her.

 _'Why is it you seem more like the older sibling here?'_ I thought.

Mineta walked in from his flying experience as Kenji focused his review on him.

"Mineta was useless during this exam till the last few seconds where his efforts were still futile. He didn't have the foreknowledge to use his grape balls as a spread-out trap on the floor, instead, he decided he'd continue being perverted." Kenji said, all the while glaring at the small boy.

Said boy wisely hid behind my legs. Hey, I already punted him for my sister, it's the other brother's turn.

"Jirou while having to be visibly reprimanded before the start, has excellent cooperation with Shirou. She knew when to follow orders to the letter. Cooperation and following orders from a superior are integral in Hero society as they can mean the difference between the life and death of civilians." Kenji changed his sights to Jirou who had ducked her head. "She also used her Quirk to the greatest capacity when she could hear where her opponents were almost 4 levels below them."

He then turned his attention to me.

"Shirou is clearly the MVP as he came up with a strategy to divert the attention of the villain while allowing him and his partner to enter unhindered and allow for easy immobilization of the villains and reclamation of the weapon." He said as he reviewed my actions throughout the fight.

"Shirou also utilized his partners quirk for hearing and piercing capabilities while also entrusting her with command of the distraction when he handed her the magazine showing he had faith and trust in his teammate. Trust, Faith, efficiency, and strategizing are also factors required within the real world to ensure the success of a mission and the survival of civilians." Kenji finished.

…

 **"Urk… like sister, like brother…"** All-Might whispered.

"I don't think he realizes that with how deep his voice is, we can still hear him…" I wondered as the whole class heard him and sweatdropped.

 **"You are correct Young… Kenji… You went into much more depths but you are ultimately correct."** All-Might stumbled over what to call Kenji, the same he did with me and Ochaco, before he gave Kenji a thumbs up.

 **"Now for the final battle, Team E vs. Team F. Team E are the heroes of this round, while Team F are the villains. Get ready students, you're battleground is Battle Building D."** All-Might finished as he pulled out the respective balls.

"Let's go!" Kaminari yelled excitedly.

"Yahoo!" Mina whooped while excitedly hugging Kenji.

Rikido stayed silent but was still visibly excited.

They all left the building as our group re-joined with the class.

 _'Huh, now that I think about it I still don't know Kenji's quirk other than he can change into animals.'_ I thought as I watched the monitor following Mina and Kenji, Mina and Kenji visibly conversing.

"Good job Shirou-nii." A familiar peppy voice said beside me.

"Thanks, Ochaco, it wasn't just me remember? Just like you, I also had an invaluable partner." I said as I gave a nod at Jirou who was standing beside me, her face turning red while I gave Ochaco a hug.

"I know, I know, but you still did good as well." She said while looking at me with her wide innocent eyes.

"Ma ma, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you're jealous of little pixie-cut over here. Now shoo little one, it seems Iida wants to talk to you," I said with a nod in Iida's direction as his arms were waving about the place trying to gain Ochaco's attention.

"Hai hai, Shirou-nii," she said before the went off with a skip in her step.

Jirou's face was still a burning red, as she gave me a grateful nod.

 _'Yeah, I sure did.'_ I turned my attention to the monitors as All-Might place the microphone to his mouth.

 **"Begin!"**

* * *

(Battle Building E – Kenji)

'This Heroes versus Villains exercise has a fifteen-minute time limit, and the Villains have the five minutes prior to that to shore up their defenses. Mina and I will have to face both Quirks: Sugar Rush and Electrification in closed-quarters,' I thought to myself. 'This isn't something we can bull-rush.'

"Ne, Kenji," Mina said tapping me on the shoulder. "Since we're going to be working together, we should probably share what our Quirks are. My Quirk is called **Acid** , it lets me create a corrosive compound from my skin, and I can control its solubility and viscosity to an extent, so I can melt most object, or make it super-slippery. What about your Quirk? What does it do?"

"Don't you already know? I used it for pretty much every event in Aizawa's Quirk Evaluation," I replied.

"Well... I saw you change into different animal forms, but I'm still not completely sure how it works," Mina admitted.

"Hmmm... You've got a good point there," I mulled over. "I suppose it would be prudent to explain my Quirk, but mind you, it is a bit technical."

"Don't worry about me, there's more behind this pretty face than most would think," she smiled with a wink.

"Y-Yes," I coughed into my fist. _'What is wrong with me? I'm blushing like a schoolgirl.'_.

"Anyway... In case it isn't obvious, Momo and I are fraternal twins, with her being older than me by about 7 minutes. While it's true that our Quirks are similar, as is the convention for twins, triplets, or even quadruplets, there's still a very contrasting duality between the two of us." I explained, "My Sister's Quirk, **Creation** , allows her to alter the molecular structure of the Lipids inside her body and synthesize any inanimate object as long as she understands its molecular composition. Pencils, erasers, paper, if it's non-living and she has a firm grasp on what it's made of and how it's made, she can make it."

"So how is your Quirk like hers then?" Mina asked.

"As I said before, being twins, our Quirks are similar, but at the same time, they're different. My sister can create anything except life. My Quirk is the exact opposite, the other side of the coin. My Quirk can create life, generate living things in a way that my sister's Quirk cannot." I continued to explain to her.

"Living... things?" Mina asked in shock. An expression I'd seen many times when I explained what my Quirk was.

"To be fair, it's a little more complicated than simply making life," I said as I began to limber up, Mina following suit behind me. She subtly eyed my body, but considering how much I see it's a bit hard not to notice, I also couldn't blame her considering that was the point of the design. That and my sister and I had similar fashion sense.

"My Quirk, which is the opposite side of the coin from my sister's, is called **Chimera**. Whereas my sister's Quirk generates molecular compounds, what mine does is that it generates Stem Cells, cells which have yet to differentiate into specialized types. I can then shape those Stem Cells into whatever form of life I choose by using Genetic Memory I've acquired over the years," I said before I held up my hand.

Momo's body "sparkled" whenever she used her Quirk, something our family's physicians accredited to the re-shaping of Electron Bonds between her Lipids and whatever she was making. Like the "blue lightning" in Fullmetal Alchemist, Momo's "sparkles" were essentially waste emissions from the reactions, since some of the mass was lost in the transition. For me, the usage of my Quirk heralded a green frothing foam.

Mina watched transfixed as frothing bubbles rose up from my palm before parting, giving way to a beautiful monarch butterfly, its wings a vibrant shade of orange and black.

The pinkette's awed expression and wide eyes was one I'd never forget

"Whoa..." she breathed out in awe as her eyes followed the majestic butterfly I'd made.

"Thank you, but this still pales in comparison to what my sister can do," I said shaking away the excess froth from my hands. "Whatever my sister makes with her Quirk is permanent. You can carry it in your pocket, put it in a desk drawer, or even leave it up on a shelf and the next morning, even the next year, it'll still be there. For my Quirk, it's different. Anything I make lacks permanence."

"Permanence?" Mina asked as she extended her finger, the beautiful monarch butterfly roosting as it flexed its proboscis. From a biological perspective, it was no different from any other monarch butterfly you'd find in the world, the only difference was the source of its 'birth'.

"Remember how earlier I said my Quirk allows me to generate Stem Cells whereas my sister can generate compounds?" I asked her rhetorically. "The Stem Cells that I generate are chemically unstable, the bond between the molecules that make them up are incredibly weak. I can make a mouse or a butterfly or even a little bird, but at the end of the day, they're only a pale and unstable imitation of the real, genuine life. At the end of the day, if left alone, that butterfly on your finger... Within only a single hour at the shortest, the cells that make up its body would begin to undergo Apoptosis, and the bonds holding them together would completely degenerate."

"Apoptosis?" Mina asked with a tilt of her head.

I held up my palm, Mina passing the butterfly on her finger back to me. The insect roosting atop my open palm, before her very eyes the vibrant shades of orange and black gave way to frothing green, the once-beautiful creature melting before her very eyes into a pile of goo.

"What the hell?!" Mina gaped in shock as the butterfly completely disintegrated.

"As I explained before, any life that my Quirk creates lacks permanence. Anything I spawn is ultimately fated to degrade into the constituent materials it was born from," I said sadly as the frothy foam suffused back into my skin.

"But… with the Quirk Evaluation, how did you turn into a cheetah during the sprint?" her eyes bore into mine as her mouth hung slightly open.

"That's the second facet of my Quirk," Kenji answered. "Tell me, have you ever heard of the Primordial Soup Theory?"

"No?" she said, her face growing even more confused as time passed on.

"The Primordial Soup, sometimes called the Prebiotic Soup, is a hypothetical condition of the Earth's atmosphere prior to the emergence of organic life. It's theorized as a chemical environment in which the first biological molecules were formed under natural forces where simple organic compounds were created from non-living inorganic molecules through physical and chemical reactions on the Earth's surface." I said, my hands waving around to describe the scientific theory.

Taking a deep breath, I continued. "The so formed organic molecules accumulated into a rich organic ocean, or "soup". Within this soup, simple organic molecules reacted with each other to form more complex molecules, including nucleic acids and proteins, which are the central structural and functional components of all living organisms. These molecules would then aggregate to become the first forms of life, which over millions of years would evolve into microbial life, invertebrates, arthropods, dinosaurs, mammals, end eventually, human beings."

"But what does this… Primordial Soup thingy have to do with your Quirk?" she asked, her face still scrunched up in confusion.

"Remember how I said my Quirk lets me generate Stem Cells that have yet to differentiate into the various types?" I asked. "While it's true I can project life using my Quirk, I can also alter my own genetic sequence as well," I said holding up my hand. "The primary means with which I acquire animal DNA for genetic memory is oral, as in, the food I eat. When my body breaks down an animal's genetic material, it's entire blueprint is stored in my memory, and from that point on the generation or adaptation of animal life is largely instinctual. I can also emulate basic animal features provided I have an extensive understanding of the biology involved."

"Wait… but that'd mean…" her eyes swiveled onto mine with an intense accuracy, "You've EATEN a cheetah!?" she exclaimed in shock.

"To be perfectly honest, yes, I've eaten cheetah," I answered, her shocked expression increasing.

"B-But my family didn't kill a cheetah for me to eat! The cheetah meat came from a specimen in a zoo that had died of natural causes. I've never once hunted an animal down purely for its DNA," I said waving off her concerns. "The only reason I even had the opportunity to eat cheetah was because it was in a controlled environment supervised by a group of Quirk Analysts who were curious as to how **Chimera** worked."

"Why on earth would there be so much interest in your Quirk that they'd give you a _cheetah_ to eat!?" she asked, her voice straining with incredulity.

"Well, think about it. My Quirk lets me generate Stem Cells which I can then reshape into any form I want, and I can radically alter my anatomy to give me the characteristics of any animal whose genetic material I'm familiar with." I took a chance to breathe before I continuing; jeez this is taking a while. "When I was five, I didn't understand what the big deal was, but as I got older, I could understand that the implications of my Quirk could answer some of the age-old questions that have been plaguing biologists for centuries. And that doesn't even touch how the mechanics of my Quirk could influence gene therapies for decades to come because it works as the perfect test bed for countless biochemical scenarios,' I answered.

"In fact, because of my Quirk's diverse properties, **Chimera** is the only non-theoretical Quirk that's been confirmed to fall under all three known categories. The Emitter archetype is characterized by my ability to spawn life separate from my own body. The Transformation archetype is expressed in my ability to alter parts of my anatomy to match that of an animal. Lastly, the Mutant archetype is characterized by my ability to undergo overarching body-wide mutations which allow me to turn into humanoid versions of other animals, like the cheetah form I used on the dash, or the kangaroo rat I used in the long jump." I finished explaining.

"Wait, so does that mean you could turn into a frog as well?" she asked with a strange gleam in her eyes

'That's what she got from all this?' I wondered as by eyebrow rose. "To be perfectly honest, yes, I could turn myself into a Frog or Toad-Type Mutant. I've eaten frog legs and even toad meat in the past, so I do have amphibian DNA in my genetic memory," I said tapping the side of her head.

"…so, you'd be a male version of Tsuyu-chan?"

"Well, it's a little more complicated than that," I stated. I wasn't about to admit that using Frog DNA did, in fact, turn me into the spitting image of a gender-bent version of Tsuyu.

"Obviously, as a human being that makes me a Mammal. The constituent arrangement of nucleobases, Adenine, Thymine, Guanine, and Cytosine will differ radically between the DNA of mammalian, reptilian, amphibian, avian, and arthropodal DNA, so changing my biological classification so radically is extremely taxing on a fundamental level. I could turn myself into a Frog-Type Mutant like Asui-san or a Crow-Type Mutant like Tokoyami-san, but because my default DNA is mammalian, the transformation would be a lot more energy-intensive than simply shifting between different mammalian strands. In the future, I might be able to more-readily change between the various genotypes, but for now, mammalian transformations are just the ones that come the easiest for me. For minor changes, as long as it's a single or a few small body parts I can more-readily change between body types, but don't expect me to be changing into animal heads like one does with hats,' I stated.

I began to explain in _much_ further depth, "In fact, there are still arguments within the scientific community as to whether my Quirk should fall under all three, or if it should be placed in a new fourth category. My vote is they call it the Progenitor category, but the jury's still up on whether **Chimera** warrants its own class, or if it's not dissimilar enough that it still falls under the three pre-existing archetyp—"

 **"Young Kenji, as much as I'd love to hear the intricacies of your Quirk, I'm afraid we must have you move along."** All-Might's voice rung through our earpieces. **"The day is almost over and you're the only Teams left. I've been lenient with giving you extra preparation time to explain your Quirk, but we really must make a move on."**

"Hai, Sensei. My apologies for holding up your lesson. Ashido-san and I are ready to begin," I spoke into the receiver.

 **"Good. Begin!"** His voice resounded as a beep followed his sentence.

"Wait, what are we going to do? We don't even know where they are yet!" Mina panicked in a frenzy. Just because my explanation didn't officially eat into our allotted fifteen minutes, didn't mean she didn't have the right to panic as the last tester of the day.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it," I said holding up my hands towards the door. "I'll show you that getting in on the recommendation wasn't only for show," I said as I scrunched my brow, green froth bubbling from my hands. A few seconds later, a small furry bat popped into existence, followed by another, and another, and another, and two more after that totaling six.

"For small animals like this, the limit that I can spawn simultaneously is six. It might not seem all that impressive on paper, but if you're creative, you can do a lot with very little," I said as the small swarm of bats entered the building, their instructions woven into their DNA.

"So... What are they doing exactly?" Mina asked.

"I've instructed them to sweep the building with echolocation for the location of Kaminari-san, Sato-san, and the bomb. While they do that, you and I are going to take a little shortcut," I said jerking my thumb up to the roof above us. "If that's okay with you, of course."

"Okidoke." She said with a grin.

"Alright. Once we get to the top, my minions should be done sweeping the building, and I'll have a fix on their position. After that, it's just a matter of getting the drop on them. In more ways than one," I said making my way to the wall. "How confident are you in your ability to scale a sheer surface?"

"Well, I can climb with my acid and burn footholds but it takes a while." She admitted

"Hmmm... Well, I guess I can work around that. Hold on for a second," I said while tapping into a DNA strain from the Sciuridae family. A layer of light-brown fur growing around my forearms, shins, and ears as frothing green foam fell away, the manifestation of a large bushy tail from the base of my spine gave way to the form of a Squirrel-Type Mutant.

"Squirrel!" she squealed as her eyes grew wide, "Why a squirrel though?"

"Squirrels are excellent climbers even on blank concrete surfaces, and their ankles can articulate completely sideways, so there's no problem with finding footholds," I explained. "Also, the tail makes for a good seat so you won't immediately fall off if there's any slippage. All I ask is that you stick close. The further away from the wall, our joint center of mass is, the harder it'll be to climb."

"Uh, sure thing." She said.

"Are you secured?" I asked, Mina nodded as she tightened her grip around her wrists and ankles across my torso and waist. "Alright then. Let's go!" I said flexing my claws and jumping up at the wall.

Curved nails found minute cracks and pores in the concrete, with a bubbly pink package in tow I eagerly scaled the concrete wall. It wasn't until the halfway mark at thirty feet up that I noticed something pressing into my back.

Two very nice, very soft somethings.

"Is something the matter?" Mina asked as she noticed my discomfort and as she adjusted herself against my back, her body pressed flush against my own.

"No... Nothing at all," I said as I continued to scale the wall with the proportional strength of a squirrel. _'Damn these hormones...'_ I thought as I felt my cheeks heat up. _'Who knew going through puberty a second time would be such a pain in the ass,'_ I thought as we finally scaled the wall.

 _"Alright, we're clear. You can let go now."_ I whispered to her.

 _"Hai, Squad Commander Yaoyorozu,"_ she whispered back with a slight chuckle as she vaulted over my shoulders, _"Also, why are we whispering?"_

 _"Kaminari-san and Sato-san could be right underneath us for all we know,"_ I answered, the small swarm of bats from earlier flittering over the side of the roof before roosting on my extended arm. The bats melting into their constituent green bubbly goop, the frothing mass was absorbed into my skin, and the Genetic Memory from the bats was assimilated into my mind.

 _"Alright, the Villains and the Bomb are on the top floor, but it doesn't seem like they've noticed us yet. Have you ever watched the movie Aliens?"_ I asked as a small smile spread on my face.

 _"Of course I have, it's one of my inspirations."_ She said as a grin threatened to split her face.

 _"Okay. The plan is that you'll melt a hole in the ceiling behind the bomb like when the laser scalpel cut one of the legs of that Facehugger. While you're doing that, I'm going to go to the door and cause a distraction. The last thing I want is for you to get taken hostage because one of the Villains happens to look backward while guarding the Bomb,"_ I whispered to her as I crawled forward.

 _"Got it. Where do I go?"_ Mina whispered enthusiastically, seemingly eager to drop down from the ceiling like a Xenomorph if the look on her face was any indication.

 _"You're going to want to stand right..."_ I said as I grabbed her shoulders, carefully maneuvering her until she was in just the right spot _. "Here. You'll want to make the center of the hole this spot,"_ I said pointing to a spot on the ground.

 _"Got it!"_ Mina said with a wide smile as she let acid drip from her finger and onto the roof, the reinforced concrete beginning to melt away. _"Oh, before you go."_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Good luck, Kenji-kun,"_ she said with a small wink and a smile.

"G-G-Got it!" My voice cracked as I replied before scampering off, heart aflutter at the girl's rather nice gesture, my mind wandering to earlier. _'Damn these tight pants!'_ I thought as I tiptoed rapidly toward the door, thankfully my back was to the pink-haired girl.

* * *

(Battle Building E – 3rd Person POV: Team F)

"Ma-n, when do you think they'll get here man?" Kaminari asked as he stifled a yawn

Sato looked at him with a bored face, having been pumped up but nothing happening, "Dunno man, it's been like five minutes but nothi-"

*Kluk*

"What was that?" Sato asked.

*KLUK*

"It's coming from the door!" Kaminari shouted, the steel-reinforced door gaining a substantial bulge as whoever was on the other side beat on it.

*KLURK*

"Um, Kaminari, what's the plan here?" Sato asked as he began burning through sugar with his Quirk, the burly teen bulking up.

"Don't worry, we've got a perfect ambush scenario," Kaminari said with a smug grin as electricity danced off his arms.

"Uh, wait..." Sato slurred through his temporary mental ineptitude. "Are we the ambushers, or the ambushees? Can you even ambush something that's beating its way through metal plating to get to you?"

"Ummm..." Kaminari returned slowly, his gut twisting in knots as the door before them continued to deform under whatever force was striking it.

Seeing it brought memories back of the Quirk Evaluation Test, how the male Yaoyorozu had sent his punching bag flying when he'd hit it with a shrimp arm. "Get ready! Whatever you do, don't let him punch you!"

*KLLUUURK*

*CRACK-OW*

Moments later the door came spiraling towards them, the two "Villains" jumping out of the way from the slab of metal as their opponent stepped through the door.

It was definitely Kenji; the rather minimalist look of his Hero Costume gave it away. However, instead of a lean muscular teen, the one who walked through the door instead was covered head to toe in light brown fur, rippling muscles, was armed with claws, fangs, a large muzzle, whiskers, and a dark red mane.

"LION MAAAAAAAN!" Sato screamed as-intelligibly as he could as the hulking Lion-Type Mutant stepped in, baleful brown eyes looking at them.

 **"Hero Team wins!"** All Might announced.

"Say what?" Kaminari gaped as he turned around to the bomb

Only to see Mina standing there with a shit-eating grin on her face, a hole in the ceiling right above her. "Shit… she pulled an 'Alien' on us!" he raged.

"Urkhhh..." Sato gurgled.

"Aww, what a cute widdle kitten…" she cooed as she bounded over to Kenji's towering muscled form.

 **"Hero Team wins! Everyone return to the exit."** All-Might's voice came over the receiver, **"I'm afraid I'll have to skip the reviews for the last team. However, you've each done exemplary. Great work."**

* * *

(Battle Ground Exit – Shirou)

' _I guess it makes sense why All-Might skipped the review,'_ I mused as I looked at All-Might's body, extremely minor tremors shook his body, almost unnoticeable _, 'He's nearing his limit.'_

*wheet wheet

 _'Seriously? Where does he even keep a whistle on a skin-tight bodysuit?'_ I thought with incredulity.

 **"Good work everyone! We didn't have any major injuries other than Young Midoriya, either!"** He said in his deep voice, a megawatt smile spreading across his face, **"You guys took this seriously! You all did a good job for your first training!"** he finished with a thumbs-up.

"To have such a proper class after Aizawa-Sensei's class…" Tsuyu began to speak, "It's kind of anticlimactic…"

Most of the class simultaneously agreeing with her.

 _'Ahhh, Tsuyu. Never change from being such a blunt person.'_ I thought.

 **"We're free to have proper classes, as well!"** He said with his arms splayed to his side, **"Well then, I must review the results with Young Midoriya! Change and return…"** he said as he got into a runner's stance before blasting off.

His voice echoed from the tunnel he'd ran through.

 **"...to the classroom!"**

"All-Might's Amazing!" Kaminari spoke out I noted.

Then Ojiro spoke, "Why was he in such a hurry?"

My eyes went to Kenji's and our eyes locked, we both knew exactly why he'd left in a rush.

He was nearing his limit.

I spoke up to lessen the attention from our teacher.

"Well Midoriya did get himself severely injured, and since he is a student of Yuuei, his health falls under the care of the Academy's teachers," I spoke up getting everyone's attention.

I started to follow the exit All-Might had just run through, "Besides, the day's almost over. We'd better get changed." I said as I broke out into a sprint.

Varying levels of feet hitting the ground ensued.

 _'Next up is the press and the USJ incident.'_ I recalled from my knowledge from my past life as I sprinted to the changing rooms.

 _'I need to get ready, just in case anything has changed."_ I thought.

*Gurgle*

 _But first, I should probably go get some snacks'_ I noted as my stomach growled for sustenance.

* * *

 **Author's Note: For the explanation of Kenji's quirk, a huge thank you to NeoNazo356 as he was the one who put extensive thought into the quirk and also wrote it down. So, thanks a lot man, greatly appreciated.**

 **Shirou as an SI is meant to have a personality where he's quite protective of Uraraka, however, his thought process is very erratic, and he likes to troll people but he also tends to overthink things, especially when it comes to the timeline.**

 **Kenji, on the other hand, is meant to be the rock of the two. Due to his upbringing and Quirk, he's calm and collected yet also intelligent and strong-willed. However, both are susceptible to things like lust and love due to their bodies and hormones.**

 **Also, for the majority of Kenji's POV, NeoNazo356 wrote it so a major shout out and thanks to him, I merely rearranged and added some minor details.**


	7. Chapter 7: Relax before the Storm

**_Author's Note: I don't own anything from Boku no Hero Academia, that right belongs to Kohei Horikoshi. The only thing I own from this fic are the SI/OC and any original ideas._**

 ** _*Added Note: This fic will follow canon events; however, I will be swapping my SI/OC with Koji Koda. My apologies to those who like this character but I can't quite picture him as a hero with his quirk, especially him being able to pass the Entrance Exam with the ability to talk to animals._**

 ** _**Added Note: Never mentioned this but Koji Koda and Aoyama Yuga have been placed in 1-B instead._**

"Speech Text" – Normal Talking

 _"_ _Speech Text" – Whispering_

 _'_ _Thought Text' - Thoughts_

 **"** **Speech Text" – All Might (Hero Form) Talking**

 ** _'_** ** _Thought Text' – All Might (Hero Form) Thoughts_**

Writing Text – Writing Text

 **Writing Text – Quirk Text**

 ** _If you'd like anything added to the story just send me a review or DM and if it fits on or I think it's hilarious, I'll most definitely add it. Maybe? Most likely somewhere in chapters or during relaxation chapters?_**

 **Review replies –**

 **ivaXter: Thanks.**

 **Sai Hikawa: Yes, this'll be shounen but there will also be humor, drama, and romance mixed in. Not just romance for Shirou, but for other characters as well. Hahaha, don't worry there'll be more coming soon, but have fun enjoying this chapter.**

 **Kneck: Thank you so much for the compliment, it really means a lot to know that I'm being successful with 1** **st** **person, it definitely very hard to write in 1** **st** **person, thank you so much.**

 **Hashirama 1710: Well… damn. That's one hell of a compliment. Like really, that actually means so much. I saw this review in my email and I was genuinely stunned, it makes me happy for someone to think that, thank you:)**

 **Overtale: Nah, Shirou took after his father. If you type up "Ochaco's Father" in google it'll give you a result, he looks like a younger version of the dad basically, while Ochaco took after the mother. So nah, Shirou has a rugged, scary, protective big brother thing going on.**

 ** _Remember, I always look at the reviews and they become a serious motivation for me to continue writing and to become a better writer, so please, keep up the reviews!_**

* * *

(The Home – Shirou)

"Hey sis, you okay with a mixed omelette for breakfast?" my voice echoed through the house, the sound of frying eggs following.

I'd have asked mom and dad as well, but they'd left for a business trip for their company.

 _'Huh, you know, this probably explains why Ochaco was so surprised to see them back here during the Sports Exam,'_ I wondered before I heard a sudden noise.

*Thwump*

…

"…Sis, did you fall on some of your clothes again?" I asked, sadly this had happened on multiple occasions.

 _"grumble…"_ was all my sister said as she walked into the kitchen, a bright red mark on the side of her face. She plopped herself down on one of the dining table chairs and sulked.

I gave a small sigh as I turned off the stove, moved the eggs to their plates and placed on the dining table. Finishing that, I got some medical alcohol and a swab.

Pouring the alcohol on the swab I grabbed Ochaco's chin and lifted her head before wiping the red mark. "Is there any pain? At least from the alcohol?" I asked, after all, I wouldn't want it getting infected.

"Mou, Shirou-nii! There's no need for the swabbing!" she pouted with wide eyes.

"Ma ma, it seems someone woke up on the wrong side this morning." Was all I could say in response. I pushed the breakfast to her before I grabbed my food and returned to the stove to start making some packed lunch.

"Meanie…" was all I could faintly hear as I rummaged through the pantry while eating my food.

"Yes well, as your older brother, it's my responsibility to take care of you despite your adorable clumsiness," I responded. _'Hm… Hoisin sauce, soy sauce, garlic chicken paste, some cans of tuna, corned beef… let's see if she wants homemade or bought.'_ I decided as I looked at what we had.

"Hey! You're like twelve minutes older than me," she yelled, before she continued in a smaller voice, "besides just because it's true doesn't make you right…"

I could feel the smile blooming on my face.

"Sis, stop sulking…" I said as I held my age over here, "also, do you want me to make something or you just wanna go with Lunch Rush's menu?"

"Oh oh, Lunch Rush, please! He has this roast duck roti I wanted to try." She said enthusiastically before she started drooling.

"Ok... Oi at least finish eating your breakfast before you start thinking about lunch!" I yelled as I noticed her mostly eaten omelette.

"Hehe, sorry Shirou-nii." A sheepish smile spread across her face as she finished her food, mine having been finished while I was talking.

As we finished up breakfast Ochaco went up to her room to finish putting on her school clothes while I finished cleaning up the dishes.

Thankfully, I'd gotten dressed earlier but I think…

*sniff*

…my shirt smelled a bit like eggs.

'Eh that'll be fine' I thought as I waited by the front door, my blazer in hand, picked from the coat rack.

"Uh, Shirou-nii?"

"Hmm?" I turned around and stopped as I took a look at her.

She seemed to be drowning in her blazer.

"I think you got the wrong blazer." She said as she pointed to the one in my hand.

…

 _'_ Options, options' I mulled over a decision came to mind.

"Well, I guess I won't be wearing my blazer today," I said as I walked out the door, footsteps hitting the floor behind me before a weight made itself known on my back.

"Shirou-nii! Give me back my blazer!" a voice screamed in my ear.

*thwock thwock*

"Ow woman! That hurts!" I yelled as I tried to defend myself from the sisterly onslaught, "You're gonna ruin my blazer!"

"Then give me my blazer!"

* * *

(Yuuei Academy – Shirou)

"What do you think of All-Might?" was all I heard before a microphone was thrust in my face, Ochaco was in a similar situation beside me.

 _'How the hell do I forget this happens?'_ I thought as I looked at the mass of reporters in front of Yuuei, ' _How did I not notice them? I had to walk through them to even get to the entrance.'_

I could faintly overhear Ochaco saying, "Um... He's very muscular." The image of her faux flexing her arms sent a laugh through my mind.

Looking towards the reporters I took a deep breath and smiled.

I spoke.

"Well, I believe he's currently the greatest hero in Japan. I also believe he's what someone with the right genetics could become if they were a bodybuilder from the moment they were born. OH! I think he's quite hands-" my spiel was sadly cut-off by the rude lady reporter.

"NO, WHAT'S HE LIKE AS A TEACHER!?" the reporter yelled. Her face nearly becoming red with apoplectic rage.

"Ohh… why didn't you say that then?" I asked with a troll face.

"You little…" one of the cameramen muttered.

"Well, I'm afraid students aren't allowed to know about the private life of their teachers nor share information with the public. Ja ne!" I said with a cheery smile as I plucked Ochaco from her spot with the Hosu reporter.

"You little brat!" was all I heard as I left.

* * *

(Class 1-A – Shirou)

As we entered the class I could hear everyone talking about the media outside.

"Jeez, they would barely even let me get through. Don't you guys think they're being a bit… I don't know? Rabid, I guess?" I could hear Kaminari asking Mineta and Tokoyami.

I looked around while Ochaco moved over to Iida and Midoriya.

Tsuyu was with Momo, Mina, Jirou, and Tooru, at least I think it was Tooru.

Kenji, Todoroki, and Sato were in their seats, Todoroki seemed to be sleeping.

 _'Does the guy have Narcolepsy or something? He's always sleeping, on the bus to the USJ and in the dorms,'_ I thought as my eyes passed over them.

Shoji's towering form sat at the front while Sero was chatting to him.

 _'It seems the rest of the class has yet to arrive.'_ I thought as a sat down.

The door slid open with a slam.

 _'Well here's Bakugou.'_ I thought as I eyed his fuming form, most likely having been reminded by the reporters about the sludge villain incident.

I shrugged the thought away before I pulled out my phone and plugged in my earphones. I opened Spotify and played the song 'Sunday Candy' by 'Notes Over Starr' and closed my eyes.

Some moments passed before a sharp jab to my stomach shocked me awake as I listened to the song, sending my phone to a clutter on the table. I looked up to glare at the person that jabbed me.

I saw the grinning form of Jirou Kyoka, her left earphone jack retracting itself from my abs.

"Wake up Shirou, you've been sleeping for a bit. Aizawa-sensei has something to say." She said with a small smile before she skipped over to her seat.

…

 _'What the fuck? She really couldn't wake me up like a normal person?'_ passed through my head as I shook off the groggy feeling.

I barely managed to shake off my grogginess in time to hear Aizawa-sensei begin speaking.

"Good work on yesterday's combat training. I saw the video and results," He said before he turned his attention to the very far left side of the classroom.

"Bakugou, you're talented, so don't act like a kid," He said while affixing the ash-head with a glare.

"I know…" Bakugou muttered, his eyes didn't seem to meet Sensei.

"And Midoriya," Aizawa changed his focused to the broccoli head, "You settled it by breaking your arm again, huh?" he seemed slightly disappointed by Midoriya.

"You can't keep saying you can't help it because you can't control your Quirk," Aizawa said to him, Aizawa's voice most likely burrowing its way into his head, "I don't like saying the same thing over and over. As long as you fix the control issue, there's a lot you'll be able to do." He continued in his monotone.

I could feel the hope rising in the little broccoli.

"Feel a sense of urgency, Midoriya." Aizawa ended.

"Hai, Sensei!" Midoriya yelled. In a silent classroom.

 _'Dude, no need to yell.'_

"Now let's get down to homeroom business." Aizawa began homeroom, "Sorry about the late notice, but today, I'll have you…" he paused.

I could see the tension rise in everyone except me, Kenji, Todoroki, and Bakugou.

"…decide on a class president." Aizawa finished as everyone's shoulders sagged in relief.

 _'Aaaaand here comes the excitement._ ' I thought.

"I want to be class president! Pick me!" Kirishima yelled

"Me too." "I want to do it, too" Kaminari and Jirou respectively said with raised hands.

Mina stood on top of her table before yelling with waving arms, "I'll be the leader!"

 _'Really? No one's gonna say anything against her standing on a desk?'_ I thought as I watched everyone else get excited.

I watched as Mineta stood on his chair with bloodshot eyes, "My manifesto is for all girls' skirts to be 30 centimeters above the knee."

 _'Ok, now that's one I can't stand.'_ I thought as I stood up.

"Everyone!" I yelled, my deep voice reverberating throughout the classroom, "Before any of you decide on a Class Rep, I'd like to come to a vote that Mineta does NOT become Class Rep. Everyone in agreement say "Aye."."

The response I got was quite surprising.

"AYE!"

Everyone bar Mineta who was desperately trying to convince everyone otherwise, agreed. Surprisingly, that also included Bakugou and Todoroki. Todoroki was understandable at least considering his mother, but Bakugou? That one was a surprise.

"Ok, then from this moment forward, Mineta is not allowed to become Class Rep or even a candidate for Class Representative." I said, before bowing, "Thank you everyone, please continue." I sat down.

Silence reigned for all of three seconds.

"Let me do it! Me!" a certain spiky-haired grenade yelled, breaking the silence and starting everyone back up again.

 _'Isn't this when Iida begins his spie-'_

"Silence, please!" Iida yelled beside me.

 _'There he is…'_ I thought as everything came back together.

The whole class quietened back down and looked to him, myself included.

"Class President is a job with the serious responsibility of leading others. It is not a job for just anyone that wants to do it." Iida spoke out, "It is a calling that requires the trust of those around you. If we want to use democracy to decide on a true leader, then we should hold an election to choose one." He ended, his hand raised high in the air.

'Dude… I can't help but admire the fact you want a democratic vote despite the fact he wants it badly.' I thought, and I was being completely honest. The guy wanted it so badly but he put the needs of the class before the wants of himself.

"Why did you suggest that?" Kaminari incredulously asked him.

"We haven't known each other for that long, so how can we have trust or anything?" Tsuyu spoke her mind.

"If that's the case, and everyone votes for themselves…" Kirishima asked, his point being left trailing.

Iida rounded on him, "Exactly! Don't you think that is precisely why whoever receives multiple votes here can be truly considered the most suitable person?" he said, his hands expressing his feelings.

He turned to Aizawa-sensei who was getting ready for his mid-homeroom nap and asked, "What do you think, Aizawa-sensei?"

"I don't care, as long as you decide before homeroom is over." He responded before flopping onto the ground and slept.

"Thank you very much!" Iida said before he got a blank piece of paper and split it up into twenty pieces, one piece being given to each student to choose a person.

' _I know who I'm voting for.'_ I thought as I picked Iida, _'Besides being a class pres is way too much of a hassle, there's probably like a ton of paperwork.'._

* * *

I looked at the board with annoyance building in the back of my head.

Election Results:

Shirou Uraraka – 4

Izuku Midoriya – 3

Momo Yaoyorozu – 3

Kenji Yaoyarozu – 2

Iida Tenya – 1

My mind trailed off as I looked at my name at the very top.

"Okaaaaaay, can I ask who and why people thought I should be president?" I drawled out, my mind still in shock.

 _'Dear God, please don't tell me I've royally fucked everything up'_ I thought my brain kicked into reboot and as I looked at all the girl's sans my sister and Momo raised their hand, Ochaco most likely not have voted for me considering she knew how much I hated work, while Momo either voted for herself or Yaoji

"Well… you did take control of the situation and got everyone to quiet down to agree that Mineta shouldn't be Class Rep," Tsuyu spoke up as she glanced at the grape-head, "Wouldn't you agree that constitutes you being a leader?"

"Y-yes, No, M-maybe?" I sputtered out. "But I don't wanna be class rep! There's effort involved!" I complained.

"Oh, pipe down Shirou, we've voted for you already so just be class president." Jirou said candidly as she twirled her earphone jack around her finger with a smirk.

My eye twitched as she spoke, but I couldn't refute her point. People had voted for me.

 _'Wait… can I chuck an Izuku and get Iida to be president? Or at least Momo? Actually, how do they choose Vice-Rep'_ I wondered.

"Fine… albeit reluctantly, I accept the role of class president. However, how do we choose a class vice-president?" I asked everyone as I moved to the front of the class.

"Coin flip?" suggested Midoriya.

"Nah, too boring."

"Wrestling!" Mineta suggested.

"Denied for the fact we simply don't have enough space." I shot him down immediately, I sadly had to remain in a professional capacity so I couldn't say the real reason was for the fact things could happen, certain things involving Mineta and sexual harassment.

"Jan-Ken-Pon." Someone suggested.

All heads turned to the voice with astonishment

…

"What are all you shitheads looking at!?" Bakugou yelled as everyone looked at him.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say this… None of us expected you to get involved with class activities on your own volition," I admitted as I myself was surprised, "Ok then, Jan-Ken-Pon it is!"

Soon everyone gathered around Mineta's desk as his was the one between both Izuku's and Momo's with Shoji holding him in the air.

And by everyone, I meant _everyone_. Excluding Aizawa-sensei who was sleeping in his yellow sleeping bag.

I was the referee of what I'd devolved our homeroom class to be.

"Jan…"

Izuku and Momo shook their fists once.

"Ken…"

Another shake.

"Pon!"

One more shake before the victor was decided.

A rock and scissors.

I announced the winner.

"The new Class Vice-President is Momo Yaoyorozu!" I said as the girl was suddenly swarmed by Tsuyu, Mina, Tooru, Ochaco, and Jirou.

Iida, Kirishima, and Sero were comforting Izuku about his loss.

"So, you've finally gotten around to deciding your Class and Vice Presidents, excellent." Aizawa's voice cut through the excitement.

*thwock*

*thwump*

A heavy weight hit me in the side of the head sending me sprawling, while presumably, another one hit a table.

"Those are the Class 1-A officer criteria, you both have to read through them and come to a decision based on who you believe meets the criteria," Aizawa said as he crawled out of his bag.

 _'Lol wut?'_ I sat up from the floor and looked at the books.

I looked at Momo who seemed like she knew what was happening.

 _'Well, guess I'm screwed. I'm really glad I know exactly what's going on.'_ I thought sarcastically

"You two…" Aizawa said as he pointed at Momo and I, "Will be staying back after homeroom to come to a decision of who you'll pick."

…

 _'I'll repeat again, I'm glad I know exactly what's going on.'_

*ding dong*

"Everyone but the Class and Vice-President, please vacate the room." Was all he said and promptly left as the bell went.

Everyone shuffled out as I still sat dazed on the floor. Before someone picked me up or tried to pick me up.

"Jeez, how much do you weigh Shirou?" Jirou asked as she once again tried to lift me up, or help me at least.

Gathering my senses, I stood up and watched as she then fell, presumably trying to lift me up before I'd stood up.

…

"C'mon pixie-cut, up you get," I said as I picked her up, her body light as a feather. "Geez you're so light," I noted.

"Well… not everyone's a 6-foot muscle monster like you!" She said indignantly.

"5 foot, 8 inches thank you very much." I said with fake offense, "Besides, these muscles are all natural for your information.

*Ahem*

Someone coughed behind us. It was Momo.

"Ah right, things to do and things to understand." I said with a sweat drop as I turned back to Jirou, "You'd better head on to English, you know how Mic-sensei is." I said.

"Yeah, yeah. Later Shirou." She left with a smile and wave.

I turned to Momo who seemed to have a very sweet smile.

A little too sweet.

"So, you and Jirou huh?" she said with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

"Not a word Momo, not a word," I warned her.

She merely laughed it off.

* * *

(Later – Shirou)

"Okay, so we've got to choose four other people. One for Class Security, Class Representative for events other than the Sports exam, Peacemaker, and finally the Reserve." I spoke aloud as I read through the text. "What are these for exactly?" I asked.

"Well… It says here that the duty of Class Security is to take role during outside-school activities and to ensure students are accounted for in the case of emergencies." She said as she read from her own manual.

"Wait, isn't that what the I'm meant to do?" I asked, confused considering that seemed like the job a Class President was meant to do.

"Normally you'd be correct, however, Yuuei grants a level of autonomy to students," Momo explained as she looked up from the manual, "However, this is mainly prevalent within times of emergency or during events, most roles are only half fulfilled during casual days." She explained.

"Okaaay then, what about the other roles?" I asked, hoping to continue the picking.

"Well, Class Representative is the spokesperson for our class during all events sans the Sports Festival." She further explained as I raised an eyebrow, "The Sports Festival is represented by the person who placed first in the Entrance Exam, so you'd have to create a speech to start off the festival."

My eyes bulged, _'FUCK! How did I forget about that part!? That's when Bakugou does his speech that pisses everyone off! What am I meant to say? I can't bloody do public speeches!'_ I could feel my facial muscles twitched as my mind became a raging storm.

Momo looked back at her criteria, "Moving on, the Peacemaker officer is the person chosen to resolve any class disputes. A fairly self-explanatory job. The Reserve officer is the officer that takes up the job of any of us in the case said person is sick sans Class Presidency, I'd take that up if you're away while the reserve takes up Vice." She finished explaining all the jobs.

"Wait wait wait," I said repeatedly as I tried to get my head around this. "These all seem like what I'm meant to do, if so what do _I_ do?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"You micromanage the class." She said with a grin.

…

…

"I hate this job," I said in the dullest tone I could possibly manage.

"Well, it says here," Momo spoke up, a grin still spreading on her face, "Class President, if chosen without consent, can step down but must still remain with a professional capacity in the student body."

"So… I step down from micromanaging to actually managing the class?" I asked.

"Well… actually yes that's exactly what this means." She said with her smile now shrinking to a smirk.

"I hate this class."

"Yes, yes, but you're still Class President so you have to work."

"UGH… Fine." I whined childishly, "We each pick one we think works for the job and coin flip?"

"You are unbelievably lazy," Momo rolled her eyes at me, "Sure let's go with that."

"Who do you think should be Class Rep? I'd suggest Izuku Midoriya." She said as she started off the selection.

"My picks on Tenya Iida, he's gotten the whole glasses and personality shindig going for him," I said. "Right, do you have a coin? I don't really have any on me."

Momo raised an eyebrow and splayed her hand out flat, palm upwards.

A coin popped out in a shimmer of blue-purple light.

"Right, stupid question," I muttered. "I call heads by the way."

She merely tossed it upwards and watched it clatter on the table. Looking at it she spoke "Heads, Tenya Iida is now Class Rep."

"Wait, wait. Are they forced or do we have to ask them?" I asked her, I wondered if I really wanted to force a position on someone. Well aside from Iida, he'd take the position like a fish to water.

"That's… huh, that's a good point. Let's ask them I guess?" Momo remarked as she pondered.

"Right, I'll ask him during lunch then," I said, wondering how I should approach it, "anyways, next up is Class Security, my votes for Bakugou."

"Bakugou? He'd sooner blow something up than take roll-call."

"Exactly my point," I said with a shit-eating grin.

"You are absolutely nothing like I expected you to be after yesterday." She said with an exasperated sigh as she laid a hand on her face. "You're so…"

"Weird? Eccentric? An absolute troll?" I supplied.

"Last one. The last one absolutely describes you." She admitted.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hahaha, well that's how I like to live." I said as I grabbed the coin from the table and flipped it into the air, "Heads."

The coin hit the table with a dink.

Tails.

"Well… it'd seem whoever you choose will be the Class Security." I said with a smile.

She removed her hand with a glare, "Eijirou Kirishima, he has a sort of good head on his shoulder."

I raised an eyebrow, "Really? You swap the insane bomber with the eccentric manliness?"

"Do you have a better idea?" she asked me.

"Your brother for one," I said with a deadpan.

"I would've chosen him, but he absolutely abhors any type of duty." She admitted with exasperated displeasure.

"Right…" I slowly drawled out, "Anyways, Peacemaker? I'd suggest one of the females for this one. With our council being predominantly testosterone I think a feminine side will help." I said, "My choice would be Jirou, I'd have chosen Tsuyu but she seems too blunt, she'd most likely make fights worse."

"Sure, it totally doesn't have anything to do with the fact you like riling her up." Her eyes bore into mine with a twinkle.

"I plead the fifth."

"Fine, my choice is Ashido. She's peppy enough that not most can stay mad at her and people that do don't really affect her that much, she's just too bubbly," Momo explained as she picked up the coin and flipped it, "I choose heads." She said as she watched it fall.

"Tails," I said as we both continued to watch it fall.

…

…

"Now what?" I asked as we both looked at the coin.

It landed on its side perfectly.

"They both become Peacemaker, I guess?" she said with a shrug before writing it down, "Now how about reserve?"

"Kenji," I spoke the first person who I thought would hate the job.

She merely looked at me, "You really want to watch the world burn, don't you?" before she wrote it down.

"You say that but you immediately wrote him down," I told her with a sweat drop.

"He hates work." She simply put it.

 _'And you say I want to watch the world burn.'_

* * *

After we returned to class and finished our double period of English, lunch finally came around.

As I sat down next to Jirou, on the other side being Momo, I couldn't help but wonder how today was going to turn out.

 _'If I'm now Class President will Iida still become the voice of reason during the panic? Actually, if that's changed, would Shigaraki still break down the door?'_ I wondered as I ate my food, ' _How does his **Disintegration** work? Does it take objects apart by molecules? Wait can I do that? Could I do that opposite of th-'_

A small poke broke me out of my swirling thoughts.

"Shirou-san, we've been trying to talk to you but you've been really glazed out. Are you okay?" Momo spoke, her eyes filled with concern.

"Huzzah? Huh, oh sorry, I was really deep in thought," I sheepishly said as I wiped my face, "What were we talking about again?"

"We were talking about our Quirks and then eventually got onto the topic of food. We were actually wondering what that is." She gestured to my plate.

My plate full of roast duck roti.

Then I looked at her and Jirou, both of whom were drooling at it.

"You can try some if you want," I said as I offered them the plate.

Their lightning-quick hands and my rapidly declining amount of food was a testament to my huge mistake.

"Oi." They both looked at me with roti in their mouths, both of their hands still reaching for more.

*snatch*

"Oi!" I grew even more irritated and withdrew my plate as they continued to keep grabbing more, "Seriously stop it you two, there's literally a canteen ten-feet away where you can buy some."

"But it's sooo good and free food's even better," Jirou said with a simple smile as she finished the roti in her hand.

Cue me glaring at her.

"You have a point Shirou, I think I might go buy some later," Momo said as she looked at the canteen, a small trickle of drool slipping out of her lips. Suddenly her face spun back to me, "Iida!"

"Eh?" I got out before I realized what she meant, "Ah right! I did say I was going to go ask him. Thank for reminding me."

I got up and left the table.

For all of five seconds.

"Right, Jirou how do you feel about being peacemaker?" I remembered that I still needed to ask her about the position.

"Uh..."

"You solve class problems with Ashido. At least if she says yes." Momo quickly explained.

"Uh, sure?" Jirou said with a slight grimace, "Wait. Why are there two peacemakers? Shouldn't there be only like one?"

"Well Momo and I picked two candidates," I told her how it happened, "Mine was you, while Momo's was Mina. We flipped a coin to choose and it landed on its side. So here we are now."

"You're kidding… Right?" Jirou deadpanned.

"Nope," I said with a cheery grin as I marched to Iida.

…

Hold up.

"Big brother mode: Activate!" I thought as I saw a certain broccoli head.

As I got closer I could make out which part of the conversation they were getting to.

"-an't believe I got three votes." I could barely hear Izuku say.

 _'Is this what he ends up saying because I got Class Presidency?'_ I wondered as I continued walking over.

"Your courage and judgment at critical moments make you worth following," Iida said before he refocused on his food, "That is why I voted for you."

 _'Here's my cue to step in.'_ I thought as I could feel the mischievousness building in my gut.

* * *

(Cafeteria – Izuku POV)

"I can't believe I got three votes," I spoke out as Iida and Ochaco looked up.

"Well, your courage and judgment at critical moments make you worth following," Iida said, his glasses glinting, before he continued to eat, "That is why I voted for you."

"And that logical reasoning of yours along with your speech earlier was the reason why I chose _you_." A familiar presence voiced behind me, a familiar and _scary_ presence.

"You voted for me?" I could barely make out Iida incredulous question as my neck stretched up higher and higher till they made contact with the owners of the voices.

Cold brown orbs stared back.

 _'Eep, he's definitely angry!'_ I thought as I looked back at my food. Thankfully Shirou-kun looked at Iida.

"Yep, I figured you'd be the best choice for Class President." Shirou's deep voice rumbled out, "Sadly, it seems I was the only one voting for you. Especially considering you voted on Midoriya."

"Ah, yes. However, how's being Class President coming along?" Iida asked as he took another bite from curry

"Quite frankly? It's absolutely terrible." He deadpanned.

*pfft*

That laugh made me look up to see who it was.

Uraraka… Ochaco?

"Hehehe, you never were one to do work, ne Shirou-nii?" Ochaco laughed out with her hand covering her face before Shirou grabbed her chin a wiped the rice on her face off with a napkin, "It's why I voted for Deku-kun." She spoke out around the mouth wiping.

Shirou who was in the middle of wiping Ochaco's face with a napkin froze.

His head slowly turned towards me. His eyes boring into mine.

A slight grin spread on his face. "Oh… Deku- _kun_ is it now? I wonder where Deku came from, but _Deku-kun_? Oh, my this is _very_ interesting…" Shirou said as the grin turned sickly.

 _"Oh no…'_

*Thock*

"Ow… dammit woman, that still hurts from this morning!" Shirou suddenly yelled, a hand retracted itself from his skull turning out to be his sister.

"Then stop making things out to be so dramatic!" Ochaco said back simply with a huff.

"It's called being a protective older brother!" Shirou said with a proud grin and stood to his full imposing height, completely dwarfing his sister.

At least before his expression changed.

"Oh, right the thing I needed to do, Iida," he spoke with realization before calling out to Iida whom was eating his food, said boy looked at Shirou, "You cool with being Class Representative?"

*gurk choke*

"Iida-kun!" I panicked as I saw him choking. Thankfully he managed to get the food out of his airways before taking a deep breath.

"You want me to be Class Representative? Why me?" Iida asked as his gaze shifted to Shirou's grinning form.

"Well…" Shirou began as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

 _'Huh… Shirou and Ochaco both tend to do that now that I think about.'_

"Momo and I chose our choices of Class Council officers and decided by flipping a coin." Shirou's smile turned into a Cheshire grin, "I won."

"Um…" Iida definitely seemed out of his element, most likely stunned at the lackadaisical way of choosing an officer, but he gathered his senses, "I'd be honored to take such a prestigious role within the class!" Iida spoke with confidence, chest puffed out.

"… a "Hai" would've been sufficient, you know that, right?" Shirou's eyebrow was raised but his eyes were full of mirth.

"Preposterous! This position must be one taken with confidence and support. One cannot be so lackadaisical of such a position!" Iida spoke passionately.

"Sure, sure," Shirou turned to walk away, "Oh yeah, Midoriya."

"Hmm?" I looked at him.

"We'll be having a talk one day, _Deku-kun_." He said sweetly while a sick grin spread across his face.

He left.

 _'Shit, shit, shit! What do I do now!?'_ my mind was soon taken over by raging thoughts.

* * *

(Shirou POV)

I returned to my seat with a content sigh, _'Ahhh, the joys of being an older troll brother.'_ I thought in satisfaction.

"What's got you so happy?" Jirou asked with a raised eyebrow, her mouth chewing on something.

"Iida said yes to being Class Rep and I scared Midoriya," I said with a smile.

"Midoriya? Why'd you scare the kid?" Jirou questioned.

"He has a thing for my sister," I said simply.

"And you're okay with that?" Jirou seemed surprised, "I figured you'd have… you know, killed him or something."

"Well, he's a good guy altogether," my mind drifted to his actions in the manga, "I'm not _okay_ with him just yet, but from what I'd seen, he seems like a good guy. It also gives me a viable reason to pull the older brother card."

Jirou's eyebrow raised a bit higher as she gulped her food down, "You're weird." She said simply.

"Well that's two for two, let's see if we can get a third one," I said with a tone full of mirth, while I went to grab more of my food. "Also, where's Momo?" I questioned as I finally noticed that she wasn't at the table.

"Oh, she went to ask Mina, Kirishima, and Kenji about the Class Council positions, well just Mina and Kirishima," she said as she gave a point to the group of three at their table plus Sero and Kaminari, "Then she went to go buy some of the duck roti because she didn't want to take any of yours."

"…" my palpable silence caused Jirou to look at me.

"What?"

"Would you care to explain why my lunch is gone?" I said as I motioned to the empty plate.

Jirou silent and slightly guilty face spoke volumes. Then she smiled and spoke, "I regret nothing."

*sigh*

I couldn't help but let out a sigh, "I regret a lot of things, one of them being that we're friends. We've known each other for literally three days, yet you're already shamelessly taking my food."

"Hey! There was some guilt at least!" She yelled indignantly.

"I left for 5 minutes and somehow the two of you are already arguing." Momo's exasperated voice cut through our semi-argument.

"Jirou started it! She ate my roti!" I complained.

Momo's unimpressed glare at both Jirou and I settled us down.

"Jirou, I said I'd buy some for the both of us, there was absolutely no reason for you to eat Shirou's." Momo lectured Jirou before she turned on me, her glare lessening somewhat, "Shirou, you can have some of ours then."

"Thanks, Yaomomo!" A bright smile was directed at the busty ravenette.

"Yaomomo?" Momo asked.

"Yeah, I've given nicknames in my head for most of my friends," I said before I began listing them off, "Yaoji for Kenji, Yaomomo for you, pixie-cut for Jirou, broccoli for Midoriya, and… actually, that's it so far." I finished.

"You're friends with my brother?"

'That's really the only thing you focused on?' I thought before I explained, "Well, more like acquaintances but you get the point."

"Makes sense, you should probably get some roti before it gets col-"

*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING*

"What the?" Jirou yelled out amongst the surprised shouts of other students.

'Shit, I completely forgot about this! There's gonna be a fucking stampede soon.' I thought worriedly. Getting up I grabbed Momo and Jirou and hefted them to their feet before using my Quirk to attach the roti to the plate then to the top of my head. "Somethings wrong, that's the alarm bell in case of intrusion." I quickly spoke out as I pulled the both of them behind me and navigated my way through the surprised and not yet moving mass of students.

 **'There has been a Level 3 security breach, all student please evacuate outdoors promptly.** **'** A voice spoke out over the intercom system.

"Shit. Momo, Jirou, hang on!" I yelled as soon everyone became abuzz with terror. I used my Quirk again to lift the three of us above the ground, and above the mass of swarming students.

"Thanks, Shirou-kun, that could've gotten worse," Momo spoke while Jirou looked around at the swarming student, "But how're we gonna get out of here? Wouldn't it be even worse if we go outside considering the school has intruders?" Momo rapid fired questions.

"I don't know but I've got an idea," I said trying to find Iida, "We'll need a way to grab everyone's attention."

I couldn't find him.

I noticed him on the side near the windows, but too far away from Uraraka to do anything and soon he disappeared from my view.

'Shit! I can't lift him if I can't tell where he is, for all I know I could pull up some random guy." I thought.

I noticed people starting to get trampled by the swarm.

I knew what had to be done, screw the timeline, enough things have fucked it up already what's one more?

I took the late of roti off my head and passed it to Jirou, "Hold this, Momo make sure she doesn't eat it."

Without waiting for an acknowledgment, I shifted their gravity field so they stuck to the wall, then I rocketed myself to the end of the hallway.

*BANG!*

My feet cracked the wall where Iida should have been in the anime.

I took a deep breath and _roared_.

 **"What the hell do you think you're doing!?"** my voice reverberated down the hallway stopping all movement, **"Are you Yuuei students or not!? You've been told to evacuate safely! Not run and trample each other like goddamn children!"**

I took a deep shuddering breath before lowering my voice back to its deep tenor, "Pick up those that have been injured and assist them outside in an orderly manner. You are Yuuei students, some of you are second and third years, you should be where I am, not stampeding on others." I lectured everyone before I floated down from the doorway and exited the building.

* * *

I waited outside for Jirou and Momo, people exiting through the doorway gave me guilty looks as they passed me. I simply ignored them but nodded at the injured ones.

Soon I was surrounded by familiar faces. Sis, Momo, Jirou, Iida, and Midoriya were talking to me.

"That was amazing Shirou-nii! You were like pow and cracked the wall! And then your voice like a lion!" My sweet little sister exaggerated, her wide eyes glimmering in awe.

I merely ruffled her hair with a smile.

"Thank you Shirou-kun for stopping everyone, I found out it was the media that were intruding but I was unable to do anything," Iida said solemnly while bowing.

 _'Dude… this is getting really awkward."_ I thought as silence passed between the group. I looked at him and karate chopped him on the head, "If you knew but could do nothing, then you're not at fault, simple as that. Stop worrying man." I said as he rose back up with a nod.

Midoriya merely gave me a hesitant smile and a nod, which a returned, no older brother mode.

A voice spoke from behind me, "So would you now be willing to explain why you save the roti during an emergency?" Jirou raised the plate as I turned around while Momo stared at me with a raised eyebrow and hand on her hip.

Grabbing some roti from the plate due to Jirou short stature, I took a bite and said after I swallowed, "Jirou ate my lunch." I said simply.

" **Hello everyone, it's everyone's favorite principal, apologies for the emergency evacuation. It seems that the media have made their way past the Yuuei barrier.** " Principal Nedzu cheery voice sparked over the intercom system, " **Need not fret as they have each been apprehended and sent back to their respective news station. However, due to this incident school has been canceled for the remainder of the day. Please return to your classroom and retrieve your bags before you leave. Stay safe everyone!** "

…

"Well, I'm pooped," I groaned out as I popped my spine with a stretch.

" **That's what you have to say after this!?** " everyone in the group yelled at me.

"Well… yeah? I had to like yell at over 300 people, most being seniors. Do you know how nerve-racking that is?" I said with a curious raised eyebrow as most face faulted, Yaomomo and Sis merely facepalmed.

Momo spoke up after sufficiently agonizing over my sheer amazingness, "We'd better grab out staff from Cementoss-sensei's class."

And so, all of us went on our ways to grab our bags before leaving our separate ways.

* * *

(The Home – Shirou)

"Hey, Ochaco!" I yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah?" she said from her place on the couch.

"You okay with having pizza for dinner? I'm a bit too tired after today to really cook much." I asked as I looked over the pizza menu for delivery.

"Sure! Could I have some mochi please?" Her voice yet again drifter though.

"What kind?" I asked as I walked into the living room, "Also, what pizza do you want? I'm getting a mashed-potato meatlovers for me."

"Green-tea mochi please and just a normal cheese pizza, please." Ochaco looked over the couch as me her eyes wide and a smile splayed out on her face. "Drinks?"

I smiled at her before I waved to the fridge, "Don't worry we've got some cold grape juice in there, don't touch my coke though." I smiled as I saw her slump in relief.

"So, I'm getting one small mashed-potato meat lovers, one small margarita cheese pizza, and a 10-pack of mochi?" I asked her as I fished my phone out of my pocket and typed in the number of the local pizza place.

"12-pack please!" her peppy voice came from the other side of the couch.

"A twelve pack of mochi it is then." A genial smirk spread its way on my face as I called the pizza place.

"Hi, can I place an order for one mashed-potato meatlovers, one margarita cheese pizza, and a twelve pack of green tea mochi please?" a voice of confirmation came over the phone, "Thank you, and that's for delivery, please. Can you deliver it to 143 Hoskie street, please? Thank you."

Soon the food was delivered and paid for before Ochaco and I began to eat, a cold glass of grape juice and coke zero for us respectively.

I basked in the calm atmosphere of the two of us, out parents still on their company trip. The wonderful smell of pizza wafting through the living room.

I relished in the peace and comfort, and I let my body ease away the stress of everything.

* * *

(Class 1-A – Shirou)

I stood in front of the class with Momo at my side.

"Momo and I have finally decided on the Class Council officers," I spoke to everyone in the class. It was really disturbing to look at Kenji and always be expecting Aoyama.

"For Class Representative, we've chosen Iida Tenya," A round of applause came from a majority of the class, "Next for Class Security, we have Kirishima Eijirou, since we used an unorthodox method of deciding the council members, there are now two Peacemakers; Ashido Mina and Jirou Kyoka." Another round of applause.

"Finally, the Reserve council member is Yaoyorozu Kenji!" I yelled out in joy as said boy sputtered into consciousness. "Yeah, he sorta doesn't have a choice in this. Have fun mate!" I admitted as he glared at me.

"Now… there's something I'd like to bring up." I said, this caused most of the cause to pay attention, "I as Class President am standing down and electing Yaoyorozu Momo as Class President with Iida Tenya as Vice-President, thus I have to take the position of Class Representative."

" **Whaaaat!?** " screamed a majority of the class.

"Meow."

…

"Um… is there a cat somewhere in here?" I asked wondering where the meowing came from.

My response was murmured confusion.

"Right, so back on topic." I spoke back up to get the class' attention, "So, I don't exactly feel like micromanaging the class, hence, I've given the position to Momo. However, since I can't actually leave the council, I just took Iida's position and give him Vice." I explained with absolutely no remorse.

" **You're so lazy!"**

"Meow."

"…Okay seriously, where the hell is this cat?" I asked, sadly more murmured confusion. "And yes… I am lazy. So, have fun Momo, Iida get up you're Vice now." I said as I hauled him out of his seat and pushed him to the front, I think he was still surprised about suddenly being Vice-President.

I relaxed in my comfy chair and waited for homeroom to finish. As Momo and Iida finished their jobs, Aizawa rose in his sleeping bag.

"Later this afternoon the class has hero basic training at 1 o'clock please don't be late," Aizawa said with a drawl, the top of his head seemed to be wiggling under the sleeping bag.

A tiny furry head popped out underneath the sleeping bag on top of his head.

"Meow."

…

"Uh… Aizawa-sensei," Kaminari spoke up, "You have a kitten on your head."

"Your observational skills are truly astounding Kaminari." Aizawa dully responded as the little fluffy kitten jumped off his head and onto one of the front row tables, "Her name is Shirone, I found her this morning and she seems to have taken a liking to me."

He glanced at Tooru, who from what I could tell from her rapidly shaking clothes was either deathly afraid of cats or she wanted to hug it really badly, and said, "Shirone is now Class 1-A's unofficial mascot."

"Squee." Came from five different sources around the classroom along with a "Kero.".

 _'Huh, so Aizawa-sensei really does have a soft spot for cats.'_ I noted as I watched all the girls surround the adorable white fluff.

' _Now that I think about it, most people always have something strange or quirky (see what I did there?) about them. Iida has his thing with orange juice and his crazy waving hands, Midoriya has his muttering and Katsudon, Sis has her rainbow vomit and mochi, hell even Todoroki has cold soba noodle and his Narcolepsy thing going on.'_ I mused

* * *

(Class 1-A – Shirou)

"For today's hero basic training, it's turned into a class with three instructors. Myself, All-Might and one more person." Aizawa addressed the class, Shirone perched on the top of his head.

 _'Wait… turned into? So, this wasn't an actual class?'_ I wondered, my memory of little details being a bit fuzzy.

"Excuse me Sensei! What'll we be doing?" Sero voiced.

Shirone merely held a card by her mouth that read "Rescue".

 _'You've had her for 6 hours at most, how on earth did you train her to do that?'_ I wondered, my mind trying to keep reality in check.

"You'll be doing everything from disasters, shipwrecks and everything in between." Aizawa drolled out. "It's rescue training."

I could literally feel the class become charged with energy.

"Rescue, looks like it'll be a lot of work this time as well." I could vaguely make out Kaminari say.

"Right?" Mina excitedly yelled, which considering I was a few two seats behind her to the left, was pretty darn audible.

"Idiot, _this_ is the duty of a hero!" Kirishima lectured Kaminari from in front of me, "My arms are ready to rumble!"

"Hey, at least you'd make the perfect rescue hero," I said to him.

"Eh?" he seemed confused.

"Your Quirk. **Hardening** , right? You could become nigh unbreakable and become a shield. The perfect rescue and defense hero for citizens." I said, secretly trying to plant the seed of **Red Riot; Unbreakable** early on.

"Huh… I never thought of using my Quirk like that, only really thought of using it as a weapon. That's manly as hell! Thanks, Shirou!" He said with a grin and a thumbs-up.

"No one can beat me in water, kero," Asui spoke out bluntly as ever, honestly can never really tell.

"Hey, I'm not done." Aizawa spoke back up, "You can decide if you want to wear your costume or not this time. Because in certain environments there are probably costumes that limit your abilities too." He explained as he clicked a remote that brought out suitcases out of the wall.

 _'I'd be so fucked in the fire zone or the tundra zone. My suit doesn't even have thermal padding to keep my temperature regulated.'_ I thought on Aizawa's words. ' _But, I'm definitely going to need my suit for this, I'm going to need everything for this.'_ My mind went to the fact that this is where things go to shit.

Aizawa turned back to us, "The training will take place off-campus, so we're taking a bus. That is all. Start getting ready." He finished and walked off, presumably to give Shirone to Present Mic considering they're good friends.

I got up and grabbed my suitcase, and ensured everything I need would be in there. _'Let's see; all armor pieces and undersuit, check. Bandolier and magazines loaded with their respective bullets, check._ Spatio _and_ Stellae _pistols, check.'_ I double-checked to ensure I had everything I needed for the invasion, out of the corner of my eye I noticed Kenji doing the same, which was weird considering he really only had his suit.

He looked at me and gave an acknowledging nod. I gave one in return.

Looking back at my suit I took a deep breath, _'Only half an hour till we hit hell on earth._ ' I thought as I left the classroom to go get changed.

After everyone finished getting changed we all headed to the busbay where we all waited for the bus in separate groups.

I sat by myself with my helmet off and my earphones in listening to relaxing piano music to calm my nerves. The song I was listening to 'Ibaraki Evenings' loosened the tension in my soldiers, making me almost sleepy.

At least till someone roused me. It was Momo.

"Come on, Shirou-kun. Iida's getting everyone to line up for the bus." I merely gave a nod.

Since I was one of the first few on the bus I just took a seat on the right side of the bus just after where they have the courtesy seats, placed my helmet on my lap, put my earphones in and took a note from Todoroki.

…

I went to sleep, roused only a few seconds later by someone sitting next to me, but quickly falling back into a slumber.

* * *

(Class 1-A – Kenji)

I couldn't help but worry about the events to come. So much happening so soon, yet so little time to prepare.

 _'I should find something to take my mind off it,_ ' I thought as I looked around. I was on one of the courtesy seats next to Mina where Aoyama was meant to sit, and it seemed Shirou took Bakugou's seat and immediately went to sleep, his head lolling from one side to the other.

"I say whatever comes to mind," piped up Tsuyu after Iida complained about the bus.

 _'Ah, this part's important.'_ I thought as I turned my attention to the duo in front of me.

"Midoriya…" Tsuyu gave a pause.

"Um, yes, Asui-san?" Midoriya slightly freaked out.

"Call me "Tsu-chan."." She cut him off.

"R-Right…"

"Your Quirk is like All-Might's." she bluntly told him.

"Huh?! Y-Y-You think so?" Midoriya stuttered out, even from my perspective he was visibly shaken, "But I'm… uh…"

"Wait a sec, Tsu-chan, All-Might doesn't get hurt when he uses his." Kirishima pointed out, "They kind of just look the same."

"You're both right." I spoke up, 'Midoriya needs to understand this sooner rather than later.' I thought.

"Eh?" The three of them asked in sync, well two of them. Tsuyu just stared.

"If you really think about it, their Quirk is exactly but at the same time, it isn't. They're both absurd strength augmentation Quirks, just manifested differently." I explained, their questioning eyes boring into mine, "Izuku would be classified as an Emitter-Type strength augmentation, as shown by those veins he gets whenever he activates his power."

"Isn't All-Might's an emitter type as well?" Kirishima asked.

"Actually, I have a theory for All-Might's Quirk, his could potentially be a Transformation-Type strength augmentation," More questioning glances, "Okay think about it like this, how easy should it be in reality to lose a man that's more than 7 feet tall with shockingly blonde hair in Japan?"

I could see the realization dawn on their faces and the fear grow on Midoriya's. _'I'm bringing this in the wrong direction.'_

"This is where Tsuyu is correct, they're basically the same only manifested differently. Kirishima, on the other hand, is also correct in that All-Might doesn't hurt himself like that. That's for one simple reason, does anyone know?" I asked around.

"Size?" Sato suggested.

"Muscle-mass?" enquired Kirishima.

"DNA?" asked Mina.

"Close but you're wrong. The answer is technique." I said before I looked directly at Midoriya, "You use your quirk in only on part of your body, don't you?"

"W-What… How did you know?" Midoriya asked hesitantly, almost fearfully.

"Your Quirk." His confusion was palpable, "Your veins of power, I've only ever seen you use them on your arm or finger."

His confusion was still evident.

I let out a sigh and began to explain, "Here, let's use an analogy. Imagine All-Might as a navy cannon, now imagine you as a glass cannon." I explained to him and everyone around us

"He's weak?" Kirishima asked causing Midoriya to shrink in on himself.

"He's lacking in technique," I chided him, "The reason why All-Might is like a navy cannon is because when he fights, his whole body, his muscles are reinforced by his quirk. This means his body can stably hold a larger amount of power."

"You on the other hand," I motioned to Midoriya, "You reinforce one part of your body, so while that section of your body can withstand the impact, the rest of your body can't. Because of this the effect is reversed because the power bottlenecks itself into the reinforced section instead of going elsewhere and blows up." I explained to him, trying to get **Full-Cowl** into his head early on, "You should instead reinforce your entire body so it can withstand a larger amount of power without breaking." I finished.

…

…

"Man, that was really in depth." Kirishima breathed out.

"Kero."

"Sorry," I sheepishly said, "I really wanted to get that out of my head and into yours," I explained to Midoriya who was thinking thoughtfully but nonetheless nodded back.

"Still, it's nice to have a fairly simple augmenting-type Quirk, you can do lots of flashy stuff!" Kirishima said, "My **Hardening** can do a lot against other quirks, but unfortunately it doesn't look like much."

 _'Heh, can't wait till he finally figures out_ _ **Red Riot: Unbreakable**_ _and realizes how cool it looks.'_ raced through my mind. _'It's good Shirou already got a headstart on that.'_

"I think it looks really cool!" Midoriya supplied helpfully, "It's a Quirk the can definitely pass as a pro's!"

"Heh, you really think so?" Kirishima shook his head, a small smirk on his face, "Shirou said something similar in class earlier, like how I can be a wall for civilians. Besides, you also have to take into account popularity as a hero, too, you know."

"That is true, the flashier and outstanding your Quirk is, the more likely you'll stand out amongst other heroes." Tsuyu stated simply.

 _'Huh… so she ended replacing Aoyama's script in this spot?'_

"Well, if you're talking about flashy and strong, it's gotta be Todoroki and Bakugou, though, huh?" Kirishima pointed out.

Bakugou looked over from my side of the bus and frowned.

"Bakugou's always mad, so he doesn't seem like he'll be popular, though." Tsuyu stated bluntly, earning his ire.

"What the hell! You wanna fight!" He screamed out, standing up causing Ojiro to shy away slightly.

 _'Wait, what happens to Jirou then? Wasn't she meant to be the one shying away cause Bakugou's on the other side?_ ' I took a quick look to the other side of the bus. I found a sleeping Shirou snoozing on Jirou's shoulder, Jirou's face going slightly red with her earphone jack plugged into her phone.

If anyone asked, I definitely didn't take a sneaky photo of the two to post into a groupchat later on.

"See?" Tsuyu pointed at the raging ashen-head.

"We haven't known each other for that long," Kaminari pointed out, "So it's amazing that everyone already knows your personality is like crap steeped in a pile of sewage."

"I'll kill you as well, you smarmy little sparky bastard!" Bakugou continued to rage.

"Hey, hey!" Mina piped up beside me, "What about Kenji and Shirou? I mean, their Quirks are super-strong!"

"That is true," My sister decided to speak up, "Kenji-oto's can allow him to be pliable in almost any situation, the longer he lives, the exponentially stronger his Quirk will become. Shirou on the other hand, is extremely intelligent, as shown by the Basic Training, and understands how to use his Quirk to its full potential."

"Ne ne, Shirou-nii really is strong, isn't he?" Ochaco piped up beside sis, "He's really strong and intelligent, just… a bit sporadic." She finished with a small pout.

"Yeah if you think about, the four of you are the strongest in the class in terms of Quirks," Kirishima pointed out to me, "Man, our class is full of monsters." He breathed out ruefully.

Aizawa's voice cut through the chatter, "We're here. Stop messing around."

" **Hai, Aizawa-sensei!** " most of the class shouted, sans Shirou, Todoroki and Shouji, all whom were being roused awake.

* * *

(Class 1-A – Shirou)

 _'I really hope no one ended up taking a photo of me sleeping on Jirou's shoulder.'_ I thought, my mind drifting to how she woke me up, my head somehow landed on her shoulder sometime during my nap.

Grabbing my helmet and unplugging my earphones and phone before tucking them away, I followed Jirou and the rest of the class off the bus.

"Everyone, I've been waiting for you."

The Space Hero: Thirteen stood in front of us, his/her bulbous helmet and white eyes peering at us.

"It's the Space Hero: Thirteen, the gentlemanly hero who's saved tons of people from disasters." I could hear Izuku speaking as I placed on my helmet.

I could literally feel the joy wafting of sis, my internal audio helmet speakers were re-calibrating, so I couldn't actually hear her show her love for the marshmallow hero.

"Let's go inside without delay." Thirteen's modulated voice said.

Soon we all walked into the USJ.

 _'Here it comes,'_ I thought, _'Soon comes the invasion.'_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Holy fucking shit, this one was 10K words long, and all from me as well.**

 **I'd like to apologize to my readers for my lack of update. This is mainly due to the fact I'm still going through my finals so I'm trying to write this while studying, but worry not soon it'll be fairly regular once again.**

 **With Shirone (Yes, I did take the name from High School DxD), this was something I've been trying to flesh out with each character. Each character I've begun to notice within the anime, manga, and even some fanfictions have some literal quirks to them, like something that makes them unique and special on a more personal level.**

 **For example, Todoroki if you look at the manga, is always seen eating cold soba noodles and sleeping. Iida is seen drinking orange juice fairly frequently (there's even a fanfic that suggested orange juice help fuel Iida's engines or at least keeps them clean) and his crazy waving hand gestures.**

 **So, on that note I've been trying to flesh out unique bits and pieces of a few characters but aren't that overly important, it just gives an undertone that they are still regular people. That's why Aizawa has a liking to cats, because that's his sort of unique thing, similar to how I have Ochaco love Mochi.**

 **Another shout-out to NeoNazo356 for being a wonderful supporter.**


	8. Chapter 8: Dawn of a New Day

_**Author's Note: I don't own anything from Boku no Hero Academia, that right belongs to Kohei Horikoshi. The only thing I own from this fic are the SI/OC and any original ideas.**_

 _ ***Added Note: This fic will follow canon events; however, I will be swapping my SI/OC with Koji Koda. My apologies to those who like this character but I can't quite picture him as a hero with his quirk, especially him being able to pass the Entrance Exam with the ability to talk to animals.**_

 _ ****Added Note: Never mentioned this but Koji Koda and Aoyama Yuga have been placed in 1-B instead.**_

"Speech Text" – Normal Talking

" _Speech Text" – Whispering_

' _Thought Text' - Thoughts_

" **Speech Text" – All Might (Hero Form) Talking**

' _ **Thought Text' – All Might (Hero Form) Thoughts**_

Writing Text – Writing Text

 **Writing Text – Quirk Text**

 _ **If you'd like anything added to the story just send me a review or DM and if it fits on or I think it's hilarious, I'll most definitely add it. Maybe? Most likely somewhere in chapters or during relaxation chapters?**_

 **Personal A/N: HAHAHA I'VE FINISHED MY 6TH OUT OF 7 EXAMS!**

 **Review replies –**

 **In Brightest Day: Haha yes, they have arrived! Siscon Shirou is amazing if I do say so myself, sadly not too much of siscon Shirou in this chapter. You'll have to wait and see for that one.**

 **Guest: Yes! Someone likes little Shirone! And yes, she will be featured heavily with Aizawa whenever he's not fighting or on an official school function.**

 **Overtale: Yeah, I explained it in the previous chapter, feels bad, thought you'd read it.**

 **xbox432: Thanks so much, but I'm sad cause you've commented at the worst time possible. This chapter has so much POV shift between Kenji and Shirou, I'm scared it may be choppy, but I'll try my best to please you!**

 **DullReign82: Thank you so much for understanding.**

 **Heitor: Right… So, since you had like a really long review, I've decided that I'll be giving you your own review section at the AN at the bottom so I can explain everything. There is also the fact some of your queries may be addressed within the chapter, so just read through the chapter and make sure to read my review reply for you at the bottom:)**

 **WARNING: There are lots of POV changes in this Chapter. Mainly centers around Kenji and Shirou! You have been forewarned! Also, lots of swearing.**

* * *

(Class 1-A – Shirou)

As Thirteen explained the purpose of the USJ, I couldn't stop my muscles from tensing for what was about to come.

"It is a training ground that I made with different types of accidents and disasters." Thirteen said proudly, "It's called the "Unforeseen Simulation Joint.", or "USJ" for short!" he finished in his modulated voice.

"Thirteen," Aizawa cut in, "Where's All-Might? He was supposed to meet us here."

Thirteen walked closer to tell Aizawa about All-Might, but from this distance, we could barely hear anything, but I could make out Thirteen raising three fingers.

' _So, he still used up his time limit… After this it gets even shorter,'_ I thought, my mind in turmoil, _'Soon it'll be only 50 minutes. After that_ …" I shook my head of those thoughts.

Aizawa spoke back up, "It can't be helped. Shall we begin?" before he stepped to the side to lean on one of the pillars.

Thirteen took his spot, "Let's see… Before we begin, let me say one thing… err… or two, or three… or four… five… six… seven… never mind," he/she cut them self off, "Everyone, I'm sure you are aware of my Quirk: Black Hole. I can suck up anything and turn it into dust."

I could make out Ochaco's head moving up and down like a bobble-head while Midoriya spoke, "You've been able to use that Quirk to save people from all kinds of disasters, right?"

"Hai, however, it's a power that can kill just as easily." he/she said, Ochaco's bobble-head stopped, "Some of you also have Quirks like that, right?" he/she asked

"In a superhuman society, personal Quirks have been licensed and rigidly monitored, so that doesn't seem like a problem at first glance." he/she explained, "However, please do not forget that there are many Quirks that can easily kill with one wrong step. With Aizawa's physical fitness test, you found out about the possibility of your own latent powers, and with All-Might's person-to-person combat training, I think you experienced the danger of using those powers against others."

"This class is a fresh start, you shall learn how to use you Quirks to save people's lives." He/she said, "You do not have powers so you can harm others. I hope you leave here with the understanding that you have powers in order to help others."

"That is all. Thank you for listening." he/she finished with a flourish.

Everyone around me clapped, " **That was wonderful!** ", but I couldn't help but cringe behind my helmet.

' _Now it begins._ _ **'**_

"All right then, first-" Aizawa started before he cut off as the lights were shut down.

Down near the fountain, I could see Kurogiri's **Warp Gate** appear.

"Gather together and don't move!" Aizawa shouted as he donned his yellow goggles and ties back his hair, 'Thirteen, protect the students!"

Shigaraki walked out, soon followed by the many villains, others most likely at each zone. Finally, out stepped Noumu.

"What's that?" I could make out Kirishima say and saw him take a couple steps forward, "Is this like the entrance exam where the lessons already started?"

I quickly changed his gravity field and dragged him back to the group.

"No… those are villains," Kenji said.

The class tensed.

I took a breath to calm my shaking nerves.

Aizawa's bindings flared as his hair raised up.

"Villains? There's no way they could get into a hero school!" I heard Kirishima say.

"Don't try block out what's already here Kirishima," Kenji retorted.

"Sensei, what about the trespasser sensors" Momo asked.

"We have them of course, but…" Thirteen spoke before drifting off.

"Did they only appear here, or around the whole school?" Todoroki asked, "Either way, if the sensors aren't responding, that means they have someone with a Quirk that can do that."

Kenji picked up on what he was saying, already knowing what's going to happen, "This is an isolated area separated from the main campus during a time when a class is supposed to be here," Kenji spoke out around ground teeth.

"They might be fools, but they aren't stupid." Todoroki spoke up again, "This surprise attack was carefully planned with some sort of goal in mind." He finished.

Everyone stood stock still at those implications.

"All-Might." Kenji spoke out, "They're after All-Might."

"All-Might? How'd you get that?" I heard Kaminari ask.

"Look at them, they're just standing there." Kenji said, "If their target was any of us, they'd have already attacked. If they wanted to kill us, they'd have already attacked. But they're doing nothing. Because All-Might couldn't make it." Kenji's tone grew darker.

"They knew All-Might would be here." He finished.

"Thirteen, start the evacuation. Try calling the school. These villains even had something to counteract the sensors," Aizawa-sensei walked forward, "It's possible someone with radio-wave-type powers is interfering.

I spoke up, "Kaminari, try contacting the school with your Quirk. Iida, get ready." Kaminari, Iida and the rest of the class looked at me, "If they have a warping quirk then they may already have something in place in case we try to evacuate. If there's an opening I want you to take it. I want you to run as fast as you can and get help. Do you understand?"

"But Shirou-kun… As Vice Pre-" he started

"Iida," I cut him off, "do you understand?"

"Hai… Shirou-kun." He said.

Aizawa looked at me and nodded.

"What about you Sensei? Will you fight them alone? With that many, even if you erase their Quirks…" Midoriya worriedly shouted, "Your fighting style is capturing the enemy after erasing their Quirk. A frontal assault is…" he slowly cut off.

Everyone could figure out where he was going with it, _'It's tantamount to suicide,'_ I thought helplessly.

"Midoriya… No Pro Hero worth their Quirk is a one-trick pony." Aizawa spoke getting Midoriya's attention, "Thirteen… I'm leaving their protection to you," he said before jumping off to face the numerous villains.

"Everyone evacuate to the entrance. Now!" Thirteen ordered before everyone left in a dead sprint.

' _What the hell do I do here? How do I stop everyone from being split up? Will everyone be split up differently now!?'_ my mind raged with unending thoughts, panic slowly invading my system.

This was the first time I'd ever been in true danger.

"This is no time for analysis!" Iida shouted behind me, "Hurry up and take shelter!"

Midoriya's confirmation and the ensuing footsteps confirmed Midoriya was returning to the group.

As we made our way to the entrance, Kurogiri's portal spread across the ground in front of us, bringing everyone to a halt.

" _ **I'm afraid I'm unable to let you leave.**_ " Kurogiri's deep menacing voice resounded through his misty self, " _ **It's a pleasure to meet you. We are the League of Villains. It may be presumptuous of us, but we've invited ourselves into the home of the heroes. U.A. High School…**_ "

Thirteen and the rest of the class tensed.

"… _ **in order to have All-Might, the Symbol of Peace, take his last breath.**_ " Kurogiri sinisterly explained.

Everyone took up a step back in shock. I could hear Kaminari faintly say, "Tch… Kenji was right…"

" _ **I believe All-Might should have been here, has there been some kind of change?**_ " he asked, " _ **Well, that is neither here nor there. This is the part I am to play.**_ " He said, seemingly sad at the situation, his warp portal/gas flaring outwards.

I saw Thirteen ready his **Black Hole** , his finger cap popping off, at least before Kirishima and Bakugou attacked.

"Did you consider that you'd get beaten by us before you did it?" Kirishima asked with a grin.

" **You bumbling fucking IDIOTS!"** I couldn't help bet let loose the roar that tore at my throat. I quickly activated my Quirk, grabbing both Bakugou and Kirishima and dragged them backwards till their head were in my hands.

But I was too late.

" _ **Hehe, that was close, as expected of the golden eggs of Yuuei,**_ " Kurogiri chuckled, " _ **My job is to scatter you all and torture you to death!**_ " his mist flared outwards and ensnared the class.

'Shit!'

"Everyone! Grab hold of someone!" I heard someone yell, "He's trying to split us up!"

I felt someone grab me before it felt like I was surrounded by people and pushed through a tube. I opened my eyes and all I could see was darkness before it gave way to sprawling earth.

But I was high up in the air.

I grabbed the people around me and used my Quirk to slow our descent till we hit the ground.

I felt weak.

Thankfully, since I grabbed everyone, I didn't need to activate my Quirk too much. There was only a Level 1 Drawback.

"Heh, thanks, Shirou-kun." One of the people said from behind me.

I turned around to see the faces of Momo, Jirou, and Kaminari.

I was in the mountain zone.

*craack*

The ground around us started to crack. Then…

*CRASH! *

…it shattered.

Villains began pouring from the ground.

I pulled out my pistols and took aim. I could feel the others ready beside me.

This was going to be a fight for survival.

* * *

(Kenji POV)

Even though Shirou intervened and withdrew Kirishima and Bakugou, it seems he was too late. The moment Kurogiri's warp portal washed over us I yelled.

"Everyone! Grab hold of someone! He's trying to split us up!" I yelled as I tackled the nearest pair of bodies to me, unable to see in the darkness. I felt something round stick to the front of my shirt.

Then the darkness stopped.

It gave way to light.

To water.

"Ahhhh, we're going to die!" a shrill voice pierced my eardrums.

Mineta's voice.

"Kero."

' _Hmmm, so I've been placed in the shipwreck zone. It seems Aoyama's uselessness will be useful after all,'_ I thought as we quickly approached the water, my body slowly gaining gills and webbed hands and feet from Atlantic cod and the African dwarf frog respectively, ' _One can't change what was never there.'_

"AAAAH-" Mineta's screaming was suddenly cut off as we hit the water.

*THWOOOM*

Bubbles of air surrounded us for a split second before I raced off, holding Mineta in tow, Tsuyu keeping pace.

Soon we came across Midoriya being attacked by the shark/frog villain. Tsuyu blitz forward and frog-kicked the villain in the face before grabbing Midoriya with her tongue before the both of us with our respective packages raced to the surface.

As we broke the surface, Mineta's rapid and heavy breathing broke my concentration. Quickly looking around I located Tsuyu just to the right of me and the cruise ship directly ahead.

I quickly threw Mineta onto the boat and morphed my webbed hands back to my normal hands with octopus sucker cups on the fingertips and palm before promptly scaling the boat and vaulting over the railing.

I allowed my webbed feet, octopus suckers and gills to recede, letting me breathe air again.

"Arigatou, Asui-san, Yaoyorozu-kun." Midoriya thanked as I vaulted over and Tsuyu reached the railings.

"No worries Midoriya, but just call me Kenji." I said as I tried took in deep breaths, trying to get my lungs acclimated to breathing oxygen in the air again as opposed to water, "It gets confusing when Momo and I are together."

Tsuyu spoke up behind me, similarly vaulting over the rails, "I told you Midoriya-kun, call me "Tsu-chan"."

"H-Hai, Kenji-kun, T-T-Tsuyu-chan!" Midoriya muttered nervously.

I couldn't help but sweatdrop at his personality.

"The situation right now is pretty bad, isn't it?" Tsuyu asked the three of us.

"Yeah… What the villain said earlier…" Midoriya agreed, his mind most likely going back to what Kurogiri said, "It's like you said Kenji-kun. They came for All-Might, they knew he was going to be here." He said as his attention turned to me.

I nodded, "The infiltration yesterday. They were most likely the people who allowed the media to get in." I told them, my mind going back to both yesterday and the anime, "They most likely used the media intrusion to gain access to U.A's schedule and gather information."

"But- But… It's not like they can kill All-Might!" Mineta spoke up, his eyes uncharacteristically fierce, "Once All-Might comes, he'll pound those guys!"

"Mineta." I broke him off, "They wouldn't have gathered these many villains and staged a large-scale assault in the most heavily hero-populated area for the sole purpose of killing the Symbol of Peace unless they had a viable way of eliminating him." I explained, Mineta's face becoming paler and paler with every word I said.

Tsuyu spoke up as well, "Guy's that strong just told us they'd torture us to death, you know. I wonder if we'll be able to hold out until All-Might arrives…"

"If he does…", I couldn't help but let it slip out.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Midoriya asked.

I let out a weary sigh, "All-Might or the school may never come. We never managed to get a confirmed signal with the rest of the Academy and as far as we know, no one managed to escape and get help." I explained,

It was something the genuinely concerned me. With all the changes Shirou and I had already made, what's to say Iida never makes it out, what's to say help never comes.

What's to say we never make it out of this.

Tsuyu picked up from there, "Even if All-Might does come, I wonder if we'll all make it out in one piece…"

"M-M-Midoriya!" Mineta ended up yelling, looking absolutely shaken, "What the heck is that!?" he pointed to the waters surrounding us.

"Kero!"

"You bitch, I'll kill you!" the villain Tsuyu frog-kicked earlier yelled.

This then caused Mineta to scream.

"There's a ton of them!" he yelled.

I morphed into my leopard form and quickly ran around the edge of the boat, counting up the villains, _'Let's see… 1… 2… 4… 6… 8… 12… 16…_ ' I mentally counted before returning to the group.

"Midoriya, Tsuyu, Mineta, there are sixteen villains in total," I said, "However, there may be some villains hidden underneath as back up," I spoke, even though I knew that wasn't true.

"If those guys…" I indistinctly made out from behind me, "… have a way to defeat All-Might, then right now, we should be stopping whatever they're planning." Midoriya spoke.

"By fighting and winning!" he shouted determined.

' _Heh… you really are something aren't you kid?'_ I wondered as I looked at him, _'You really are a piece of work Midoriya.'_

* * *

(Shirou POV – Mountain Zone)

"Shit…" I could make out Kaminari say from behind me as we all squeezed into a four-man cell, our backs to each other and facing the villains.

I readied _Spatio_ and _Stellae,_ normal .45magnum clips locked and loaded. Momo to the side of me I noticed was quickly making weapons in a shimmer of pink and blue light, a metal jō staff for and a machete for Jirou.

On an unseen signal, the villains attacked.

Fear left me.

' _37 enemies in total, enemy with electricity Quirk is still hidden,'_ I calculated as I took a step forward, _'Increase gravitational acceleration by fifty kilometers an hour, to forward/downward. Change directional gravity as need be, activate.'_

I rocketed past the group in front of me, turned and took aim with my pistols and fired.

"Arrgh, my arm!"

"Urkk…"

"Fuck, he got me in the knee!"

I disabled 8 villains before the fight even truly started, bullet wounds gaping at their joints and some through their stomachs and shoulders.

I emptied my clips, floated two more back into the pistol and cocked the triggers. _'Tch… only 8 enemies for 26 bullets.'_ I thought as I took count of the downed enemies.

"Ahhh!" a yell from Kaminari took me by surprise, "Scary! Seriously, did you see that just now? I saw the River Styx, seriously!" he said as he ran away from the 6-foot muscle meathead chasing him, "What the heck is up with these guys? What's going on?!"

I pistol-clubbed a villain trying to sneak up behind me as I responded, "Your Japanese you moron, not Greek, besides-" I grunted as some of the downed villains activated their Quirks splitting the earth beneath my feet and sending boulders flying at me.

' _Fuck, there's too many things to use Gravity Field on like this!'_ I thought as I jumped out of the way of the splitting ground only to be sent flying by one of the boulders, "Uuurk!"

"Shirou-kun!" I heard a voice yell faintly, my head ringing from the landing.

I felt the armor protecting my lower abdomen crack slightly from the boulder, "I'm fine! Protect yourselves!" I yelled back as I tried to assuage my pounding head.

I got back up, activated my Quirk to send me flying in their direction and regrouped with Momo and Jirou, Kaminari regrouping as well.

"You okay man?" Kaminari asked me as we regained tight formation, looking down at my cracked armor-piece.

"I'll be fine, one of their Quirks sent boulder flying at me and one hit me dead-on. The hit cracked some of my armor." I managed to get out between ragged breaths, the helmet I now realized, wasn't that great in allowing oxygen in or out.

I watched as the downed villains slowly got back up. Some of the villains started to gather around us, some of them wounded at least.

"We need to figure out how we'll make it out of this mess. We're outnumbered one-to-nine." Momo said as she readied her staff, Jirou readying her machete, and myself with guns.

"Hey Momo, can you give me a weapon too?" Kaminari asked, his hands empty and his tone haggard.

Momo distractedly threw something in his direction with a wave of her hand and a shimmer of waste emissions.

"Are you kidding me?!" Kaminari asked Momo incensed, what about, I wouldn't know.

"Aren't you meant to be the electricity guy?" Jirou asked annoyed.

"I can cover my body with electricity and discharge it. I can't control it though, I'll get you three as well," Kaminari raised whatever was in his hands, "Even if we wanted to call for help, there's interference jammin' the signal. Listen, you three. Right now, you can't count on me. I'm counting on you! Especially if my weapon's a bloody traffic cone!"

'…wait what?' I thought, in the corner of my eye I could actually see Kaminari holding a bright orange traffic cone.

"Momo…" I spoke up my breathing back to normal, "He asks you for a weapon, so you give him a traffic cone!?"

"I'm sorry! I was distracted!" she lamely said, her attention focused on the villains.

I took another look around us. All of the villains were back up, injured but still back.

The meathead villain attacked Kaminari again who dodged accordingly.

"If you can't control it during discharge, then discharge it on contact!" Jirou who was behind him sent him flying forward with a kick.

"Aaaah, seriously? Idiot!" Kaminari yelled as he was sent flying forward to the villain, traffic cone raised, "Protect me cone!" he yelled before slamming into the villain with an electric discharge.

I raised an eyebrow and lowered my guns slightly, _'Okay… someone, up there is seriously screwing with me…'_ I thought before I re-focused on the task at hand.

"You two should take this more seriously!" Momo yelled at the two.

"Sorry, I thought it was a good idea at the time." Jirou apologized at got back into a fighting stance.

I took aim to the sky and shot upwards, emptying all 26 bullets into the air.

I focused my quirk into all 26 bullets and concentrated, _'Gravitational acceleration increased to seventy kilometers per hour, negligible weight per bullet. Level 0 drawback. One bullet per enemy, passing through shoulder and kneecap, lethal but non-fatal. Activate!'_

Two seconds later the bullets came raining down, each targeting a single villain per bullet. The battleground was soon littered with the bodies of many fallen enemies, and some remaining standing ones.

There were only eleven remaining when Momo's insulation sheet burst through the back of her vest/shirt thing covering the three of us.

"Is that a shield?" one of the villains asked.

Momo lifted a side of the sheet with a smirk, "It's an insulation sheet, ten centimeters thick. Kaminari."

Kaminari looked over with a smirk, his nose bleeding slightly from the fighting, "I see…" his arms rose over his head and crackled with untamed amounts of electricity, "In that case, I can be really strong!"

The ensuing release of electricity fried the remaining villains.

"Now then, I'm worried about the others," Momo said as smoke wafted into the underneath of the sheet when she lifted it to take a peek. "Let's join them quickly."

' _I think I've seen heaven…'_ I looked at her two luscious orbs topped by beautiful pink peaks amidst the smoke, _'Kenji's gonna fucking murder me for this… worth it…'_

"Wait, your clothes got super punk!" Jirou shouted, then she seemed to remember I was there, "Shirou!" Jirou latched onto my head to prevent me from seeing any more.

"I can make them again!" Momo said cheerfully, seemingly unbidden by her half-nudity.

"That's beside the point!" Jirou embarrassedly yelled.

I, on the other hand, was having a very hard time breathing. With Jirou's weight on me and the fact she was covering the airways from my helmet, it was sending my head into a really bad state of oxygen deprivation.

I tapped Jirou on her thighs and spoke through my light-headedness, "Jirou if you're gonna cover my helmet, can you please not cover the mouthpiece. You're cutting off my air supply and it's making me oxygen deprived."

Her stomach moved from covering my face which was replaced by her hands covering my visor but nonetheless allowed me to breathe.

A deep voice broke us out of it.

"If you don't want your friend to die… I'd suggest you get out of that sheet and drop your weapons."

We all stilled before we crawled out, I saw the guy with the electric quirk holding electro-retarded Kaminari by his jacket, electricity crackling in his hands.

"Now the weapons…" his hand inched closer to Kaminari's head.

Momo and Jirou dropped their weapons. I held mine up and threw them to the side over one of the small hills, past the villain.

"Good… I wouldn't want to hurt this one, now would I?" he asked rhetorically, the electricity in his hand grower stronger and brighter.

* * *

(Kenji POV – Shipwreck Zone)

"What do you mean, _fight?_ Are you stupid? These guys might kill All-Might, right? You're contradicting yourself, Midoriya!" Mineta spoke both worried and incredulously, "The best plan would be to sit tight and wait for the U.A. heroes to come and save us, of course!"

"Mineta." Midoriya cut-off his tirade, "Those guys are clearly assuming we'll fight in the water, right?"

"Are you ignoring me?" he asked before I grabbed and held him by his metallic diaper thingy, "Oi, let me down!"

Thankfully, Tsuyu caught onto what Midoriya was saying, "Does that mean they knew what was in these facilities before they gathered people?"

"Yeah," he said perplexed, "For people who gather that much intel so meticulously, there's something strange."

"They sent you, Asu-" Midoriya cut himself off as Tsuyu looked at him.

"Kero?"

"I mean, Tsu-chan—to the shipwreck zone." Midoriya shakily said.

I took a _very_ close look at Tsuyu's cheeks, ' _Is she… blushing?'_

"Your own pace is fine." Tsuyu bluntly told Midoriya, causing him to stop nervously shaking.

"Oh, is that right?" he said now relaxed, causing the squirming Mineta in my hand to become incensed.

"Well, what about it!?" He yelled.

"This means, in other words, the villains probably don't know what our Quirks are," Midoriya explained causing Tsuyu's eyes to widen slightly more than they already were.

"Kero! That's true…If they knew I was a frog, then they would probably have thrown me into the conflagration zone over there." She said with a pointed look at the flame-painted mini dome.

Midoriya spoke back up, Mineta now violently shaking in my hand, "They probably separated us because they didn't know our Quirks so they planned to overpower us with numbers." He theorized, I'd say everything I knew, however, that'd make me seem suspicious for knowing everything.

"We have the inferior number of one-to-four along with less experience," Midoriya explained, "Our only hope lies in the fact that our opponents don't know what our Quirks are!"

I pointedly looked over the railing, "The enemy doesn't seem to be trying to climb the boat, they seem content on waiting this out till it becomes an aquatic battle." I noted to Tsuyu and Midoriya.

Midoriya clicked his fingers, "That supports my hypothesis!"

I cut him off, "You also need to take into account as it means they aren't underestimating us either. They currently have superior numbers, experience, along with an advantageous battlefield seeing as most of their Quirks have to do with swimming or the water."

"That's what I was just thinking," Midoriya replied, his mind visibly racing.

Tsuyu spoke up, "I'll tell you more about my Quirk. I can jump high, stick to walls, and stick my tongue out up to about 20 meters," she explained before continuing in-depth, "I can also spit out my stomach and wash it, and secrete toxic mucus that actually stings just a little."

I felt the tiny purple grape hero in my hands still. "Oi, I know you're thinking of something perverted," I said as I shook him a little, my mind replaying this scene from the anime before I let him down.

"The last two are practically useless, so you can probably forget about them…" Tsuyu said.

"I wouldn't say that," I told her, "You could always keep support items in your stomach and throw back up if need be."

"That… That is true…" Tsuyu thought with a finger to her chin.

"I already kind of knew, but you're really strong." Midoriya complemented her, "I have super strength, but once I use it, I'm pretty much out of commission. It's a double-edged sword, I'm also afraid there isn't enough time for me to test out your theory Kenji-kun."

"That's fine." I told him truthfully, "My Quirk allows me to shift into any animal whose genetic material I've eaten. I can also spawn a maximum of 6 of the same animals at any time. Finally, I can modify parts of my body with the characteristics of animals that once again, I've consumed their genetic material. The downside, however, is that it runs on lipids and fats to be converted into stem cells for use." I explained to them my Quirk in a lesser detail.

"You really didn't get in on a recommendation for nothing, huh Kenji-kun?" Midoriya spoke out in awe, his right-hand twitching, seemingly writing in the air.

Mineta took his turn to explain his quirk, "My Quirk lets these stick _super_ tight. Depending on how I'm feeling, they can even stick for a whole day." He gave them a pat to show how his hand bounced off, "They grow back after I pull them off, but if I pull off too many, I'll start bleeding. They don't stick to me, they just bounce off."

Midoriya and Tsuyu's silent stares embarrassed Mineta, but I couldn't help but look down at the ball he'd gotten stuck to my shirt.

' _Would these things be able to withstand Noumu's grip? If I can get one into his hand, then he may not be able to open it… that'd leave one arm out of commission…'_

"That's why I said we should wait quietly!" Mineta started crying, "My Quirk is totally unfit for battle!"

"Th-That's not it! It's an amazing Quirk, so we should think of a way to use it-" Midoriya tried assuaging Mineta but was cut off as a giant water hand sliced through the boat.

I quickly shook off my sandals before changing my feet into that of a frog to keep me stuck to the boat as I stood.

"What power…" Tsuyu muttered, "The ship's broken." She said before Mineta rushed forward and through multiple of his sticky balls at the enemy.

"You can't give up!" Midoriya tried to calm him down as Mineta finished throwing his balls, showing Midoriya how he believed his Quirk was useless, "What are you doing? The enemy will figure out your Quirk-"

Midoriya looked over the side of the boat.

I stood up and walked to the railing and placed my hand over the side, "Midoriya." I said grabbing his attention, "My babies can keep them distracted for 1 Minute. That's your time limit before the boat sinks. After that, you'd better have a plan." My voice calm as 6 little fish dropped into the lake with green foam still attached to them.

I had confidence Midoriya would understand what he was meant to do. I could hear the villains laughing at me.

"Hahaha… Fish? What are six measly tiny fishes going to do to us huh?" One asked as they began laughing.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you." I rose my voice as I spoke, "Those are _pygosentrus nettereri_ , also known as the red-bellied piranha. There's not enough to kill someone, but… let's just say…"

"AHHHH AHH AHHHHHHH!" one of the villains began violently thrashing in the water.

"They'll be able to cause immense pain and take you out one by one." I finished. I listened back in with the others.

"-t's weirder not to be scared right now! We were only in junior high until a little while ago!" Mineta cried, "Who would have thought that we would be almost killed after starting school?! I WISH I COULD HAVE AT LEAST TOUCHED YAOYOROZU'S BOOBS FIRST!"

*CRACK Thock*

"I wish I could say that had nothing to do with what he said, but I'd be lying," I said as I watched Mineta struggle getting off the wall where his head was stuck, a blue and black bruise already forming from where I kicked him.

"When the enemy becomes certain of their victory, that will be our chance. All-Might said so on TV." Midoriya spoke up, cutting both Mineta and me off, "This is the only way…"

I could hear Midoriya's leather gloves creaking and screeching under the pressure of his fisted hands.

"…to win!"

Midoriya sharply turned to us.

"Mineta, you'll be teaming up with Tsuyu-chan. Throw as many of your balls as you can at the enemy." His voice became loud with authority, "Kenji-kun, do you have an avian or aquatic from that'll be able to support my weight?" he turned to me.

I nodded, my mind drifting to the bald eagle which weighed close to 6 kilos yet could carry three times its body weight. Converting that to my size means I'd be able to easily carry him.

"Good," Midoriya said before he walked over to the railing.

"Wait, Midoriya, what're you going to do?" Mineta asked in a frenzy. He smirked.

"This." Before he placed his foot on the railing and yelled.

" **AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!** " and _jumped._

"You serious, Midoriya?!" Mineta asked worriedly, watching as he flew forward before Tsuyu's tongue wrapped around him and she jumped as well.

I activated my Quirk and spent a few seconds shifting into a giant bald eagle. Stretching my wings and pinions, I took flight after Midoriya.

" **DIIIIIIIIEEEE!** " He yelled before he activated his Quirk, "Yokohama… SMASH!" he yelled, sending a force of wind into the water, creating a whirlpool while Mineta threw more of his balls.

' _Yokohama… Smash?_ ' I thought, wondering what had changed. I quickly shoved it out of my mind a grabbed him as he began to fall.

I warbled a cry as I caught him, unable to change my vocal cords to that of a human. Carrying Midoriya, I quickly caught up with Tsuyu and Mineta.

"It seems like we've cleared the first hurdle." Tsuyu commented, "You two are amazing." She complimented Mineta and Midoriya, I gave a warble of agreement.

We landed back in the water closer to the shore as I allowed my form to revert to normal, standing still as the process took place.

"I had a bowel movement this morning, so those things'll stick all day," Mineta commented as he looked upon the stuck villains from afar.

"mutter mutter," Midoriya started to incoherently mutter.

' _I've been curious to see how it's like in reality… it seems surprisingly tame but annoying._ ' I noted his habit.

"Midoriya-chan, stop that," Tsuyu requested as she continued to haul Mineta, "It's scary."

I grabbed Mineta and placed him beside me as she continued speaking, "Rather than reflecting back, shouldn't you think of what we should do next?"

"Y-You're right." He sputtered out before he held his hand gingerly.

"Are you all right?" she asked him.

"Y-Yeah!" he shook her off as he pulled down his elbow guard to cover his hand, "Anyway, we should make getting help out top priority. It'd be best if we follow the shore and avoid the central plaza as we head towards the exit."

I faintly took notice as my piranhas re-entered my body through my legs, and returned back into usable stem cells.

"That's true. Aizawa-sensei has drawn a large number of villains to the plaza." She gave a pointed look to the explosions of dust clouds spewing from the plaza.

' _Aizawa-sensei becomes severely injured soon because Shigaraki disintegrates his arm. This causes Noumu to capture Aizawa-sensei and smash his head into the floor multiple times, shattering his orbital floor,'_ I noted, a plan forming in my head, _'This ends up becoming detrimental in the long term. If this can be averted then it'll potentially prevent issues in the future.'_

I stood stock still for a moment as I manipulated the stem cells to spawn a specific animal. Soon a glowing green foam burst through my chest, it soon fell away to uncover one of the fastest birds in the world, the peregrine falcon.

With a nod, I sent it flying skywards where it began to circle around the plaza before anyone could take notice.

"…but I think he overexerted himself by jumping into that crowd of villains to protect us." Midoriya countered.

Mineta spoke up nervously, "Wait, Midoriya, don't tell me you…"

Midoriya merely gave a non-committal grunt.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid…" Mineta muttered, his body becoming tense with restlessness.

Midoriya turned to the three of us, "I'm not thinking of doing anything that'll get in his way. But if we can just find an opening and lessen Aizawa-sensei's load, even a little…" he slowly trailed off but everyone nodded in reluctant agreement.

As we got to the shore, Mineta started asking questions, "Hey, Midoriya, we're just here to see how things are going, okay?"

"Kero."

"I know," Midoriya rumbled. "We'll run away the instant it seems dangerous."

' _With you and me here, that's highly unlikely.'_ I sardonically thought as I watched Aizawa sensei continued fighting.

Shigaraki broke into a dead sprint before he began to fight Aizawa in hand-to-hand combat.

' _Especially with this!'_

"SKREEEE!" a loud avian screech resounded through the plaza, my peregrine falcon diving at Shigaraki just as he was about to grab Aizawa.

The Peregrine Falcon was firmly in Shigaraki's grasp, allowing Aizawa-sensei to jump back and recuperate. The falcon dissolved back into green foam as it hit the floor, then the foam itself disappeared, disintegrated.

"Tch… where'd that bird come from?" I could make out Shigaraki's speech.

" _Guys, that's as much as we'll be able to do right now,"_ I whispered to the three _, "If we stay any longer, we'll end up being a liability."_

" _You're right… let's go."_ Midoriya motioned for us to leave.

" _Kero…"_

"By the way Hero…" Shigaraki spoke up.

I froze, ' _Wait… what'd I forget?'_

"…I'm not the last Boss."

' _Shit, Noumu!'_ I thought before my body reacted.

"Wait! Kenji-kun, what're you doi-" Midoriya cut himself off as he watched me morph.

I morphed into an animal I was intimately familiar with.

The rhinoceros beetle. An animal known for being able to lift 850x its own body weight. This combined with the fact it's morphed to human size, I can carry a maximum of 69,700 kilograms.

More than enough to lift the Noumu I charged at into the air.

Or so I thought.

As I finished morphing back into my normal form I large hand grasped me around my chest and held me upwards.

' _Shit…'_ was all I could think as I looked into the eyes of the Noumu.

"Oooh, one of Yuuei's golden eggs, how wonderful…" Shigaraki spoke up from a distance. "And such a nice Quirk to boot."

"Kenji! What're you doing?!" I could indistinctly hear Aizawa yell as I tried to break free.

"But in the face of overwhelming power, you might as well be Quirkless," Shigaraki laughed.

Noumu grabbed my head with his giant hand and _slammed._

*CRACK*

' _AAARRRGGGHHHH'_ I couldn't even scream.

I could feel my brain rattle and my cheekbones fracture.

" _ **Shigaraki Tomura,**_ " I barely heard from the hand holding me down.

"Di- -ou k-ll Th-rt-tee-" warbled words made its way into my head.

" _ **I p-t Thir-en ou- -f act-n, b-t th-r- w- s-tu-nts tha- - -s -bl- - di-sp-."**_

Soon they stopped becoming words.

They were only sounds now.

The pain was becoming unbearable

But I managed to get one last kick in.

I transformed my teeth through the pain. I felt as my jaw shifted to accommodate the new teeth in place before I clamped my mouth down onto the hand in front of me and tore away a chunk of his flesh.

*CRAAAAACK*

The next couple of blows into the ground barely registered. The chunk of meat swallowed tasted like the worst thing in the world, but it barely even bothered me.

The pain was too much…

The pressure was too much…

Each blow felt muted… Dream-like…

"GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU SON OF A BITCH!" a voice thundered before the pressure around my head released itself.

Darkness consumed me.

* * *

(Shirou POV – Mountain Zone)

"Tch…" Jirou spat out as we each watched the villain hold Kaminari by his jacket.

"It seems Kaminari-san isn't of use after he discharges a large amount of electricity." Momo calmly noted.

I meanwhile concentrated on my guns who were now behind the villain. When I threw them, I placed them under gravity fields so I' be able to manipulate them.

"Hehe, have fun with this…" I thought as I used the gravity fields to pull the triggers.

*click click*

The pistols didn't fire, they only clicked signifying they were empty. 'Kuso! I forgot to reload them!' I thought as I released the pistols letting them fall to the ground with a clatter.

"Huh? What was that?" the villain turned around.

Jirou quickly activated her speakers sending sonic waves at him while I rushed forward and grabbed Kaminari who was picked up Momo.

"We should regroup with the others. We'll head to the entrance to see if there's still any remaining students." Momo spoke up as she handed me my pistols which I reloaded with armor penetration rounds and holstered them.

"You three head over, I'm going to go and check on Aizawa-sensei." I told them as I picked up the machete Jirou dropped, "Call the police and ambulance, that villain was most likely the one interfering with the signal." I said as I withdrew my phone and headphones from my suit, thankfully undamaged and tossed it to them.

Jirou caught it, "The passcode is 8210," I told her before I activated my Quirk to send me flying to the center without waiting for a reply.

As I made my way over and saw a haggard Aizawa still fighting multiple villains.

' _Good, the Noumu hasn't hit him yet.'_ I thought before I noticed the Noumu's hulking figure holding someone else in its large hands, ' _Kenji?!'_

His face was smashed into the ground multiple times, blood spewing from a gash on his temple, his eyes hazy and unfocused.

Rage overcame me.

 _'They're going to take him… They're going to take Kenji…'_ ran through my head before I created a gravity field directly at the Noumu.

"You're not going to take him!" I was sent hurtling like a ball at an incredible speed towards Noumu, "GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU SON OF A BITCH!" My voice sounded like thunder I readied Jirou's machete.

*Sllrrrk*

The blade passed cleanly through the Noumu's arm, the one holding Kenji, causing it to fall limp as dead weight.

I barely caught Kenji before he hit the floor.

"Oh? There's more? You even managed to hurt Noumu." Shigaraki spoke up, "Well it's game over anyways… So I guess we'll be killing you and all your friends instead."

I fired _Spatio_ with my free hand. The bullets rocketed to Shigaraki as I focused my Quirk to make them all converge on him.

Only for a warp gate to appear. A similar one appeared behind me.

I merely redirected them to hit the ground at my feet. I looked around for the others and saw them by the shore.

' _Approximately 200 kilograms altogether, gravitational acceleration of 300 km/h forward diverted around the enemy,'_ my mind began running calculation, ' _Level drawback 2, risk necessary. Activate.'._

I activated my Quirk, sending Mineta, Midoriya, and Tsuyu over their heads. Noumu still regenerating his arm.

*crrk*

I could feel the strain in my muscles become evident, tears forming in the muscles all over my body.

"Huh? EH?" Mineta yelled behind me.

"Wha—Shirou-kun! What're you doing here?! It's dangerous here!" Midoriya yelled at me.

"I know," I told him quietly.

"Huh? Then why'd you come here?!" he shouted in confusion.

"Because I'm scared." I told him truthfully, "I'm scared for what will happen to you… to Kenji… to Mineta… to Tsuyu… to Aizawa-sensei." But I didn't tell them the whole truth.

' _I'm scared for the future.'_

A voice spoke from behind us, "You're chatting too much…" A hand latched itself onto my helmet-encased head and held me up, "It's game over for you, kiddos," I could hear the metal around my head crack and quickly begin to disintegrate.

Air rushed into my lungs as Shigaraki reached out to me.

' _Shit!'_

His hand drew closer and closer...

*BANG*

Everyone froze.

A deep voice carried its way through the USJ with a sound like thunder.

" **I had a bad feeling, so I tore myself away from my chat with the principal and came. I passed Young Iida on my way and got a rough idea of what happened."** the voice continued its way, echoing around the USJ, **"But that is why I must proudly say—"**

" **It's fine… why?"** All-Might's voice bellowed, **"Because I am here!"**

* * *

(Izuku's POV)

A deep voice carried its way through the USJ with a sound like thunder.

" **I had a bad feeling, so I tore myself away from my chat with the principal and came. I passed Young Iida on my way and got a rough idea of what happened."** All Might's voice resounded like a cannon, **"But that is why I must proudly say—"**

" **It's fine… why?"** All-Might's voice bellowed, **"Because I am here!"**

"All-Might!" Mineta cried.

"Kero kero." Tsuyu croaked.

'All-Might… He's not smiling…' I look

"I've been waiting, hero." Shigaraki spoke out as he let go of Shirou with a thud, "You trash of society."

"Shirou-kun!" I yelled as I rushed over to his downed form, "Shirou-kun, are you all right?"

Shirou started coughing but otherwise seemed fine, "Yeah… Yeah, I'm all good. He just destroyed my helmet but that's it," he gave me a smile, "besides… All-Might's here."

The both of us watched as he absolutely decimated the remaining fodder villains, and arrived beside us, surveying Kenji's injured body.

" **I'm sorry… Young Kenji. I wasn't able to make it in time"** All-Might apologized to the unconscious boy as Eraserhead arrived since all the remaining villains were knocked out, **"Aizawa… take the students and return to the entrance. I'll take care of things from here."**

"Hai! Mineta, help me carry Kenji-kun." Aizawa-sensei ordered as he hefted the unconscious youth.

"Hai Aizawa-sensei!" Mineta ran over and picked him up by his feet.

"All-Might you can't!" I yelled at him, "That brain villain took One fo-" I cut myself off, "He took a punch that didn't shatter my arm, but he didn't even twitch. He's gotta be-"

" **Young Midoriya!"** he cut me off, **"It's fine!"**

I couldn't stop the weight in my gut from forming. But nonetheless, I followed Aizawa-sensei. In the background as we walked, I could still hear the fight ongoing.

" **Carolina… Smash!"**

*Thoom*

The sound of rising water ensued, then the sound of meaty punches followed soon after.

*Kathoom!*

Shockwaves of air followed All-Might's suplex.

"How did he make a suplex look like an explosion?!" Mineta asked in front of me, still carrying Kenji-kun, "All-Might's on a whole nother level!"

"Even though he's a rookie teacher who can't teach without looking at his notes." Tsuyu stated.

The sound of bending metal told me something was wrong.

"Shirou-kun? What's wrong?" I asked as the bending metal came from his now warped gauntlets.

"Midoriya… tell me… what do you see?" he asked as he looked at the direction of the plaza.

"What do I… see…" my words trailed off as I understood what he said.

All-Might's enemy was in a portal, grabbing All-Might's injury from the other side of the portal which formed underneath him. Blood began pooling out the side of his mouth.

"All-Might!" the ground beneath me exploded. The air around me pulled me forward.

"Midoriya-chan!"

"Midoriya!"

"Shirou!"

I took notice of the person running beside me.

Shirou-kun…

He gave me a nod out of the corner of my eyes before we were both accelerating towards the villains, Shirou using his Quirk to send us forward.

That was our mistake.

The warp villain emerged in front of us out of the earth, a warp portal about to pull us in.

Unexpectedly we abruptly stopped moving forward, just in front of the portal.

"You didn't think I wouldn't be able to stop us, would you?" Shirou suddenly spoke up, "Well, I've got news for you buddy, you're looking the wrong way!"

"Die!" a familiar voice roared out, followed by an even more familiar explosion, "Move! You're in the way, Deku!"

' _Kaachan!'_

Kaachan suddenly appeared out of the smoke, grabbing the villains metal collar and slamming him to the ground. "Take that!" he snarled.

I scarcely noticed Shirou beside me withdraw a pistol and load it with a cartridge, a button at the bottom. He fired the gun at Noumu with 13 bullets. Each of them hitting the arms or legs.

Suddenly ice encased the entire right side. 'Todoroki-kun!?' I thought as I traced back the ice on the ground.

"All I heard was that you all are here to kill All-Might," Todoroki spoke, an icy cold inflecting his voice.

All Might flipped out of the Noumu's grasp and landed beside Todoroki. "All-Might…" I couldn't believe he was alright.

"Arrrgh!" Kirishima flew into the fray as he tried to land a hit on Shigaraki, "Damn it, I didn't get to show my stuff!"

The warp gate user, Kurogiri, tried to move. Explosions appeared underneath Kaachan's hand, "Don't try moving you foggy nobody!" he snarled.

Todoroki spoke up, "The Symbol of Peace cannot be killed by the likes of you."

' _Kaachan! Everyone!'_ I thought as I looked at everyone. Shirou reloaded his pistol before drawing out his other one.

"Kurogiri, our exit and entrance, has been overcome," Shigaraki seemed to take notice, "We're in a pinch."

Kaachan snarled at the villain beneath his hand, "You careless bastard. You're just what I thought you'd be. Only certain parts of you can turn into a misty warp gate. The fog gate covered your actual body, right?"

"Back then… after I pulled the two of them away from you," Shirou spoke up, "You said "That was close." after they attacked you. If you were impervious to physical attacks you wouldn't have said anything"

"Tch… I was just about to say that ya blonde bastard!" Kaachan roared, "And don't you move either…" Bakugou's palm erupted into explosions on the metal collar, "…or I'll blow you up as well."

"In addition to capturing them, they're almost uninjured. Kids these days are amazing. They make the league of villains look bad," Shigaraki spoke grabbing my attention as he turned to the frozen monster, "Noumu."

The Noumu began moving even though half its side was frozen solid, and it's body riddled with bullets.

I couldn't stop myself from taking a step back, "Even though his body's broken… he's still moving?" spilled out of my mouth.

" **Get back, everyone!"** All-Might shouted a hand splayed to his side.

*crrcksh*

The ice covering the Noumu's side shattered and was quickly replaced by red sinewy muscle, which was then quickly covered by pitch black skin.

" **What?"** All-Might incredulously asked as he watched the skin grow back, my eyes also transfixed at the scene even though I'd seen it earlier when Shirou lopped off its arm, " **His Quirk wasn't Shock Absorption?"**

"He also has something akin to enhanced regeneration," Shirou informed him before he raised an empty magazine, "That's why I used this, it won't do much but it'll buy some time." He said as he upturned the magazine and held down the button on the bottom.

A series of explosions wracked the Noumu's body causing bits and pieces of its body to come flying off, it left arm and leg also split off as it fell back to the floor, limbs already regenerating.

"Tch… You're really starting to piss me off you know that?" Shigaraki said before he turned his attention to All-Might, "Noumu has been modified to take you at 100%. He's a super-efficient human sandbag."

We each readied ourselves.

"First, we need to get out gate back," Shigaraki said, "Go, Noumu," he commanded.

Noumu was gone in the blink of an eye.

"Urk…" Shirou tumbled to the floor as something rammed into him.

"Kaachan!" I couldn't help but yell.

"I'm really glad he monologues, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to know who the Noumu would've attacked," muttered Shirou.

" **Quick thinking Young Shirou!"** All-Might complimented, **"But it's time you leave this one to me!"**

"Noumu…" Shigaraki uttered out, barely even audible.

A black blur stood where Shirou once was.

*CRACKA-THOOM*

A blur landed in the nearby wall separating the zones.

"Shirou-kun!" I yelled trying to find him through the dust.

" **Young Shirou!"** All-Might's shocked voice shook me. He turned his attention to Shigaraki, his eyes blazing with righteous fury. **"You… You scum!"** All-Might's voice boomed through the area.

Shigaraki walked forward, "It was to rescue my companions. I had no choice." He said mockingly, his arms splayed out. "I mean, earlier, that… plain-looking one. He was about to punch me with everything he had, you know." He spoke pointing to me, freezing me in place.

"Violence for the sake of others makes it admirable. Isn't that right, hero?" Shigaraki mocked.

Silence covered the field as the smoke settled

" _Cough-cough_ , y-you're wro-ng." A voice coughed out as the smoke cleared.

"Shirou-kun!" I couldn't help but yell at seeing the condition of his body. He most of his body was embedded into the wall while bits and pieces of his own armor impaled slightly into his stomach. There was a gash above his left eye gushing out blood.

"V-Violence… f-or t-the sa-sake of saving oth- _cough_ -ers is admirab-le." Shirou managed to feebly cough out before his face grew resolute. "V-Violence for the sake of _cough_ others without good intention… _cough_ that's merely violence." Shirou stared Shigaraki down as his body was racked by pain.

"Grrr… You're really starting to get on my nerves you damn brat!" Shigaraki yelled "Noumu!"

" **NO!"** All-Might yelled as he appeared in front of Shirou, " **You won't hurt them any longer!"**

Noumu's slowly advancing form seems to say otherwise

"All-Might! Shirou-kun!" I yelled as One-for-All activated.

A familiar bird dived in a long package in tow.

"SKREEE!" a familiar falcon dropped its package on Noumu and flew off.

It was a snake.

"Pfft… A snake?! What's a snake going to do to Noumu?!" Shigaraki started laughing, even as the snake sunk its fangs into Noumu who merely crushed it. The snake dissolved into a pile of bright green foam.

' _That's part of Kenji-kun's Quirk!'_ I quickly realized, _"But what does that do? What's the point of sending fodder that'd stall for only a second?"_

Shigaraki finished laughing.

"Noumu… finish him." Shigaraki ordered.

The Noumu launched itself at All-Might.

They met halfway sending shockwaves throughout the arena as their fists met.

"Damn. Hey, you talked about his shock absorption yourself earlier, didn't you?" Shigaraki asked.

" **Indeed, I did!"** All-Might shouted as their fists continued to meet.

Slowly they became faster and faster till they were naught but blurs.

But one of them began to slow down.

' _All-Might is…'_ I couldn't believe it.

* * *

(Kenji POV)

" **I had a bad feeling, so I tore myself away from my chat with the principal and came. I passed Young Iida on my way and got a rough idea of what happened."**

The deep voice pierced through the pain.

" **But that is why I must proudly say—"**

" **It's fine… why?"** All-Might's voice thundered, **"Because I am here!"**

' _Heh… he made it…'_ I blearily put together, _'But if he continues fighting… he'll lose more time.'_

I closed my eyes as I could feel the Noumu cells disintegrating in my stomach, being absorbed into genetic data by my Quirk, _'Tch... that tastes so fucking bad.'_ I thought cynically.

I concentrated the rest of my Quirk into decoding the Noumu DNA and re-engineering it. I could feel the white blood cells begin the phagocytosis process around the now dead tissue cells.

' _Let's see… Urk… multiple drug enhancements… tissue cell duplication… there…"_ I thought as I found the right thing to use. _'Tissue cell duplication, insert…'_ I debated one of the worst poison from an animal possible, _'…batrachotoxin. Re-insert with normal cells to begin duplication of poison.'_ I could feel the DNA shifting, decoding, and re-engineering in my body.

I didn't know how long I'd taken, but when I finally came to, Mineta and Aizawa-sensei were carrying me, Tsuyu walking beside my carried form.

"Kenji… I'm glad you're okay..." Aizawa said softly his eyes refusing to meet mine.

' _I should be the one saying that…'_ I thought as I looked at his uninjured face through dripping blood.

"Kero!"

"Thank you, sensei, Tsuyu-chan," I told him, "But there's one last thing I need to do." I channeled the re-engineered Noumu DNA, now extremely lethal poison package into the body of an Inland Taipan to insert it into the Noumu's body.

I watched as the snake coiled its way out of my hand with the falling of green foam, then another Peregrine Falcon to deliver the snake burst out my chest.

"That was you!' Aizawa startled me out of my process, "You're the one that sent in the falcon, the one the disintegrated!"

I gave him a smile and a nod, "Hai… sensei. I felt as if something even worse would have happened if the Shigaraki guy grabbed you, so I used the falcon as a substitute even though he was only mean to scout." I falsely lied to him, I wasn't about to admit the truth.

I looked at the falcon and snake and sent them off to All-Might, to Noumu.

"Arigatou… Kenji-kun," Aizawa's soft voice, "Why did you send those animals though?"

"Noumu… I ate his DNA by accident when I was trying to escape and my Quirk registered its genetic data, I found something interesting." I told him as he continued supporting me, "It has an amalgamation of enhancement drugs and Quirks, it's a bio-engineered monstrosity designed to kill All-Might."

Mineta, who was holding my feet, froze. "Kill… All-Might?" he asked his body from what I could tell through my feet, was shaking.

"Hai… I gathered its genetic data, decoded it, and re-engineered it. It has multiple quirks, the most notable ones being **Shock Absorption** and **Super Regeneration** ," I continued explaining, "Since it's **Super Regeneration** works via duplicating cells, I re-engineered it so the cells being duplicated contain batrachotoxin, a toxin that increases the permeability of the outer membrane of nerve and muscle cells to sodium ions. It-"

"Kenji-kun," Tsuyu stopped me, "English… please…"

"It causes an extreme muscle cramp that stops the muscle from working, and keeps it contracted so the body freezes up." I told her the simplified version, "Certain cells within the heart are extremely sensitive to this, resulting in heart arrhythmias, fibrillation and ultimately cardiac failure. A lethal dosage is the size of two grains of salt for a person weighing 70 kilos, inside the poison package is one grain of salts worth per cell, and since he has **Super Regeneration** …" I trailed off.

"The poison will duplicate within the infected cells before spreading at an enhanced rate due to its Quirk working against itself," Aizawa concluded.

"Correct…" I said, "Thing is… I don't know how long it'll take before there's an opening for the package to get through."

"You should worry about that later Kenji-kun," Tsuyu spoke up, "We're at the entrance."

I looked up to see she was right…

And also, to see a worried Momo rushing to me…

' _Kuso.'_

"Kenji-oto!" I heard her yell before she whipped out a first aid kit with her Quirk.

* * *

(Midoriya POV)

' _All-Might is winning!_ ' I thought as the Noumu suddenly began to slow down ever so slightly, All-Might's fists still punching as hard as possible.

Slowly Noumu's arms began to slow down till they were actually visible instead of blurs.

"Noumu, what're you doing?!" Shigaraki yelled in a frenzy, watching as Noumu slowly came to a grinding halt.

All Might took the chance.

" **I don't know what's happened but this is perfect,"** All-Might rumbled as he took a stance, **"Hey villain, have you ever heard of these words? Plus… Ult-"** he was cut-off as the Noumu fell.

*thunk*

" **Wha-"**

"What'd you do to Noumu?!" Shigaraki positively _screeched_.

" **Absolutely nothing,"** All-Might admitted, **"if I'd have to take a guess, I'd say it had to do with that snake you seemed to find laughable. However, that's for another time."**

Shigaraki took a step back before he began to frantically scratch away at his neck, "Its Game Over… Noumu barely even managed to injure him…" Shigaraki muttered. "If only I still had Noumu… That guy would've been able to up against him without thinking about anything!"

" _ **Shigaraki Tomura!**_ " Kurogiri yelled, " _ **Please calm yourself. We can still wound his pride as the Symbol of Peace. The children are still vulnerable, the one stuck in the wall is especially vulnerable. Besides, the children appear to be frozen in fear.**_ "

" _ **We still have underlings that can be used. There are likely only a few minutes left before reinforcements come.**_ " Kurogiri's sinister voice said, his mist splayed around the field, " _ **If you and I work together, we still have a chance of wounding him and his students.**_ "

' _Oh crap, they're gonna go after us!'_ I thought before my mind replayed his sentence, ' _Shirou-kun!'_

"You know what I like about you villains?" Shirou's voice suddenly echoed, "You always seem to forget stuff… like the fact my Quirk isn't limited to contact."

Multiple gunshots rang through the plaza.

"ARGH!" Shigaraki yelled as he was shot from behind by multiple bullets.

" _ **Tomura!**_ " Kurogiri yelled as his warp gates converged on Shigaraki and they disappeared without a trace.

Two pistols with smoking barrel holes floated lazily behind the space they previously occupied.

…

…

" **Young Shirou?"** All-Might's voice softly thundered, **"You do realize we could have apprehended them, correct?"**

"I know… I just wanted to shoot the fucker for getting me stuck in the wall while impaling me with shards of my own armor." Shirou lackadaisically replied.

…

…

"That was the signal for someone to pull me out of this fucking wall and help me bandage these goddamn wounds!" Shirou's voice yelled suddenly.

" **Hai, Young Shirou!"** All Might ran over his student.

I immediately bounded over to try and help All-Might get him out, Kirishima and Todoroki close behind.

* * *

(Shirou POV)

As soon as Shigaraki left and All-Might, Midoriya, Todoroki, and Kirishima managed to get me out of the wall and around their shoulders, the rest of the Pro Heroes showed up.

Most of them split up to each zone to apprehended the villains, but some such as Midnight, Vlad King, and Nedzu remained behind.

So as soon as Midoriya and Kirishima brought me up those stairs, I was quickly ushered into the care of the Ambulance where Kenji was getting treated.

I grunted as I was placed onto the bed in the ambulance, pain flared like magma throughout my muscles and stomach.

"Hey, Shirou." Kenji waved as the field medic cleaned out his wounds, and took a sip of mouthwash and spat it into a nearby sink.

"You okay?" I asked him, "You _did_ get your head smashed into the ground a fair bit of times before falling unconscious."

"Yeah, I'll be fine. It just a couple of cheekbone fractures, thankfully nothing affected my eyes or anything." I caught onto the underlying message.

' _I got off easy compared to what was meant to happen.'_

Kenji stood up as the medic finished patching him up. "I'll be able to heal a majority of this within the week with my Quirk, I'll just need to eat a fair bit of food to create new Stem Cells." He said as he pulled on a shirt and the medic came over to me.

I winced as the doctor began to pull the shards of my armor out of my stomach. "You two are quite lucky you know?" the medic began, "You, young man," he said pointing at Kenji, "have severe facial fractures, your muscles are overexerted and you have laceration all over your body.".

She turned to me, her brown eyes glimmered slightly, "Yo, on the other hand, are even worse off. You have muscle tears all throughout your body, a couple of your ribs have shattered, and the ligaments in your wrist have been strained." She listed off. "You're lucky those fragments didn't impale themselves in anything important

I raised an eyebrow, "I'm guessing you have an **X-Ray** Quirk or something?" I asked her as her eyes stopped glimmering.

"Close," she said as she continued carefully extracting the shard of armor from my stomach, pain flaring with each piece she removed, "It's called **Vision** , it allows me to see the muscles and bones of the human body when I activate it, useful for things like this." She said as she finished removing all the pieces of shattered armor, pain flaring up like crazy, my eyes screwed shut in pain before they re-opened.

She grabbed a needle and filled it with a fluid, "This is local anesthetic so you'll be able to walk relatively easier." She injected it into my stomach, after a few moments the pain began to recede. She grabbed a needle and began sewing the wounds closed. When she finished she stood up and washed her hands, "There, that should stop the bleeding as well."

She walked over to a cabinet and took out two rolls of bandage cloth. Grabbing one she used it to cover the whole of my lower torso firmly, it was slightly hard to tell to be honest since every sensation around my stomach was muted.

She spoke up, "This is all I can do I'm afraid. You'll have to go see Recovery Girl later or tomorrow to get your ribs fixed. I'm afraid I can't really do much for that." She handed me the other roll with a set of instructions, "Replace those bandages tomorrow morning after you wake up, and make sure to cover your torso in cling-wrap when you shower so water doesn't infect the wounds. You're free to go, just don't overexert yourself for the next week and you should be fine."

I quickly left the ambulance and met up with Ochaco, nodding to Jirou and Momo as I passed them, giving quick thanks to Kirishima as I walked past his group as he gave me a friendly smile in return.

I found Ochaco with Iida and Midoriya.

She gave me a small smile but otherwise didn't seem to say anything. I reminded myself to address that later.

"Arigatou Iida-kun," I said as I turned to Iida who stood at attention, "Thank you for getting the help of the pro heroes."

"No worries, Shirou-kun." Iida held out his hands, "I merely followed your instructions and ran when Thirteen-san told me to."

I shook my head, "No… if you hadn't done that, then All-Might wouldn't have been able to know. Without you, we'd all still be in there, most of likely dead," I looked up at him, "I made the right choice by making you Vice-President."

"A-ahh Arigatou Shirou-kun." Iida bowed with a flush, Sis still uncharacteristically still.

I looked around as I finally noticed a missing person. "Hey Iida-kun, Where's Midoriya?" I asked.

"Midoriya-kun? He's at Recovery Girl's office, apparently, his muscles tore themselves to shred when he activated his Quirk earlier, it just didn't affect him till Adrenaline wore off." Iida explained.

"Ahh thank you." I thanked him before my thoughts took over, _'So Midoriya still ended up having to go to Recovery Girl's office? Did One-for-All do that because he activated it throughout his body earlier? I could see some of the power veins spread over his arms, so maybe that's why?'_

I also came to a very sudden realization, which I quickly voiced. "Hey sis, you okay with pizza for dinner again? I don't think I'll be able to cook tonight," I asked her, even if to slightly ease my worries about her demeanor

Her nod didn't ease my worries, neither did her currently quiet demeanor.

As Kirishima took count of the class and showed we were all accounted for, he quickly informed Aizawa. The class was all informed that the investigators would come to our houses to get the story of each student to help assist with the investigation

We were soon dismissed and allowed to go home, a day off of school for the following day was given due to the incident.

* * *

(The Home – Shirou)

As we settled down on the couch and ate our pizza while watching old Disney movies, I couldn't help but worry about Ochaco… she was still unusually quiet.

"Hey, Sis? You okay?" I asked her, her eyes didn't seem to be meeting anything, "Sis?"

She didn't respond to anything till I wrapped her in a hug. It wasn't till that hug that she broke down.

Her quiets sobs wracked both her body and mine as she squeezed me for comfort.

*Hiccup*

"So much happened..." She hiccupped as she spoke, "You could've died today, Shirou-nii…"

Guilt tore its way through my heart as I listened to her small voice.

"You always try and do something stupid, before you wave it off behind that mask of yours…" she spoke in the small voice that wracked my heart with guilt.

She looked up at me from my chest with teary eyes, "You almost broke your promise…"

My heart broke.

My mind drifted to all those years ago. To when I found my purpose.

My Family.

I hugged her closer, _"I'm so, so sorry Ochaco."_ I whispered.

I realized that my actions would affect her as well, not only my actions to the world, but the actions to myself as well.

That night we didn't move from the couch. Disney movies played long into the night, past the time Ochaco had fallen asleep.

Long past the time I'd fallen asleep.

Long into the morning of a new day.

* * *

 **Author's Note: HAHAHA! SEASON 1 IS FINISHED! SEASON 2 IS ON IT'S WAY!**

 **Damn this chapter was seriously long, it's 12k words!** **Well… I managed to get through 4 episodes in one chapter. Yay me... I really should schedule this or something.**

 **My apologies if this chapter is really choppy or anything with all the shifts in POV, but it's extremely hard trying to write a new take on Canon, while also keeping the reactions of each character genuine to the changes.**

 **Also, doesn't help I'm still in my Finals, but don't worry, after this next exam, I'll have a whole week before my last exam.**

 **Next up: Either the introduction of Class 1-B and the OVA or Sports Exam. (OVA if I can finally find a site that lets me watch it. For some reason, most sites won't work.)**

 **Once Again, A major shoutout to NeoNazo356. You've been a really great supporter man, and you also have the greatest ideas. Yes, we may not always agree on some ideas but you've been the best help i could even imagine. Most of this story wouldn't be here without you. S thank you so much.**

* * *

 **Review Reply section directly for Heitor to address each of your concerns.**

 **Shirou's Quirk: I had the feeling this may come up as when I started I never really explained in depth how his quirk works. So, his Quirk is both Radial and Specific, this means depending on Shirou's intent, his Gravity Field can affect only an object (or multiple), or it can affect a wide area, or it could even affect only a part of his body. In essence, his Quirk Only allows him to create Gravity fields, but he can change it so it affects what he wants them to effect.**

 **Shirou getting the upper hand in everything: This is because of the sole fact he's a Self-Insert. Considering Shirou is essentially me, I'd have created a plan for most instances with how to do my best but also take into consideration the timeline. But as shown in the entrance exam, things outside of the SI's sphere of influence can happen, also as shown in this chapter.**

 **Shirou not wanting to be Class President: This one ties in with two things, the Canon timeline and the position itself. Shirou is absolutely paranoid when it comes to the Canon timeline so he tries to keep it as close as possible, however, his small mistakes have large changes to the timeline. Secondly, the position itself sucks for Shirou, especially considering it's to micromanage the whole class, he'd most likely ruin the class in the first day so of course, hands it over to Momo who becomes Class President, and Iida who becomes Vice. Meanwhile, he takes up the role of Class Rep since he needs to represent the class anyway during the Sports Exam.**

 **The whole them remembering things: Once again, this is because she is absolutely paranoid about the changes he makes. So of course, he'd make sure to remember how things go down in the anime, especially when inconsistencies with their timeline in comparison to Canon start to form.**

 **Shirou's Equipment: Right Shirou's suit actually has something I have planned faaaaaaar down the line. The weapons are actually sort of valid, especially considering how Snipe uses guns as well, Shirou can control the trajectory of the bullets via gravity field. Hint: The names of Shirou's guns have something to do with the future of his suit.**

 **Also, don't worry about the current suit, it's been smashed beyond repair by Noumu, however, Armoured Suit Beta and Gamma are both very dark shades of color. You also need to keep in mind that the suits don't really have to help enhance their quirks. Aizawa's, for example, is literally just a black jumpsuit and goggle while his weapon is a super strong cloth-like material.**

 **POV: Yeah can't really do much about this one, mainly because I genuinely have a hard time writing in 3** **rd** **person. For Jirou and Mina, it's mainly since their love interests, why WOULDN'T they be noticed so often?**

 **Also, the story is meant to focus on Shirou's and Kenji's relations being built throughout the story. Important arc characters that are never mentioned, aren't mentioned because they're most likely interacting with who they're MEANT to interact with. Bakugou and Midoriya are always fighting but Shirou never sees it nor interacts with Bakugou because he's not with Izuku, he's with someone else.**

 **References: This is a fictional universe. As such, I needed a way to get Shirou and Kenji to interact, so I had Shirou make a passing comment about Zoan for Kenji to overhear and be suspicious about since One Piece doesn't exist in this fictional universe. This is complete PLOT CONVENIENCE.**

 **Shirou's whole being surprised and not surprised: For this, I'll be following the Canon plot as much as possible but there will be major changes at some points, some changes the Shirou is forced to make. I also won't be making Shinsou or any canon nor OC characters villains, this is purely because I already have a general plot of how I've planned out the path for this story. It has absolutely nothing to do with the fact Shinsou will eventually get into the Hero course because of Shirou and Kenji messing up the timeline.**

 **Summary: I'm actually grateful for your review. It genuinely helps me understand parts that I need to work on, but there are also just some parts that I can't fully explain otherwise it'll spoil the rest of the story.**

 **Nah you didn't annoy me too much, just write a bit less I guess? It's sort of makes me feel awkward that I replied to most reviews in one section then had to create a completely separate one at the bottom. Otherwise though, thanks for your review:)**


	9. Chapter 9: Aftermath (Part 1)

_**Author's Note: I don't own anything from Boku no Hero Academia, that right belongs to Kohei Horikoshi. The only thing I own from this fic are the SI/OC and any original ideas.**_

 _ ***Added Note: This fic will follow canon events; however, I will be swapping my SI/OC with Koji Koda. My apologies to those who like this character but I can't quite picture him as a hero with his quirk, especially him being able to pass the Entrance Exam with the ability to talk to animals.**_

 _ ****Added Note: Never mentioned this but Koji Koda and Aoyama Yuga have been placed in 1-B instead.**_

"Speech Text" – Normal Talking

" _Speech Text" – Whispering_

' _Thought Text' - Thoughts_

" **Speech Text" – All Might (Hero Form) Talking**

' _ **Thought Text' – All Might (Hero Form) Thoughts**_

Writing Text – Writing Text

 **Writing Text – Quirk Text**

 _ **If you'd like anything added to the story just send me a review or DM and if it fits on or I think it's hilarious, I'll most definitely add it. Maybe? Most likely somewhere in chapters or during relaxation chapters?**_

 **Review replies –**

 **flameclawsxx: I actually hate you right now… nah love you, but you basically guessed sooooo much of the important stuff for Kenji. So yes… that's a yes…**

 **Guest: YES! There shall be OVA's! However, the Zombie OVA won't be for a while cause that one is around after Season 2. The Rescue OVA will be in two chapter though!**

 **Xbox432: Glad you think so, but I reckon this one may be choppy, however, that may just be me. Yeah, I figured since they have the bodies of teens, they'd be as emotional and reactful as teens so they would still try to change the future even though they may not want to. It's great having you, you post really helpful reviews:)**

 **Anime-master1000: Nah, all goods. I found one on MediaFire and I usually watch it subbed anyways, thank you though:)**

 **Sir Godot: Thank you so much! I hope to continue to this story to your expectations! Except for this story… it's sort of the aftermath and builds up for next chapter, so maybe a bit dull…**

 **In Brightest Day: Yeah…. You'll see what happens in this chapter because of that…**

 **WARNING: THE LAST CHAPTER WAS ALL FIGHTING AND SEMI-ANGST, MAKING UP FOR THAT IS THIS CHAPTER FULL OF CRACK AND FLUFF. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

 **There is not much thought process gone into this chapter, it was initially meant to be one chapter but I realized as I reached halfway that the chapter would be way too long for what I've intended so it's been split up into two chapters. Be warned the plot for this chapter is VERY sporadic but is meant to emphasize that everyone is still young and full of life and emotion, just like normal people. Yes, that also includes how they text.**

* * *

(The Home – Shirou POV)

The dawn of the new day eased my heart as I watched Ochaco's now shining smile as she cleaned around the house.

I as I started to slowly cook breakfast, my mind couldn't help but wonder, ' _I never realized how much it'd hurt to see her cry…'_ I thought.

"Ne, Shirou-nii?" Sis called from behind me.

"Hmmm?" I hummed from my spot at the stove, bacon and eggs frying in a pan, a rice cooker to the side cooking the rice.

"Do you have anything planned for today?" she asked, "It is a free day after all."

"Nah, nothing much. I'm just planning on heading to Yuuei to get Recovery Girl to look over my ribs," I said as I continued cooking, "Why? Did you have something planned?" I asked as I looked over my shoulder.

"Um…" Sis started uncertainly, "Well… I sort of invited the class over, some declined but most are coming over…".

I hate to admit it but my mind slightly came to a halt as I digested the new information.

However, my mouth seemed to keep running, "So is that why you've been cleaning the house so thoroughly?"

"Hehe… yeah it is?" she said sheepishly averting her gaze, "You're not mad, are you?" she looked up worriedly.

I let out a sigh, "Sis… after yesterday, I don't think I can be mad at you ever," I told her. "Who's coming anyway?"

"Uh… give me a second, I need to go check," she said as she quickly rushed to her room upstairs before she walked back down, thankfully not tripping this time, "So it's… let's see here… There's Deku-kun, Iida-kun, Mina-chan, Tsuyu-chan, Tooru-chan, Ojiro-kun, Kirishima-kun, Kaminari-kun, Jirou-chan, Mineta-kun, Sero-kun, Sato-kun, Shoji-kun, Kenji-kun, and Momo-chan." She lifted off as she read them from her phone, "Bakugou-san, Todoroki-kun, and Tokoyami-kun declined."

' _Huh, Bakugou and Todoroki actually responded.'_ I wondered

I plated the finished bacon and eggs and placed a half-cup of rice on each plate. "What time are they coming? I'll probably leave the house around seven and be back around nine," I asked as I began setting the table for the two of us, quickly finished after a couple of seconds.

"They'll be coming around lunchtime," Ochaco spoke as she moved the plates from counter to the table and grabbed some grape juice and a pitcher of war from the fridge, before we both sat down.

"Itadakimasu," we spoke in unison as we placed out hand together, and we began to eat.

"Oh! You're actually eating rice today!" Ochaco noted as she watched me eat the rice.

"Yeah, after everything from yesterday, today's gonna be mainly a relaxing day for me," I said without looking up from my food, "So will they be eating over? Cause we'll probably have to eat in different areas considering our table isn't big enough."

"If that's okay with you?" Sis asked as she took a gulp of grape juice, "I was thinking that everyone just eats on any spare place they can find really, like on the couch, on the dining table, or on the floor of the living room." She said before she continued to munch on the bacon.

I stopped eating for a bit as I thought of how it'd work, "Yea I'm cool with it. I'll bring some chairs down from my room or something if there's not enough space." I said with my fork in between my teeth, "I'll make sure to buy some ingredients from the supermarket… I'll probably have to make a pasta… something that'll be easy to make in large batches..." I began muttering.

Ochaco's head shot up like a rocket, "Ooh! How about that Filipino spaghetti you made a while back? Or maybe that chicken and pesto pasta!" she began listing off.

"Wait… you're onto something with the chicken and pesto pasta, the Filipino spaghetti is a bit hard to make in large batches," I said as I took a gulp of ice-cold water and finished the last bite, "Yeah, that'll work." I said as I finished eating.

"Haha YES!" Ochaco pumped her fist into the air as she celebrated.

"You really like that pasta, don't you?" I chuckled as I grabbed a napkin and wiped her face clean of rice.

"Mouuuu…" she whined as wiped her face, "But yeah, it tastes sooo good…" she started drooling.

Something suddenly popped into my head. "Want me to bring you back some Mochi from the Shibuya's? I'll be passing by it anyways."

A swift wind suddenly rushed through the house as her head swiveled with pinpoint accuracy, her mouth drooling even more and her eyes going glazed, her permanent blushes making her look like a cute doll with mochi stuffed on as cheeks.

Laughter rumbled in my chest, "I'll take that as a 'Yes' then," I said as I began picked up the plates and rinsed them before putting them in the dishwasher, I then grabbed the cling-wrap from the pantry cabinet, "Make sure to remind me when I leave." I told her as I walked up the stairs and entered my room.

A hum of agreement reached my ears as I closed the door.

I slowly removed my clothes, as I watched my clothes fall I couldn't help but grimace at my covered torso, tiny splotched of red indicating which ones started bleeding as I tossed and turned throughout the night on the couch.

I let out a small gasp as I peeled away the bandaging and looked at the stitched wounds. 'I'm so glad these stitches will fall out once it's healed,' I thought as I grabbed the cling-wrap and wrapped around my torso before cutting it.

I stepped into the bathroom that Ochaco and I shared, connecting our rooms together, a door on either side leading to my room and her room. Making sure both doors were locked I stepped into the shower and turned the water on, adjusting it till it was a nice temperature.

I felt my muscles ease as the water washed over me. Grabbing the shampoo from my shower rack I squeezed it out and lathered it into my hair before I grabbed the bar of soap and began scrubbing myself down, being careful not to bend forward too much when I was cleaning down there. When I was done, I just stood there in silence letting the warm water wash away my stress.

After a couple of minutes, I opened the shower door to grab my toothbrush and toothpaste and brush my teeth in the shower.

Once I was done I placed my toothbrush back in it holder and washed out all the soap suds and shampoo in my hair before standing there a while longer, honestly debating if it was worth getting out of the warmth of the shower.

After too long I finally emerged clean, at least except my torso which couldn't be cleaned. Grabbing my towel, I toweled myself dry and unlocked both doors before returning to my room. I once again slowly removed the cling-wrap, threw it into the bin, and replaced my torso with new bandages before putting on a pair of plain blue boxers, a tight singlet, a pair of khaki shorts, and a pair anklet socks and running shoes.

I grabbed my wallet which had money I saved up from doing odd-jobs, chores, and an allowance, along with my U.A. Keycard, and Train & Bus Pass. I made a grab for my phone and earphones before I realized they were missing.

' _Fuck… I forgot to get them off Jirou yesterday… Damn, this bus and train ride are gonna suck,"_ I thought as I remembered I threw her my phone, ' _Well, it's not like I really use that phone for anything other than games, reading, and listening to music.'_ I reassured myself as I grabbed my keys to the house and some lip balm.

I gelled my hair in its usual slightly backward comb-over style before washing my hands. After that, I headed to the door before I stopped and yelled out, "Ochaco! I'm going now! Make sure to bring a wok and large pot out, yeah?"

"Sure thing!" she yelled back from somewhere upstairs.

With that, I exited the front door for my first destination.

U.A. Academy.

* * *

(U.A. Academy – Shirou)

' _Uhhh… I never realized how mind-numbingly boring the bus and train rides are…'_ I thought as I passed the mechanical gates of Yuuei. As ic continued walking I began to notice the strange looks I garnered as I made my way to Recovery Girl's office.

' _It's either one of two things.'_ I thought as I looked at the people staring at me, _'They're either staring at my lack of uniform or the news of the villain attack's already all over the ne-'._

"Shirou-kun!" a familiar voice yelled startling me out of my thoughts before all I could see was orange. "Why haven't you been responding to my texts!? Are you okay? What are you doing here?!" the voice bombarded me with questions.

I held out my hands pleadingly to her, "Kendo, Kendo… Kendo!" I slowly poke before having to shout at her to get her attention as she continued to ask questions. "Good… Breathe. In. And out," I said to her soothingly as she followed my instructions.

The slightly shorter girl glared up at me, "Why didn't you respond to any of my texts!? Why didn't you tell me your class was attacked by villains! I've been trying to contact you all morning when I found out!" she demanded causing me to sweatdrop.

' _Jeez, the constant barrage of texts must've pissed Jirou off,'_ I thought as I looked at the fuming Kendo, _'It also seems that the news already knows_ ,".

"Well… In order. My phone is currently with a friend when I gave it to her to call the police and ambulance during the attack, and that's also basically the same reason I couldn't tell you." I told her as she slowly began to calm down. "Also, the reason why I'm here is cause I need to go to Recovery Girl and get my ribs healed along with this," I spoke as I lifted my shirt to show her my bandaged abs.

"Oh… Come on." She whispered before she started dragging me forward.

"Where are you bringing me, woman!?" I raised my voice in confusion.

"To Recovery Girl's office, duh," she looked at me like I was an idiot. "I also need to keep yelling at you," Kendo said while smiling a sweet smile.

' _You and Momo really are alike…'_ I thought as I prepared to withstand the multiple incoming variations of being called an idiot.

* * *

(Recovery Girl's office – Shirou)

My ears which were previously ringing from Kendo calling me different variations of idiot, moron, and imbecile in multiple languages ranging from Japanese, English, and Russian for some reason was now ringing from Recovery Girl calling me subtle variations of idiot, moron, and imbecile.

"Broken ribs, puncture wounds, and torn muscles which are barely healing. Why didn't you come to me yesterday you stubborn child!" Recovery Girl yelled as she finished checking me over, my shirt taken off so she could examine me.

' _Cause All-Might and Midoriya were here…'_ the thought passed through my head as my mouth opened, "Well… a lot of things were happening yesterday and Midoriya-kun was already here so I didn't want to overwork you," I lied to her.

Recovery Girl let out a sigh while shaking her head. "This campus is filled with testosterone filled stubborn idiots…" I heard her mutter.

' _Is the school nurse meant to be this… like this?_ ' I questioned reality.

"Lay down on the bed," she instructed me as I followed her orders, Kendo standing and watching from the side with a damnable smirk. As I got comfortable on the bed Recovery Girl placed a kiss upon my brow.

*CHUUU*

Fatigue hit me like a goddamn sledgehammer. I could feel my consciousness go in and out of focus as small hands helped me up off the bed and steadied me, the type of feeling you get when you wake up from a good nap and don't know what time, day, month, or year you're in.

' _Oh, Dear God…"_ I could vaguely make out words being said through my light-headedness, ' _was this why she never did that after the Entrance Exam?'._

I could feel the light-headedness wear off as Recovery Girl handed me some gummi bears.

"Your ribs should be healed now, along with your slight muscle tears and puncture wounds," I heard her say as the fog lifted from my brain, "I'd suggest you go and get something with lots of sugar so your stamina recovers a bit."

"Kendo-san, would you please escort Shirou-san to the vending machine outside? He'll need something with lots of sugar and caffeine to recover after that." She said to Kendo who gave an affirmative nod beside me.

"Could you at least talk to me like I'm not a helpless child?" I asked her.

Recovery Girl raised a silver eyebrow from behind her pink visor, "You had a couple of broken ribs, muscle tears, and puncture wounds from taking a punch from a villain that shattered your armour and impaled you with its shards," her eyebrow raised a bit higher, "after that you should be glad I even let you leave this room with that type of idiocy! You're almost as bad as Midoriya-san." She spoke heatedly.

"…Right, I forgot the golden rule of U.A." I muttered to her as her eyebrow rose even further, almost hiding in her hair, "Don't piss off the person who heals the whole school body, especially when she can just choose to not heal you," I said with a smirk to her.

Recovery Girl's brow lowered as a chuckle left her mouth. "Yes, and don't you forget that young man! Now off with you! I have other patients to oversee!"

I gave a pointed look at her empty office.

"Shoo! Scram!" she yelled with shooing motions, escorting Kendo and I out of her office as I sluggishly walked out.

"Come on Shirou-kun," Kendo held me by the arm as she led me out to the corridor, "we should follow Recovery Girl's advice and get you something sugary," she said as she led me to one of the various vending machines interspersed around the campus.

"What do you want?" she asked as she looked at the machine.

I handed her some yen as I answered, "Coke Zero please."

She raised a flame-colored eyebrow as her teal eyes bore into mine. "Something with sugar you dumbass." She deadpanned.

"Oi, what's with the language? Also, you seem laxer with your words, I guess?" I questioned her, her eyes drilling into my soul. I let out a sigh, "Troublesome women…" I muttered as I took a look at the vending machine, scanning its contents for something suitable.

Her eyebrow rose higher as she placed a hand on her hip, "Shirou, the first time I met you, you saved me from a robot. The second time I'd met you, I saved you from falling 300 feet and becoming paste. Now you've gone and fought villains, had your armor shattered and impaled you, along with getting your ribs broken!" her voice grew heated as she continued, "It's a bit hard being polite when you're such a neanderthal!" she finished with a heavy huff.

I turned my head and took a good long look at her, "I can't help but think you're very irritated by me right now. Ye of little faith."

Teal eyes narrowed as the glared metaphorical laser beams, "Jeez, i wonder why?" she ground out sarcastically

I turned my view back to the vending machine before my eyes caught something I hadn't seen for a long time.

A constant in my previous life for a good two years.

An energy drink.

A very specific drink.

I held my hand out to her, waiting for her to return the money so I could put it in the machine. As soon as her dainty placed the yen back into mine, my other hand was already tapping the buttons for my salvation before I placed in the money to pay for it.

The machine woke to life with whirr.

*WHIRR CHER-KLUNK*

My hand fished around the bottom of the machine before they found their prize.

A Monster Import energy drink. I gazed at its familiar packaging, a solid black can with a resealable opening. I cracked open the seal with a satisfying pop and skulled down half the can in one go.

"Ahhh…" I let out a satisfied sigh as my mind return to simpler times… a time before all of this… back when I was someone else.

"You sound like you just had an orgasm," Kendo's familiar teasing voice broke me out of my reverie. Not one to be embarrassed without responding in kind, my voice spoke before my mind realized what I said.

"You must be quite familiar with that specific sound to make that kind of comparison…" my mouth said as I mind ground to a stop.

' _Hahaha… fuck,_ ' I thought as I looked at her rapidly reddening face _, 'I'm so goddamn dead_.' Just as I thought she was going to hit me, she turned on her heel and sprinted away with her hands covering her face in I think it was embarrassment?

"I'M SOOOOORRRRRYYYY!" her voice resounded down the hallway with an echo throughout the hallway as she ran.

' _Yep, that's embarrassment.'_ I thought as I took a small sip as I watched her run the now admittedly long hallway. _'I'm so glad she ran first, otherwise, I would've been the one running,_ ' ran through my mind, _'I really need to reign in my automatic responses.'_

I began walking the other way.

' _Let's see… what else do I need to do?'_ I wondered as I passed outside the gate of Yuuei, my fatigue slowly disappearing as caffeine pumped its way through my veins. _'Still need to go buy the ingredients for lunch, probably some additional groceries while Mom and Dad are still gone, need to go to Shibuya's and buy some more Mochi for sis… I think that's it?'_

' _Now for another boring, hellish train and bus ride._ ' I thought as I reached the train station.

* * *

(Supermarket – Shirou)

' _Let's see… what do I need?'_ the thought ran through my mind as I entered the local supermarket and grabbed a trolley. _'I need some basil, garlic parmesan, pine nuts, tomatoes, and olive oil for the pesto.'_ I began to list in my head.

' _I'll need chicken broth, some white wine, dried basil and oregano which we have at home so that's accounted for, more garlic, and chicken breasts,_ ' I listed the second set of ingredients I needed. _'Next, there's the penne, onions, sun-dried tomatoes, and heavy cream,'_ I finished mentally listing all the stuff I needed to make lunch. "I'd still need to times the normal amount by around… twenty at least, then another five portions each for Momo and Kenji…" I began to take into consideration.

At least before I realised the other stuff I'd need, ' _I still need to get some more shampoo and dishwashing detergent along with drinks for everybody, I'm so glad I took those odd jobs around town otherwise mom would kill me for spending all the emergency money,'_ I thought as I cried in my head.

I went to work and grabbed all the thing I'd need as I went through each aisle, grabbing two boxes full of assorted canned drinks as I passed the drinks and snacks aisle, along with two 1 litre bottle of orange juice, before I turned into the next aisle, to be stopped by one singular question that stumps most brothers.

' _What bloody conditioner does Ochaco use again?'_ I questioned as I looked at the small shelf full of hair conditioners. "Screw it, they're all the same…" I muttered as I picked up one of the conditioners.

"They're not all the same you know?" a soft voice spoke from behind me,

"Huh?" I asked, turning around to see who was behind me.

It was a lady who'd been the one to speak

I'll be honest, she was pretty gorgeous all things considered. She seemed to be around her 19-20's with a set of blue eyes and shaggy raven hair, her left ear pierced by multiple earrings. Pale but lightly-tanned skin with the occasional splotches of purple, wrinkled skin around her neck and arms, seemingly sown on with stitches. Her body lithe and supple under a clingy white shirt, baggy black jacket and tight pants, surrounding a rather nice set of lower buns.

I shook my head as my eyes went a bit more southward than I'd like.

"That one's for dyed hair, you'd be better off with this one," her soft voice spoke as she plucked the bottle out of my hands and grabbed another while putting the one I previously held back on the shelf, "This one's for everything between damaged hair to hair with dandruff and gives a nice sheen to hair, it's the one I use. Girlfriend I presume?" she asked as she handed me the bottle of conditioner.

"Sister, actually," I replied as I analyzed her features. "Why'd you help me with that?"

"What a person can't help another?" she asked with a piercing questioning glare, "Is it really that unbelievable?"

My mind may have slightly stalled at the fact she returned my question with more questions. "U-Uh, no? It's just I'm not too used to a pretty woman randomly helping me out, I guess?" I answered/questioned.

"Better get used to it when you're blocking the shelf for others," she spoke as she plucked the same bottle off the shelf.

"Ah, Gomenasai." I apologized to her, only for her to wave me off.

"No worries, it's no big deal." She said as she read the bottle and waved me off.

"A-Arigatou then, you helped me probably not get in trouble with my sister," I replied as I placed the conditioner into the trolley. "Anyways, I need to get going. Arigatou, stranger-san."

Her light voice replied, "Yeah, laters."

I grabbed my trolley full of groceries and headed to the cash register counter. "Dude, how much people are you cooking for? It's like you're cooking for a horse of tigers," the man at the counter asked good-naturedly with a chuckle as he began to scan and pack the groceries. "Will you be needing a large box or anything?" he asked as he finished scanning the bags.

"Yes please, just one that can fit everything in it," I replied. He gave me a confused glance.

"Um… Are you sure? I don't think any of our boxes would be able to support the weight of all the items." He asked to make sure.

I merely nodded.

"Quirk, I presume?" he asked again.

"Yup," I replied as he began to pack all the groceries into a very large box, about half my size.

"That'd be 18197.37 yen," the man said as he glanced at the cash register. I dug out my wallet and paid him the appropriate amount. "Thank you for shopping here!" he said with a small smile which a returned.

I was about to bend down to grab the box as he spoke to the next customer, "Ma'am, I'm afraid you're slightly short…" he trailed off.

Looking up I saw it was the stranger from earlier. "Don't worry I'll cover it," I said as I pulled out my wallet again, "How much is it?"

He looked between me and the woman, "Uh… that's 2637.30 yen."

"Here you go then," I smiled cheerily as I handed him the money before I bent down, grabbed my box and walked out the store.

At least till a tap on my shoulder stopped me as I exited the supermarket.

It was the lady.

"Danni."

"Huh?" I asked, very confused.

"My name's Danni, not stranger-san," She spoke as her blue eyes drilled into mine.

"Ah… well, Danni-chan, my name is Shirou," I smiled from around the box in my hands which I was lightening by using my Quirk on it.

She gave a nod, "Arigatou, Shirou-san," she uttered out with a slightly emotionless face and a bow before she walked off.

' _Jeez, even Tsuyu's more emotionally expressive than her.'_ I couldn't help but think as I made my way to Shibuya's pastries only a block away.

* * *

(Shirou POV)

As I entered the familiar store of Shibuya's Pastries, they're TV channel blaring, I was met by two familiar faces. Well, one I've at least known for most of my life while the other I knew for a couple of months.

"Ah Sato-san, I didn't know you came here!" I said in surprise, something that was actually genuine. I never once expected Sato to come by here, well then again, I didn't know him that well.

I placed down the box of groceries beside me.

"A-Ah, S-Shirou-san! I didn't expect to see you here!" he stuttered.

"Oh, Sato-san, you know Shirou-kun?" a person I was on good terms with, Rin Shibuya, the daughter of the owner, asked Sato.

Rin was our age with teal eyes, a lightly tanned complexion with shoulder-length dark-brown hair and a heart-shaped face.

"Uh yeah, hehe," Sato replied with a smile, "We're both in the same class at U.A. High."

Rin's blue eyes looked at me, an eyebrow raised.

"You never asked," I shrugged, "Also, Ochaco wants a twelve-pack of mochi," I said while placing the required amount in her hands.

She grudgingly handed me the packaged mochi with a mumble before she left the both of us to serve other customers while I gave her a shit-eating grin in return.

I turned to Sato, "So what were you doing here?" I asked him as I placed the mochi on top of my already giant box.

"I was actually buying some sweets for the rest of us," he held up the bag in his hand, "Didn't you see it in the group chat?"

I shook my head with a wry smile, "Nah, Jirou currently has my phone. I gave it to her yesterday to call the police and ambulance, and I sorta forgot to get it off her," I told him. "You wanna come over early? I mean you're already here and it's only a few blocks down." I asked him while motioning my head in the general direction of the house.

"If that's okay with you?" he asked as I nodded my head in return, "You need me to carry anything?"

I looked at the box at my side before I grabbed a few loose items from the top along with the mochi. "Can you carry these? I don't want them falling off later," I asked while handing him the loose items, as he gave an affirmative nod.

"What're all these for anyway?" he asked.

"I'm making lunch for the class," I told him.

"You're making lunch for the whole class?!" he seemed to take a step back in shock as I picked up the box.

"Yeah? I mean, I'd be a pretty bad host if I let everyone starve…" I trailed off with a questioning gaze.

"I'll admit I sort of figured we'd order pizza or something. Are you really okay with cooking for the most of the class?" he seemed slightly worried as he questioned me.

I turned around and maneuvered my box out of the doorway, Sato behind me before we walked in the route back home. "Well, Ochaco and I have sort of been eating pizza for the last two days so we're sort of getting sick of it. Besides, I like cooking," I said as I looked around the box to make sure we were going the right way.

"Shirou-san that's a bit of an understatement if this is the case. I mean, I like baking and all, but for a whole class to comfortably eat?" he rhetorically asked, "That'd take a while."

' _Oh yeah, it slipped my mind that he likes to bake… At least we have some, common ground,'_ I thought as we walked.

"Hey, at least you can bake sweets," I told him, "I can't bake sweets to save my life. The last time I did was for my dad's birthday and I was trying to make a mugcake."

He gave me an incredulous look, "Mugcakes are so easy to make though! Half the time they're cooked in the microwave!"

"Right!?" I exclaimed as we continued walking, "I tried making a mugcake for my Dad's birthday, but three failed attempts later, and I ended up having to throw the mugs themselves out cause the cakes wouldn't budge."

"You're kidding!" Sato said in dumbfounded awe.

"No really!" my gaze looked to the side at the teen a small smile on my face, "I kid you not, my dad took a look at all three mug cakes and said "Shirou… I've lived for 36 years… and I don't think I've ever seen someone make a rock out of a cake" with the straightest face he had!"

"Hahaha," Sato's rumbling laugh took me by surprise, "I think for my sanity, I won't ever let you near my baking." He said with a smile on his lips.

"Dude, the feelings mutual, I wanna at least be able to eat the cake," I said before I realized we were nearing my house.

"Anyways, we're here na," I told him as we reached the front door and I fished out my key from my pocket and unlocked the door while still holding the box with my other hand.

"Na?" Sato's voice questioned behind me.

"Small verbal tick I have," I admitted to him, "I sometimes have a habit of ending my sentence with it," I wasn't about to tell him, however, that it was something that carried over from my previous life.

As I walked through the door I called out, "Ochaco! I'm hooome!". At least before I realized there was chatter coming from inside the house.

Sato and I entered the doorway to find Ochaco, Momo, Kenji and Jirou in the living room.

' _Ah, fuck,'_ went through my head as my eyes landed on Kenji, his own glaring back, _'He knows.'_

"Shirou-nii! Look who's here!" Ochaco bounded over to me like a rabbit. "Momo-chan and Kenji-kun came over a bit after you left, while Jirou-chan came a couple of minutes ago."

"Ta-da!" I moved to the side to present Sato who seemed slightly confused, "I too have a surprise! In the form of one Rikido Satou!" I announced as I moved past the living room into the kitchen.

As I placed the box down with a heavy thud on the dining table, Sato placing all the loose items beside it.

"Hey, can I clarify with you three something?" I asked Momo, Kenji, and Jirou, "Do you guys have any allergies I should be aware off? Like anything I definitely shouldn't place into lunch?"

The three of them shook their heads before Momo piped up, "Would you like us to check with the others if they have allergies as well?"

I nodded to her. "Yes please, I'd much rather not almost kill someone with my cooking," I said with a small smile.

Momo quickly took out her phone and typed on it.

*Ding*

The five simultaneous chimes clued me to the fact she already asked everyone.

"Ah! Shirou, you left your phone with me," Jirou fished my phone from her pocket with an irritated face, "It's been ringing all morning because of texts from someone called "Kendo".".

"Ah, Gomenasai," I apologized as I grabbed my phone and looked through the messages, "She's a friend from 1-B, turns out the whole USJ event went public."

"Wait, really?" Sato asked from behind me, "I haven't seen anything about it yet though."

I stopped slightly, 'Is it just the students that know then for now?' I thought before I spoke. "It's most likely been told to the students for now before all the channels catch wind of it." I unpacked the groceries, placing all the ingredients to the side and all the loose items on the counter.

"Hey Ochaco, can you keep these please?" I asked as I motioned to all the loose items while flipping the kettle on.

"Hai, Shirou-nii," She replied with a bubbly smile before she gathered them up in her arms and went around keeping them in their respective places.

"Do you want any tea, drinks or anything?" I asked the four, "We have grape juice, coke zero, green tea, chai tea, oolong tea, English breakfast tea, orange juice, assorted sodas, and water." I said while grabbing the bought drinks and kept them in the fridge to keep them cold.

"Grape juice for me please," Sato asked politely.

"Me as well!" Ochaco shout resounded from upstairs.

"You three want anything to drink?" I asked Kenji, Momo, and Jirou.

"Just some cold water for me please," Kenji replied.

"Same for me as well," Jirou piped up from her phone, her earphone jack plugged in.

"Would I be able to have some green tea, please?" Momo supplied her choice.

"Right…" I muttered as I pulled out four glasses and a mug from the cabinet, "Sato-kun, you don't have to stand there the whole time, you can sit down of you'd like," I told the muscular teen who nodded in return and went to join the others. "Momo, do you have any preference of how you'd like your green tea? Like any weird combination such as milk and sugar?"

"Ew, milk and sugar in tea?" Jirou's disgusted voice spoke up, "Who on earth would want that in their tea?"

"It's actually quite a normal thing within other countries Jirou-chan, some states such as England, the United States, and some European countries enjoy having milk and sugar in their tea because of the types of leaves used," Momo reprimanded Jirou as the rest of us watched on, "Japanese tend to only use tea leaves that have a simple and soothing flavour in comparison to the robust and heady flavour of English and European teas."

Momo turned towards me and smiled, "Also, no milk and sugar, please. Just normal green tea is fine, thank you Shirou-kun."

I gave a slightly strained smile at how quickly she was able to switch from teaching mode to friendly mode. "Sure thing," I replied as I grabbed the tin of green tea leaves.

'I think Kenji's presence definitely had a better effect on her,' I thought wryly as I poured some green tea leaves into a holder and placed it in a pot, then poured in the hot water. Grabbing a pitcher of water and the bottle of orange juice from the fridge, I poured two glasses of each drink and brought them to their respective takers, Ochaco quickly rushing down the stairs as I handed out the drinks.

I took a look at the clock.

9:47

I clapped my hands getting everyone's attention and grabbed the TV remote before I turned it on, "Sis, would you be able to keep them entertained, please? I need to go get started on lunch." I asked her as she gave a nod and her usual bubbly smile. "Feel free to play on the PlayStation or Xbox!" I shouted as I returned to the kitchen and got started on lunch.

"Wait, are there any allergies I need to know about!" I yelled as I almost forgot about it.

"Nah, no one has any allergies Shirou-nii!" Ochaco yelled back from the living room.

"Where's the toilet? Kenji-oto needs to vomit!" Momo's voice echoed afterward.

"Down the hall! Third door on your left!" I replied back with a shout.

* * *

(The Home – Shirou)

As I finished processing the basil, garlic, parmesan, pine nuts and tomatoes in pesto, Kenji finally confronted me about a certain incident during the USJ invasion.

"So…" Kenji began as I stopped processing the pesto, "Momo told me about a little something that happened during the invasion."

"I'm currently following Bro Code: Rule number 4!" I quickly spat out bullets of sweat dripping down my back.

"Oh, I know, that's a given… and yes, I'm also still adhering to the bro code," Kenji replied as he waved me off, "However, for the simple fact that I'm her younger brother and must defend her sanctity, I've decided of another way of handling this."

Wait, what? He's _not_ going to kill me?

"I decided that since it was most likely an accident but you still ended up seeing Momo's tits, I've decided to get back at you in the pettiest way possible," Kenji's mouth formed into a Cheshire grin.

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" I questioned, my shoulders tensing.

"Well, that depends," Kenji replied, his smile growing even wider, "How good are you with little but extremely annoying pranks?"

"Fuck…" I uttered as my shoulders sagged, "Kill me now…"

"Yup! Be prepared because I'm going to prank you in the weirdest and most annoying ways," Kenji's smile turned into a full-blown shit-eating smile.

I gave a defeated sigh. "I only have three conditions; after the first prank, I'm free to retaliate in any petty pranking way possible, secondly, pranks are only allowed only in school. Lastly, no other bystanders are allowed to be affected unless they decide to join.

Kenji gave a thoughtful hum, "Deal!" he said before he ran off upstairs and wretching noises could be heard.

' _Great… I've now got a prank war coming up with one of my closest friends who for some reason is now casually vomiting,'_ I thought as I went back to preparing the food, _'Well considering I did see Momo's breasts, I think a prank war_ is _a pretty good punishment, all things considered,'_ I mentally reasoned while I sliced the chicken thighs into small chunks.

I looked at the clock again.

10:09

I turned my full attention to cooking lunch.

* * *

(The Home – Shirou)

I filled the large pot Ochaco brought out with water and placed it back onto the stove and cranked the gas stove to the max, watching as the flames came to life before adding oil and salt to the water and letting it boil.

I grabbed some white wine from the alcohol rack in the living room, passing the others as they watched Jojo's Bizarre Adventure before I returned to the kitchen. I poured the white wine into a large bowl with chicken broth powder, basil, oregano, and minced garlic till it was a smooth mixture. Grasping the sliced chunks of chicken, I let them soak in the mixture.

' _Let's see… still need to cook the pasta before I can begin putting it all together,'_ I mentally recited the recipe, trying to find what I still needed to do, _'With the amount of pasta I'll be making, I'll most likely have to make two separate batches in the wok so there'll be enough for everyone. Same goes with the penne for boiling.'_

I grabbed another pot from the cabinet and placed it onto the stove, I poured half of the boiling water from the other pot into this one before adding the leftover boiled water from the kettle and let them both boil again with their lids on.

Once they finished boiling, I removed the lids and added the penne to let it cook. 'There should be around 12 minutes before both pots will be finished cook with how much penne is in there,' I calculated in my head.

I looked at the clock.

10:22

I took out my phone and looked at the messenger group chat the class had been added to before I typed in.

10:22 – Shirou: What time will everyone be coming over?

10:22 – Pikachu: Mineta and I should be over around 11:30, probably?

'… _did Kaminari change his name to Pikachu?'_ I wondered as I look at the nickname. _'Can I even change my nickname?'_

10:23 – Shirou: Kaminari, is that you?

10:23 – Sero: Yeah, that's Kaminari, I changed his name cause it fits sort of. Also, I'll be there around twelve-ish.

10:23 – Alien Queen: I'll probably be there around twelve as well, gotta go to Kirishima's and get him, he lives pretty close to me ;b

10:23 – Alien Queen: I still think he should be called lightning rod! Pikachu doesn't turn all derpy and stuff!

I would never admit that I snorted the coke zero I was drinking when I saw the text. I took a quick look at the penne and stirred it so it wouldn't burn. My phone buzzed as more message popped up.

10:24 – Pikachu: I never asked for this, y'know?

Update: 'Pikachu' changed 'Pikachu's' name to 'Kaminari'.

10:24 – Alien Queen: Not happening sparky!

Update: 'Alien Queen' changed 'Kaminari's' name to 'Derpy Lightning Rod'.

10:24 – Derpy Lightning Rod: Oh, come on! Seriously!?

10:24 – Tsuyu-chan: I'll be there around 11, kero.

10:25 – Tsuyu-chan: Would anyone like any drinks from the supermarket? Kero.

10:25 – Derpy Lightning Rod: Tsuyu-chan, why are you typing in 'kero' at the end of your sentences? It's sorta strange.

10:25 – Tsuyu-chan: Habit, I guess. So, does anyone want any drinks?

I put my phone on the counter as I grabbed the boiled pasta and placed it into a strainer in the sink and ran cool water over it, my phone buzzing repeatedly on the counter. I looked at it as the pasta cooled.

10:25 – Cinnamon Bun: Iida-kun says he'd like orange juice, please. Apparently, soda's gum up his engines.

' _Cinnamon Bun? …what the hell?_ ' I thought with a raised eyebrow before I grabbed the phone and typed.

10:25 – Shirou: I've got orange juice, grape juice, coke zero, assorted canned drinks, and tea. No need to worry about anything like those drinks Tsuyu-chan, also who's 'Cinnamon Bun?'.

Update: 'Cinnamon Bun' changed 'Cinnamon Bun's' name to 'Midoriya'.

10:25 – Midoriya: Hagakure-san insists that I have the perfect qualities for being a 'Cinnamon Bun', whatever that means and always changes my name back to 'Cinnamon Bun'.

10:26 – Violet: EVERYONE NEEDS A GOOD NICKNAME!

10:26 – Jirou: Can you please stop spamming messages, it's buzzing on all of our phones! We're trying to watch here, besides your is named after a pixar movie character!

10:26 – Jirou: *your's

10:26 – Tsuyu-chan: 'Our phones'? Who are you with, kero?

Update: 'Violet' changed 'Jirou's' name to 'Musical'.

Update: 'Violet' changed 'Midoriya's' name to 'Cinnamon-Bunny'.

Update: 'Violet' changed 'Shirou's' name to 'Gravititan'.

10:26 – Violet: It fits!

10:26 – Cinnamon-Bunny: She's not wrong, only thing is she can't return back to visible or create force-fields.

10:26 – Cinnamon-Bunny: Iida-kun and I will be there in half an hour, Shirou-kun.

10:27 – Musical: Seriously Tooru-chan? And we're at Ochaco's and Shirou's house, Momo-chan, Kenji-san, and Sato-san are already here.

Update: 'Musical' changed 'Musical's' name to 'Jirou'.

10:27 – Tsuyu-chan: Why are you so early? What time did you even get there, kero?

I placed my phone down and got back to work on the pasta as I realized how distracted I'd gotten at watching the group chat. _'I feel like this chat will end up becoming something weird,'_ I couldn't help but think as moved the wok to the flame.

Grabbing the nearby open bottle of olive oil and drizzling it around the wok before placing in half of the sliced onions and sprinkled them with sugar to caramelize them. I stirred the onions around the wok till they became translucent and the kitchen was drowned in the smell of frying onions.

I popped open the jar of sun-dried tomatoes and added half into the wok along with half of the remaining pine nuts. After a couple of minutes the heavy smell of caramelized onions, cooking pine nuts, and tomatoes wafted around the house as I turned on the overhead stove fan.

"Ochaco, can you open the door? The smell might get stuck inside!" I shouted out in the direction of the living room.

"It smell's so good though!" her voice whined back.

Kenji's vomiting upstairs didn't seem to agree though.

"I don't think it's exactly helping Kenji's stomach! Besides, there'll be smoke soon and the smoke detectors might star blaring!" I shouted back while adding half of the marinated chicken and stirring the meat and vegetables.

"Okaaay..." Ochaco whined as she passed the kitchen to head to the front door. The sound of locks unlocking and hinges slowly swinging open followed.

My phone buzzed on the counter. I looked at the screen as message banners continued popping up.

New conversation has begun between 'You' and 'Momo Yaoyorozu'.

10:52 – Momo: Apologies Shirou-kun, I just wish to let you know that Kenji-oto's vomiting is due he fact he digested some of the monster's flesh yesterday, the 'Noumu' he called it, and his stomach is currently rejecting the flesh after his Quirk absorbed its genetic data. He'll be able to explain in greater detail later on.

10:52 – Momo: Once again, apologies as he'll be vomiting for a little while longer as his body expels it from his system. Thank you for understanding.

10:53 – Momo: Also, that smells simply amazing! What're you making?

I wryly shook my head before I yelled out to her, "No worries about it! It's Chicken and Pesto pasta!"

After a couple more minutes of simmering the chicken with the vegetables while adding a bit more white wine, I added half of the pesto and pasta before adding some cream to thicken the sauce.

Two new voices joined the house. "Ohayo gozaimasu!" Midoriya's and Iida's voice joined the slowly increasing the fray of people in the house.

I could hear a pair of light, rapid footsteps running down the hallway. "You might want to catch her before she falls!" I yelled, knowing she had her socks on and running on the wooden floor wouldn't end well for Ochaco.

"AAAAAAHHHHH! IIDA-KUN! DEKU-KUUUUN!" Ochaco's voice resounded around the house as she most likely fell.

*Thwouck*

I could hear the three of them fall all the way from the kitchen. With a sigh, I lowered the flame till it was a simmer and covered it with a lid to let it cook.

I walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway to see the three of them in a heap at the front door.

"Sis… you know you shouldn't be running with your socks on in the house," I said as I helped her up before I grasped the Midoriya's and Iida's hands and hauled them up. "Welcome to our house you two," I said with a smile as they brushed themselves off.

"Gomen, Iida-kun, Deku-kun," Ochaco bowed beside me, a sheepish smile on her face.

Iida waved of her apologies with a smile "Don't worry Ochaco-chan," before he turned to me. "Arigatou, Shirou-san for welcoming us," he spoke politely before bowing.

Midoriya behind him stuttered out a "H-Hai! Arigatou gozaimasu Shirou-kun!" before also bowing.

I smiled at them and invited them in, "Come on in, just make sure to take off your shoes. There are slippers in the small box over there," I directed them to the box of slippers my family used for guests.

Ochaco rushed past and grabbed Midoriya before she dragged him to the living room, he blushed all the while.

"Shirou-kun," Iida spoke up grabbing my attention, "Would you like any help with lunch? Ochaco-chan informed us earlier that you'd be the one cooking." He said while his hands moving wildly.

I thought about it for a second. "I really only need help to transfer the first batch of pasta to a bowl, besides that it's really just cooking the second batch along with taste tests," I told him as I walked to the kitchen, "So if you could just help me with moving the pasta from the wok that'd be great."

"Of course, Shirou-kun," Iida gave a small nod and a smile, "I'd be happy to help."

As soon as we finished moving the pasta to a bowl I began cleaning up the wok to start on the second batch while Iida joined up with the others, not before grabbing a glass of orange juice first at least.

As I washed the wok and the counter my phone once again was constantly vibrating with tons of messages. I gave it a quick look.

11:07 – Alien Queen: I got Kirishima, should be there in half an hour. I was WAAAAAAAAAAY off earlier.

11:07 – Tape Dispenser MK XVII: Tooru-chan can you please stop changing everyone's name pleassse?

Update: Update: 'Tape Dispenser MK XVII' changed 'Tape Dispenser MK XVII' name to 'Sero.

11:07 – Violet: NEEEVEEER!

Update: 'Violet' has changed 'Ojiro's' name to 'One-tailed'.

Update: 'Violet' has changed 'Tokoyami's' name to 'Birblord'.

Update: 'Violet' has changed 'Shoji's' name to 'Too-big'.

11:08 – Sound Sistem: How do I put this on mute? Tooru won't stop changing our nicknames.

11:08 – Rock-Hard: Ya can't Jirou-chan, for some reason the mute button doesn't work. You also can't leave unless the admin of the group kicks you.

11:08 – Sound Sistem: Whoever is admin, plz kick me. My phone won't stop buzzing in my pocket and it's drving me nuts.

Update: 'Violet' has changed 'Bakugou's' name to 'Explosive Cheeto-Puff'.

11:08 – Sound Sistem: Stop changing everyone's nicknames already!

11:09 – Derpy Pikachu: Oi, If I get the bad nicknames everyone else has too as well! Mine gets changed the most anyway!

11:09 – Derpy Pikachu: Just got Mineta, should be there within the hour.

11:09 – Violet: Hehehe there's too much power for one person ;)

I put the phone down as I began cooking the second batch of pasta and repeated the process. As I finished the second batch I looked at the time.

11:37

'Everyone should be coming soon…' I thought as I moved the pasta to another serving bowl. I looked around to make sure everything was finished with a nod before I moved to the living room where everyone else was.

"Someone catch up to her already!"

"How do I use my mushrooms?"

"It's the "X" button, the "X" button! No! you're blocking me, get out of the way!"

Only to walk into Satou, Momo, and Kirishima being absolutely rolled by Mina in Mario Kart.

"When did they get here?" I asked Jirou as I sat down next to her, looking at everyone else around the room.

Kenji was cheering on the four playing, while Midoriya, Iida, and Sis were off in their own little section.

"They got here around 10 minutes ago maybe?" Jirou said thoughtfully, "They tried talking to you but you were a bit too focused on cooking."

I let my body ease into the couch, the energy drink earing off and the exhaustion settling in both from cooking so much food and Recovery Girl's healing.

"Shirou, you okay?" Jirou's concerned voice asked as her small hand placed itself against my forehead, "Your temperature's normal but you seem really tired out."

I waved her off with a small smile, "Yeah I'm okay, Recovery Girl's quirk took a lot out of me earlier. Just gonna take a short nap, you mind waking me up when everyone's here?"

She smiled back as her triangle eyes glimmered, "Don't worry, I'll wake you up when they get here."

"Thank-"

Exhaustion finally had finally set in as I conked out like a light.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'm sort of not feeling it this chapter, between being sick and finals, I've been sort of losing the motivation to write this, as in I have all the ideas and everything but actually writing it down becomes a muddled mess. Don't worry I definitely plan on continuing and after the finals finish I should have my motivation back. However, the quality of this chapter will be subpar at best.**

 **Please review and let me know how I should improve this chapter, in particular, it just feels so rushed, to be honest. Thank you for your continued support and I hope at least some of the randomness will make you giggle even a tiny bit**

 **I'll still be doing the OVA, however, it'll be in the chapter after next chapter, so two chapter down the road right before the Sports Exam.**

 **Also, the whole texting thing will become a semi-permanent thing, sort of like Aizawa and Shirone. It'll be mainly predominant at the middle of the night where it either irritates the person or they join in and cause a ruckus. It'll become mainly predominant once they move into dormitories.**

 **Yes Bakugou, Todoroki and 'Birblord' will eventually join in the conversation. May add in students from other class as time goes on. Inspired by those group chat fics out there which are fun to read.**


	10. DiscontinuedHiatus

**Author's Note: Well… holy shit, I'm back guys. Most of you must be wondering why I sort of fell off the grid a couple of months ago and that's because I got into gym rock-climbing accident. I lost my grip on one of the rocks and fell 25 feet and shattered my left collarbone. So, yea… that's why I've sort of been a dead fish lately.**

 **For those that are following Huh… definitely wasn't expecting that, I'm afraid that will be discontinued. This is because while NeoNazo356 and I had all the ideas placed down and the whole next arcs planned it, I came to realize that small things were beginning to clash and that with how I'd set it up I'd end up boxing myself in and the story would lose coherency. So yes, I'm afraid that it shall be discontinued until further notice. Hopefully one day I'll be able to restart the next chapter.**

 **I'm also starting University in 2 months and shall be looking into getting a job and getting my provisionary license so I'll end up being quite busy.**


End file.
